Kannazuki No Fiction
by Muroni
Summary: Un pasado que no dejará de acosar a una de nuestras protagonistas en una historia que no buscará ir más allá de lo que su naturaleza le permite
1. Prólogo

Publicaré esto aquí siguiendo una recomendación, espero funcione. Los personajes.. sabrán uds más que yo a quien le pertenecen, y por último sean bienvenidos a Kannazuki No Fiction

* * *

**Prólogo**

La persecución no terminaba nunca, cazador y cazado iban corriendo por una oscura calle de algún lugar de Kioto. Para el que perseguía aquello no era más que un juego, a pesar de que de momentos su presa escapaba, sabía que para ella era una batalla perdida. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, sabía de los sitios que frecuentaban las personas en la noche y aquel definitivamente no era el lugar. Llevaban un buen rato corriendo, sabía que ella ya estaba cansada, pero él no. En su cuerpo no había cabida para el cansancio, sólo ansiedad por el sólo hecho de pensar en el momento en que la tendría en sus manos.

No aguantó más, y aunque quería hacer la tortura más larga, aceleró considerablemente su paso, alargó al brazo, abrió su mano y cuando la cerró, lo hizo firmemente alrededor de un antebrazo.

Un grito horriblemente desgarrador inundó las calles.

- No me gustan cuando gritan tan fuerte.- dijo el hombre, molesto, en su oído. La calló de un golpe, que la dejó inconsciente…

Cuando la joven despertó en el suelo, estaba maniatada y tenía una cinta adherida a su boca. Se encontraba en una habitación. Todavía era de noche. Observó un poco más entornando los ojos, pudo distinguir una cama para dos. El terror se apoderó nuevamente de ella al recordar el por qué se encontraba aquí, y aumentó aún más al captar un par de ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

- Pensé que no despertarías, ya no puedo esperar más…-

Quince minutos más tarde habían cesado ya los forcejeos, llantos y gritos, simplemente porque ya se había cansado de luchar contra lo que ya era evidente. El cuerpo de aquel fornido hombre se encontraba semidesnudo sobre el de ella, aprisionando con fuerza innecesaria sus muñecas, mientras que robaba besos a la fuerza de su boca. Tanta era la brutalidad de aquella bestia que llegó a sacar sangre de aquellos labios tan delicados. Los ojos de aquella chica ya no producían lágrimas, y se encontraban inexpresivos apuntando al techo del lugar.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre se separó de ella, quedando a horcadas sobre su vientre, y sin cuidado alguno, termina de arrancar literalmente la ropa que la chica llevaba puesta. Luego se inclina un poco apoyando sus manos entre la cabeza de aquel fino cuerpo, que comienza a temblar ligeramente.

-Cariño, si no pones de tu parte, no disfrutarás en absoluto.- dijo al tiempo que delineaba el contorno de su cara.- Pero, siéndote honesto, creo que inevitablemente lo disfrutaré yo más que tú.- dijo antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre ella, con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella, por su parte, tembló aún más al sentir como el calor se concentraba en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, en un punto que se obligó a ignorar, pero que sabía se encontraba frente a sus caderas.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron al momento en que tomó aquella decisión que la puso en donde se encontraba ahora, a ese preciso instante en el que todo pudo haber sido distinto, cuando su inocencia sumada a su mala costumbre de no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor la llevaron directamente a una pesadilla, de la cual no sabría cuando iba a despertar.


	2. Vamos de paseo

**Vamos de paseo**

Los pastos comenzaban ya a mostrar esa tonalidad marrón que los caracterizaba cuando la temperatura rondaba los 30 °C. El ambiente de la escuela se llenaba de comentarios expectantes sobre lo que cada cual haría en sus vacaciones, o de "ya no puedo esperar una semana más para que finalicen las clases. En efecto, quedaban sólo siete días para que terminaran las clases. Había un curso en especial que deseaba con muchas ganas terminar, ya que este año les correspondía un paseo, diferente al de los demás. Este lo pagaba la escuela, duraba 5 días completos y tenía lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, en una gran cabaña donde había espacio suficiente para todos. El viaje les correspondía a los de segundo de secundaria. Por este motivo, los murmullos de excitación eran más altos en ese salón.

_La brillante luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas a medio cerrar. El olor a tabaco estaba presente en la habitación. En la cama había un bulto que dormía profundamente, a pesar de que eran las 4 de la tarde de un día laboral. En el suelo, entre un par de zapatillas de levantar, yacía un inocente despertador roto, víctima del bulto que, al escucharlo hace un par de horas, lo arrojó al suelo, cuando lo único que había hecho era sonar tal y como se le había programado. Volviendo a aquel bulto, que comenzaba a despertarse abriendo lentamente sus ojos violetas, teniendo la agradable, pero errónea sensación de que podía seguir durmiendo, ya que, según ella, el despertador no había sonado. Bostezó larga y perezosamente aún entre las sábanas antes de tantear en su mesita de noche el despertador para averiguar la hora. Al no sentirlo, se alarmó y salió de las profundidades de las sábanas para buscarlo mejor. Su aspecto no era mejor que el de todos los días, tenía ojeras, y su castaño pelo se encontraba muy revuelto en múltiples direcciones. Por un momento olvidó lo que estaba buscando, y cuando lo recordó, abrió al máximo sus ojos al descubrir el paradero y estado de su despertador. Adivinando lo sucedido, se paró rápidamente de la cama hacia el reloj del comedor..._

_- ¡¡Las 4:00!! ¡No puede ser, llegaré tarde! –_

- Oigan, oigan ¡silencio! –

La voz del profesor resonó en el salón ya por quinta vez, evidentemente molesto, hecho captado por los alumnos quienes rara vez lo veían así. Rápidamente guardaron silencio, a excepción de una chica que estaba hablando por lo bajo con su compañera de puesto, y no podía dar crédito a lo que su amiga le contaba.

- ¿!¿!QUE TE BESO Y LUEGO QUÉ?!?!?! –

Además de las risas que causó el comentario, había dos personas que no participaban de la acción, la primera se encontraba demasiado roja y paralizada como para hacerlo, mientras que la otra, de pie frente a la clase, intentando en vano continuar su lección, murmuró "adolescentes", y sonrió para sí mismo, al recordar un episodio de la suya; por fortuna, después de este pequeño incidente, la clase pareció comportarse, y no emitió ni un sonido más durante el resto de la clase.

_Tomó una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se cepilló los dientes y el pelo, salió del baño y se vistió con lo primero que encontró: una polera de tirantes amarilla con unos jeans largos, se enfundó un par de sandalias, tomó su bolso, las llaves y corrió fuera del apartamento, no sin antes haber tropezado con una silla y un macetero. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo las dos manzanas que la separaban del paradero, mientras corría pensaba, arrepentida, que debió haberse puesto unos pantalones más cortos, ya que hacía un calor de mil demonios. Dobló una esquina aún con ese pensamiento y llegó justo a tiempo cuando iba pasando un autobús que se iba por la avenida Yotsuya 21, que según ella era más rápido. Ya sentada en él, suspiró, recuperando el aliento y reprochándose el haberse pasado la hora. Aún tenía tiempo, era quizás demasiado justo, pero se lo había prometido a su hermano, y no podía faltar a su motivo de salida._

El profesor se relajó, se sentó en su pupitre y esperó a que los alumnos copiaran la lección, mientras tanto, cerró los ojos, y por un momento, gracias al bendito silencio, pudo escuchar una dulce melodía que provenía del salón de enfrente. En sus tres años que llevaba enseñando en el lugar, ya había logrado reconocer cuando era su colega la que se sentaba frente al instrumento a tocar, y no sus alumnas.

Sus delgados dedos se deslizaban firmes y seguros por las teclas del piano, al ritmo de una melodía no muy compleja, pero que no dejaba de ser en cierta forma hipnotizante para el que la escuchara, claro, esto para el que la escuchara, porque quien estuviera de oyente y observador a la vez, no podría dejar de embobarse con la visión, y es que Himemiya Chikane era una mujer, que a sus 22 años de edad resaltaba notablemente de las demás. Nadie sabía qué era exactamente lo que producía su persona tan atrayente, quizás podía ser su larga cabellera azul, que parecía tener luz propia, y caía dócilmente sobre sus hombros y espalda, o podía ser también su profundo mirar azulado, fortaleza impenetrable para todos. Nunca nadie sabía con precisión lo que Chikane pensaba.

Su encanto podía encontrarse en un gesto, una mirada, un saludo, una despedida, un roce… y en cualquier momento ese encanto te atrapa y te envuelve por un segundo en que se te corta la respiración y se detiene tu corazón, un segundo que parece eterno, uno en que sólo existen aquella mujer y tú.

Bueno, así es más o menos lo que le ocurría al 99 por ciento de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, el porcentaje restante estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien más, o simplemente podría ser muy despistado.

Chikane sólo abrió sus ojos cuando terminó de tocar la pieza, se puso de pie y volteó para quedar frente a sus alumnas de último año. Sonrió para sus adentros al detectar asombro en sus caras. A pedido de las estudiantes, y por ser la última clase, ella accedió a tocar para ellas, al fin y al cabo, habían sido buenas alumnas, no podía haberse negado.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo, ha sido un placer haber sido su profesora durante todo este tiempo, y espero que todas lleguen a ser grandes profesionales- A pesar de ser una despedida, no se tomó mucho tiempo y se despidió de forma directa y para impresión de algunas casi tajante. De todas formas, sus alumnas no podían dejar de admirarla y quererla. Una de ellas se atrevió a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a Chikane:

-¡Muchas gracias por todo!- dijo con una exagerada reverencia. Inmediatamente, todas se pusieron de pie y repitieron lo que la chica había hecho. Después de (ad)mirarla una vez más, se retiraron del salón. Chikane solo las observaba, notó que una de ellas se iba quedando atrás mientras que todas las demás salían.

- Sensei - murmuró la chica con la vista baja.

- Dime, Nayuki -

- Esteee, solo quería darle las gracias, personalmente, y decir también que la admiro mucho, me encantaría llegar a ser como usted, Sensei.-

Levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos brillantes.

- Gracias, Nayuki- dijo, y sonrió. Para la estudiante eso fue increíble, puesto que, su Sensei pocas veces sonreía. Así que feliz, se retiró finalmente del salón.

Inmediatamente después de que Nayuki se perdiera de la vista de Chikane, esta borró su sonrisa, se dio media vuelta para quedar mirando por la ventana, alzó una mano y toco el cristal. Luego, como si quisiera dejar sus pensamientos en él, se retiró rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores.

_Por ley universal, cuando estás apurado y/o atrasado, todo el posible hecho que pueda retrasarte más, sucederá... así fue exactamente como le ocurrió a Himeko, cuando iba en el autobús. Descargó si ira por quinta vez consecutiva en el ya triturado boleto, al ver la larga fila de pasajeros que esperaban subir. _

_También, además de esa ley, existe otra que dice más o menos: si existe una posibilidad de que una situación empeore, lo hará, y si dicha posibilidad no existe, empeorará de todos modos. Precisamente en esa típica frasecilla estaba pensando nuestra protagonista ("Esto no puede ser peor..."), cuando sube una señora, de unos 45 años, con un vestido de flores (y dimensiones gigantescas), cargando un gran número de bolsas de supermercado. Luego de pagar con dificultad su boleto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un lugar que sólo estaba ocupado por el lado de la ventana, por una joven de pelo castaño y de aspecto malhumorado, cosa que la señora ni notó._

_- ¿Disculpa, querida, serias tan amable de ayudarme con estas bolsas? - _

_La voz distrajo los desesperados pensamientos de Himeko. Giró su cabeza para dirigirse a quien le hablaba, pero antes de que pudiera responder, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mitad de un descomunal pedido sobre sí misma._

_- Haa, muchas gracias cariño.- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo (de flores también) para secarse el sudor de la cara._

– _No sabes lo complicada que estaba al subirme al autobús.- Terminó de secarse la cara y guardó su pañuelo._

_Si en ese momento alguien hubiese visto la ventanilla por fuera, jamás hubiese pensado que bajo esa torre de bolsas iba una joven, que luchaba por mantener la mente en blanco, por lo menos hasta llegar a su destino._

El profesor se quedó unos minutos meditando su decisión a tomar, ya cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas. Como profesor jefe del curso, era su obligación elegir a uno de sus colegas para que lo ayudara durante la estadía en la cabaña, más dos apoderados que se determinarían durante la reunión que tendría lugar 3 horas más tarde. Repasó sus posibilidades, primero pensó en Kidari Momoko, una profesora de unos 30 años, buena para conversar, en definitiva no era una persona que le desagradaba... pero recordó su fobia a los insectos, y tras imaginársela llenando la cabaña de insecticida a tal punto que la dejaría imposibilitada para la convivencia, desechó esa opción. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarla de sus pensamientos. Luego estaba Sumi Nobu, mujer joven, bastante reservada, pero que de vez en cuando se lograba conversar con ella, obteniendo como resultado un ameno intercambio de palabras, pero también la descartó al recordar que era excesivamente buena para dormir, a tal punto de encontrarla tomando siestas entre cada receso, y cuando no, se le veía corrigiendo exámenes o trabajos apresuradamente. Todo esto lo sabía porque además de ser un buen observador, era una muy buena persona para entablar conversaciones, sabía qué cosas decir y en qué momento, además no era una persona sin gracia, tenía el pelo de un color negro muy intenso y ojos grises que en conjunto hacían de él una persona atractiva.

Sacudió su cabeza por segunda vez. Finalmente, se obligó a pensar en su opción más obvia: Himemiya.

"Que estupidez", pensó, al haber dado tantos rodeos cuando esa opción era evidente. Ella fue la primera persona con la que habló al llegar a trabajar, y a pesar de que Himemiya es una mujer de pocas palabras, siempre disfrutó de su compañía. Pero… no sabía cómo era la situación a la inversa, por lo que temía le dijera que no.

- Ya está, iré a invitarla – dijo decido al aire, y se levantó de su silla, directo a la sala de profesores.

En la sala de profesores:

- "... y con el informe de este accidente que ha dejado a la avenida Yotsuya 21 en un gran embotellamiento, nos despedimos, muy buenas tar..." – Chikane no dejó continuar a la periodista y apagó la radio. Se levantó a preparar un té. Estaba hirviendo el agua, cuando alguien entra en la sala de profesores.

- Buenas tardes, Himemiya-san – dijo el profesor medio sorprendido, al no esperarse a su colega en ese lugar.

- Yamamoto-san, buenas tardes – responde.

- Hasta cuando debo decirle, llámeme por mi nombre – dice, aunque sabe que jamás será así.

-Sólo si también me llamas por el mío – cuantas veces le había tocado responder aquello. Desde que se conocieron, él nunca la tuteó, según ella creía, por respeto, aunque nunca le dio mayor importancia.

Hiroshi Yamamoto se limitó a sonreír, como siempre lo hacía en esos eternos diálogos.

- ¿Te gustaría beber un poco?- preguntó Chikane indicando el té.

- Por favor –

Chikane sirvió el té en silencio, mientras que Yamamoto, aún de pie, pensaba en cómo pedirle que lo acompañara en el paseo.

- Himemiya-san, tengo algo que pedirle – ambos estaban ya sentados y tras unos minutos de silencio, Yamamoto decidió romperlo, yendo directo al grano.

Chikane sólo levantó la mirada, pero no respondió.

- Bueno, como sabe, a mi curso le corresponde ir a la cabaña este fin de año, y necesito de la compañía de un profesor, además de mí, claro, para que me ayude a cuidar a los jóvenes.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, esperando algún comentario por parte de su interlocutor, pero éste permanecía en silencio.

- Así que, ¿le gustaría acompañarme? – Terminó. Le sostuvo la mirada.

Chikane pareció meditar la mejor forma de rechazar su propuesta, ya que no tenía la menor intención de asistir. Tomó aire para responder, pero Yamamoto la interrumpió:

- Le propongo esto: a las 7 de esta tarde, tendré la reunión con los apoderados, acompáñeme a la reunión, y después me responde.-

- Está bien.- respondió tras unos segundos, a pesar de que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, pero al menos tendría algo que hacer, ya que tenía la tarde libre, y precisamente en ese día en que Nayuki, inocentemente, le había hecho recordar tantas cosas, prefirió no estar sola en su departamento.

- Perfecto.- volvió a sonreir, miró la hora, eran las cinco en punto, tendría tiempo para comer, y por qué no, volver a tentar su suerte:

- Me voy a comer algo antes de ir al salón para terminar con los preparativos de la reunión, ¿le gustaría comer algo conmigo? – Se puso de pie.

- Sí... "_por qué no".- _respondió, levantándose también.

Entonces, juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde Chikane pidió un jugo de durazno y Yamamoto un sandwich.

No hablaron mucho, y lo poco se centró en temas de la escuela, nada muy relevante.

Luego de cargar la comida a la cuenta de Yamamoto, Chikane se excusó diciendo que quería pasar el resto de tiempo antes de la reunión en la sala de música, así, ambos se despidieron caminando en sentidos opuestos.

- Bien, entonces, la veo más tarde - se encaminó hacia la sala donde se haría la reunión para terminar de arreglar asuntos para esta misma.

Antes de ir a la sala de música, Chikane pasó a los servicios a refrescarse un poco, ya que el calor era aún más sofocante a esa hora, a pesar de los esfuerzos del aire acondicionado.

_El último tramo del recorrido se llevo a cabo sin mayores incidentes, sin embargo, nuestra protagonista iba resignada ya a llegar tarde. Al bajar del autobús echó un vistazo a su reloj: las 17:30, eso significaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso._

_Nunca antes había ido a ese lugar, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que el recinto estaba compuesto por 3 grandes edificios, ubicados de tal forma que si se uniesen con una línea imaginaria, formarían un triángulo, en cuyo centro se encontraba una pequeña plaza rodeada árboles y flores, lugar que seguramente en más de una ocasión a alguien le habrá servido para relajarse de un día atareado. Himeko se encaminó hacia la plaza, esperando encontrarse con alguien que le facilitara el cómo llegar al dónde._

_Fue lo primero bueno que le sucedió en el día, se encontró con un caballero que barría el camino, se acercó a él y le dio las indicaciones a donde iba, a lo que el hombre amablemente respondió:_

_- Edificio Kazaku -_

_Agradecida, corrió hacia el edificio y luego de entrar, disminuyó la velocidad para evitar algún accidente._

Un poco más fresca, Chikane se sentó frente al piano de la escuela, y sin más ni más, comenzó a tocar una melodía, diferente a la que había tocado para sus alumnas, esta era mucho más rápida, compleja, furiosa, llena de expresión; mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo cada nota y su vibración en sus oídos, sus dedos, en todo su cuerpo, y se dejó llevar por aquello, vaciándose de las emociones evocadas. De pronto, la melodía cambia, ahora es más lenta, pausada, tan sutil como el suave batir de una mariposa cuando descansa en una superficie. Así, de forma intermitente, la melodía comenzó a bajar su volumen, a medida que los párpados que resguardaban aquellas perlas azules dejaban de apretarse, dándole a Chikane un aspecto de estar durmiendo, salvo claro, por sus dedos, que ahora apenas presionan las teclas para producir el sonido justo antes de concluir la pieza.

_Subió las últimas escaleras de dos en dos, dobló en un pasillo y se encontró por fin con lo que estaba buscando, se dirigió a la puerta, tomó aire antes de golpearla suavemente._

Luego de que la melodía acabo, Chikane sentía que había recuperado la serenidad que hace un momento había perdido. Ubicó sus dedos sobre el piano para volver a tocar, cuando alguien la interrumpe al tocar la puerta. Algo molesta, se pone de pie para recibir de forma no muy agradable al causante del ruido y tratar de hacer que se vaya lo más pronto posible. Así y con estas intenciones en mente, gira la perilla.

_- ¡¡ Lamento llegar tarde!! – _

Al deshacer su reverencia, se encuentra con un par de ojos azules que le devuelve una mirada fría e indiferente, sin embargo, las intenciones de su portadora se esfumaron al tiempo que se encontraban también con el par de ojos violeta.

Luego del choque producido por ambas miradas, Chikane rompió el silencio:

- ¿Necesitas algo? – aunque era una pregunta bastante obvia, Himeko no se dio cuenta, puesto que se había puesto algo nerviosa al verse en el lugar equivocado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – fue lo que atinó a decir, y una vez más hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Podrías dejar las reverencias y responderme la pregunta?-

- Esto… necesito llegar a una reunión en la sala de tercero de preparatoria, y bueno, me perdí… – articuló de forma casi inaudible.

- ¿Con el profesor Yamamoto? – preguntó Chikane comprendiendo algo. Himeko asintió.

- ¿Para hablar sobre un paseo de fin de año? - una imperceptible sombra de sonrisa cruzó los labios de Chikane.

- Sí – esta vez Himeko habló enérgicamente.

- ¿Y llegas tarde? – continuó preguntando, a la vez que echaba una breve mirada a su reloj de muñeca.

- ¡Sí! – estaba casi saltando.

- Y tu nombre es…-

- Kurusugawa Himeko, ¿podrías por favor decirme dónde debo ir? – replicó Himeko impacientándose aún más.

Chikane suspiró antes de responder.

- Este es el salón de música, el que tú buscas se encuentra en el edificio de enfrente.- Señaló con el pulgar detrás de su espalda. - Y… también haz de saber que tu reunión no comienza sino en una hora y media más.-

Ante la atónita reacción de Himeko, a Chikane no le quedó opción más que reír abiertamente, soltando una pequeña carcajada, a pesar de que internamente sentía unas ganas enormes de haberse echado a reír aún más, sin embargo su implacable costumbre de no demostrar sus emociones impidió su expresión.

- No te rías.- dijo una avergonzaba Himeko.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- se disculpó cubriendo su boca con una mano, para intentar en vano ocultar su sonrisa.

- Bueno, gracias por la información, por cierto, ¿me puedes decir dónde puedo comer algo?, muero de hambre.- dijo, tratando de salir lo más pronto posible de su embarazosa situación.

- Puedes ir a la cafetería, si quieres puedo acompañarte.- se ofreció amablemente.

- Está bien…- dijo Himeko con su rostro vuelto a la normalidad.

- Vamos.- dijo Chikane cerrando la puerta tras de sí e invitando a Himeko a seguirla.

En la cafetería, Himeko, recuperada de su bochorno, pidió un almuerzo completo, después de todo, no había desayunado; mientras que Chikane, que ya había comido antes, pidió sólo un jugo.

Mientras Himeko comía, la otra tuvo la oportunidad para observarla con mayor detenimiento, no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de haberla conocido hace unos minutos. Estuvo atenta a todos sus movimientos de forma casi inconsciente, incluso encontraba inexplicablemente graciosa la forma en que se llevaba la comida a la boca. Sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la propia Himeko, quien levantó la cabeza por primera vez cuando ya llevaba la mitad de su plato. Chikane tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que le devolvían la mirada, ¿se equivocaba o era también tan intensa como la suya?

No se atrevió a pestañear, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la otra. Himeko, sin desviar su mirada, dejo los servicios apoyados en el plato, y adoptó una posición de absoluta concentración. El calor y la sequedad del ambiente obligaron a Chikane a pestañear contra su voluntad y al hacerlo, temió haber roto aquel mágico momento, según ella, pero Himeko estaba teniendo algo totalmente diferente en mente:

- Gané.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Qué?- Chikane no entendía la expresión del todo.

- Pestañeaste primero que yo.- explicó con sencillez.

- A eso, sí, me ganaste…- dijo sintiendo una gran decepción en su interior. Al mismo tiempo, no podía creer lo ingenua que era Himeko. Pero por lo menos había servido para que no se diera cuenta de que la había estado mirando.

Luego de este pequeño juego, que fue sólo para Himeko, reanudó su ingesta de alimentos. Tras terminar, y luego de haber cargado todo a la cuenta de Chikane, (no sin antes haber discutido largamente, pues una se negaba), volvieron a la sala de música, a petición de Himeko, quien había entrevisto el piano de la sala y quiso apreciarlo más de cerca. Una vez dentro, la de pelo castaño se sentó frente al piano, Chikane se quedó atrás, atenta a lo que haría.

Himeko, tras observarlo unos instantes deslizó un dedo por una tecla que se encontraba más o menos en el medio del piano, sólo la rozó, puesto que no produjo ningún sonido. Chikane se preguntó a si misma si sabría tocar. Obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato:

- La verdad es que yo no se tocar.- confesó. – Pero me parece muy lindo, y nunca había tenido uno de frente.- Hizo presión sobre la tecla que había rozado, luego, con el mismo dedo índice, tocó la siguiente y continuó así, pausadamente, haciendo una escala que iba en ascenso. Cuando faltaban las dos notas más altas del instrumento otros dedos se deslizaron sobre ellas, completando el recorrido. Chikane estaba a su lado, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. No había podido evitar caminar hacia ella mientras ejecutaba la escala, se había enternecido con la imagen de Himeko, que se veía como un niño jugando con su juguete preferido.

- Si quieres puedo tocar para ti.- Himeko se levantó inmediatamente de su silla dejándosela a Chikane, mientras se buscaba una y la ponía cerca del piano.

Chikane tomó asiento en el lugar que había ocupado Himeko, dudó unos instantes sobre cual melodía tocar, porque quería interpretar algo que fuera del agrado de su espectadora. Buscó algo en su memoria que le pudiera servir, hasta que encontró algo que la dejó satisfecha y comenzó a tocar. Himeko, por su parte, se acomodó en un costado del piano, y apoyo un codo. Al escuchar las primeras notas, quedó encantada, así que Chikane tomó confianza y continuó más segura.

La melodía escogida por Chikane era en verdad hermosa, algo así como una mezcla perfecta de colores vivos, pero no muy fuertes, de tonalidades variadas, pero no muy agudas ni graves; era en definitiva armonía.

Al cabo de un rato, Himeko comenzó a sentir sueño, pero no por aburrimiento, sino por la calidez que la envolvió desde el momento en que Chikane tocó la primera nota. Calidez que la acogió y la llevó a un mundo en el que todo era muy suave y esponjoso. Esto y el cansancio la hicieron caer en un sueño profundo.

Chikane notó que se había quedado dormida, y es que la estaba observando desde que la vio cerrar sus ojos. Procuró disminuir un poco el volumen de las notas para no perturbarla. No quiso detenerse, porque temió que Himeko despertara, y la verdad era que no quería dejar de verla así. Sintió que podía estar tocando eternamente con tal de mantener aquella paz que veía reflejada en su semblante.

Pero lo que la mayoría olvida en momentos como este, es la existencia del tiempo, y de lo fugaz que torna aquellos preciosos instantes que se desean que durasen por siempre. Cuando Chikane se dio cuenta, faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la reunión, así que improvisó un final para la eterna pieza que estaba tocando. Pero, contrario a sus pensamientos, Himeko no despertó cuando el silencio se hizo presente; tampoco lo hizo cuando Chikane la llamó por su nombre, y menos lo hizo cuando ésta le tocó el hombro. Así, con el propósito de zarandearla un poco más fuerte, se puso de pie y se acercó a la bella durmiente, pero antes que pudiera tocarla, sintió un olor que le llenó los sentidos, si eso era posible: el dulce aroma de Himeko.

Sin embargo, era muy leve, y se atrevió a ir por más. El rostro de la que dormía se veía perfilado sobre el piano, y a unos pocos centímetros se encontraba el de la pianista, quien se encontraba embriagada ya por el aroma, estando tan cerca.

Y esta vez no fue el tiempo el que interrumpió el momento, sino un, y sólo un pelo que cayó rebeldemente sobre la frente de Chikane, y que rozó la nariz de Himeko, provocando un estornudo que sacó finalmente, a la bella de su sueño. Chikane se retiró rápidamente antes que Himeko abriera los ojos tras el estornudo.

- Lo siento mucho, me quedé dormida…- fue lo primero que dijo, un tanto apenada.

- No te preocupes, por lo que vi estabas cansada.- dijo Chikane, aliviada por segunda vez que Himeko no se hubiera percatado de sus actos.

- Pero estabas tocando para mí, y no te escuché.- Himeko seguía con su arrepentimiento. - No sé que me pasó, de repente me relajé tanto que no lo pude evitar.-

- Y yo te digo que está bien, pero si tan mal te sientes… podrías visitarme algún día, entonces tocaría para ti nuevamente.-

- ¿En serio? – parecía realmente emocionada.

- Por supuesto.- "_tocaría para ti siempre si lo quisieras"_

- Bien.- dijo Himeko más animada.

- Bueno, debemos irnos, sino llegarás tarde de verdad.-

- ¿Me vas ir a dejar? -

- Olvidé decirte que yo también voy a la reunión.- explicó Chikane al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del salón y emprendían el camino juntas.

- ¿Por qué?, ah ya lo sé, tienes un hijo en ese curso.-

- ¿Un hijo?, no, yo sólo…- y detuvo su oración porque un pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza. Cómo fue que no lo pensó antes, si es tan obvio: Himeko va a la reunión de apoderados, eso quiere decir que tiene un hijo y si tiene un hijo… sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho… probablemente también está…

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – dijo Himeko deteniéndose, un tanto preocupada porque Chikane no siguió hablando.

- Sí, no es nada, sólo que recordé que… dejé una ventana abierta, sí.- fue la excusa más pobre que su atareada mente pudo trabajar.

- Ah, eso…- Himeko pensó que se preocupó demasiado.- Pues verás, yo también olvido hacer esas cosas de vez en cuando… creo que una vez llegué a dejar la puerta abierta.- se quedó mirando al techo, rebuscando en su memoria lo que acaba de decir.

- Contigo como ejemplo creo que debo dejar de preocuparme.- dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa, y reanudando la marcha.- Por cierto, Himeko, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo?, supongo que he de conocerlo.- intentó sonar casual, tratando de comprobar si Himeko tenía hijos.

- Yo no tengo hijos.- automáticamente, la presión del pecho de Chikane disminuyó, pero sólo un poco. Aun quedaba algo más por averiguar.- Por el momento los hijos no se encuentran dentro de mis planes cercanos.- Agregó.

- Ya veo. De modo que prefieres disfrutar de tu tiempo a solas con tu pareja. Me parece comprensible.- disfrazó una vez más su verdadera pregunta.

- Tampoco tengo pareja.- respondió Himeko, aliviando la inquietud interna de Chikane y al mismo tiempo liberando la presión por completo.- Oye, acaso quieres decir, ¿que con un hijo una pareja deja de disfrutar?

- Sí, en parte sí…- Himeko la miró con cara de reproche. - Vamos, no me puedes negar que cuando llega un hijo, hay cosas que no pueden hacerse tan seguido como antes, y sabes a que me refiero.- dijo con picardía.

- Es sólo un pequeño detalle en el que quizás tienes razón.- puntualizó Himeko al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban levemente.- Pero el sexo no lo es todo en una relación.- agregó mientras sus mejillas subían de tono.

- ¿Sexo?, yo no he hablado de sexo. Me refería simplemente a que se duerme menos, que me mente más sucia tienes, Himeko...- dijo Chikane sólo para ver la reacción de Himeko, ya que estaba claro que sí se refería a lo que todos pensaron. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de salida, y disfrutó del gracioso efecto que tenían las mejillas de Himeko en su expresión. Definitivamente comenzaba a gustarle aquello.

La avergonzada pasó rápidamente por su lado, saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Chikane atrás.

- Te sonrojas con facilidad.- dijo la profesora cuando le dio alcance. Se encontraban cruzando la plaza.

- Lo sé.- respondió volteando su cara para que no estuviera a la vista de quien iba a su lado.

- Lo siento.- dijo un tanto arrepentida de su juego. – Entonces, cambiando de tema, si no tienes hijos ¿por qué estas aquí?

- Ah eso.- dijo volviendo a mirar a Chikane. – Es que mi hermano tiene a su hija aquí, y me pidió que asistiera a esta junta para ser parte de los que van al paseo. Es sólo por seguridad, a él no le gusta separase de su hija, son muy unidos. Entonces contamos con que me elijan para ir.-

- Espero que así sea.-

El resto del camino de la plaza al salón lo hicieron en silencio, una porque estaba pendiente de la bonita decoración del lugar, y la otra porque se encontraba rebatiendo internamente su idea de ir o no al paseo, lucha comenzada tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Himeko.

En el salón, Yamamoto se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio, y un poco más lejos de él, se encontraba un grupo de apoderados que iba creciendo conforme iban llegando uno en uno.

Cuando ambas entraron, Himeko se dirigió al grupo de padres y Chikane se ubicó cerca del profesor.

- Me alegro que haya venido.-

- Así es como habíamos acordado.- dijo simplemente Chikane. – Yamamoto-san, tengo que pedirlo un favor…- el profesor escuchó atentamente. Mientras hablaban, él último apoderado que faltaba estaba llegando ya.

- Kurusugawa-san, muy bien, lo recordaré.- dijo Yamamoto, Chikane fue a tomar asiento en primera fila, lejos de Himeko, quien estaba unos puestos más atrás.

Como estaba planeado, se habló de los últimos preparativos del evento, se fijaron horarios con actividades para los alumnos, e incluso un calendario con los platos que se servirían en él. Himeko ya se estaba aburriendo cuando llegó el turno de elegir a los padres que irían, así que se ofreció de inmediato y Yamamoto, recordando la petición de Chikane, la aprobó al instante.

Desde su puesto, Chikane volteó para ver a Himeko, quien al verle levantó ambos pulgares, esbozando una gran sonrisa, a la que respondió sonriendo también.

Luego de elegir al segundo apoderado, esta vez a un hombre, la sesión se dio por finalizada.

Como Himeko estaba aburrida, y al borde de haberse quedado dormida, decidió salir a penas el profesor Yamamoto permitió que todos se fueran. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la salida. Cuando está fuera por fin, comienza a buscar algo en su bolso, extrayendo el objeto tras haberlo encontrado. De él saca un cigarro, guarda la cajetilla mientras lo mantiene entre sus labios, cuando se dispone a prenderlo, una mano le arrebata el objeto de la boca.

- ¿Acaso no estás enterada de todo el daño que esto te produce?- inquirió Chikane jugando con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, fuera del alcance de Himeko, quien intenta quitárselo sin tener éxito.

- Si por eso fuera nadie fumaría en este mundo, devuélvemelo ya, quieres.- otro intento fallido por recuperar su vicio.

- No quiero.- dio un pasó hacia atrás y partió el cigarro en dos, frente a los ojos de Himeko.

- Pagarás por eso.- dijo dedicándole una fugaz mirada de odio. Se dio media vuelta para irse, Chikane se queda en su lugar. Cuando estaba a dos metros de distancia voltea. Hay algo que ha olvidado preguntar durante toda la tarde.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -

- Himemiya Chikane.- fue lo único que dijo. A ella no se le había pasado por alto la falta de interés de Himeko en saber su nombre, pero esta pequeña inquietud fue borrada en ese momento.

- Bien, adiós Chikane, ha sido un gusto conocerte.-

- Adiós, Himeko.- hizo señas con una mano. – Nos volveremos a ver.- dijo para sí.

Observó la figura de Himeko alejarse cada vez más. El sol se estaba poniendo, tiñendo la atmósfera de un color naranja. La observa llegar a una esquina, y nota que voltea mirando hacia donde se encuentra ella, la ve prender un cigarro, lanzar una bocanada de humo al aire y… ¿sacándole la lengua?...

Ante el gesto a Chikane no le quedó más remedio que sonreír.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese gesto se había mostrado en su expresión durante esa tarde.

Hizo una nota mental de lograr que Himeko dejara el vicio más adelante, y se refirió a un futuro cercano, porque está acostumbrada a cumplir lo que se propone, y además porque estaba más que segura que la volvería a ver. Así, con este pensamiento en mente, más el gracioso gesto de Himeko, se dirigió a casa.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde se encuentra ya en su apartamento. Su mente está llena de recuerdos de la tarde. No tiene hambre, así que se dirige a su habitación a oscuras, para observar con mayor comodidad las luces de la ciudad desde su gran ventanal que ocupa casi toda una pared. Aún faltan unas horas para que la luna se posicionara en frente de ella, por lo que el brillante astro no se encuentra a la vista.

- Himeko – susurró su nombre una última vez, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho que ya estuviera grabado con fuego en su memoria.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, volviendo a la realidad de su departamento.

-¿Sí? – contestó.

- Himemiya-san, soy Yamamoto, disculpe el haberla llamado pero es que salió tan rápido de la reunión que no alcancé a hablarl…. – no pudo seguir hablando, porque Chikane lo interrumpió.

- Sobre mi respuesta, sí, discúlpeme, la verdad es que, salí tan rápido que olvidé que debía hablar con usted –

- Bueno, entonces ¿qué me dice? –

- Iré –

-¿De verdad?, honestamente, luego de verla marchar pensé que no querrí… - nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- Por supuesto que iré.- No tenía ganas de seguir conversando.- Bueno, me despido Yamamoto-san, estoy cansada, gracias por la invitación. Adiós. – dijo, y tras escuchar un adiós de la otra voz al teléfono, colgó.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – Sentenció con la imagen de una recién conocida en mente… volvió a sonreír.


	3. 5 días y 6 noches

**5 días y 6 noches**

El sonido de la caja registradora se escuchaba en todo el local. No había otro cliente además de Takeshi. ¿La razón de todo esto? Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Una vez estuvo todo registrado, el cajero presionó el botón para obtener el total, suma que fue pagada por Takeshi con un par de billetes. Luego de guardar todo en bolsas de papel, el cliente se despide amablemente al tiempo que un ayudante le abre la puerta, para luego cerrarla con llave. A altas horas de la madrugada conviene mantener las cosas así.

Takeshi abre la puerta de su auto con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostiene las compras, que luego deja en el asiento de copiloto. Mientras pone en marcha el vehículo y sale de la gasolinera, lo único abierto a esas horas, repasa mentalmente lo que acaba de comprar, y se pregunta si habrá faltado algo, a pesar de que lo fundamental está empacado ya.

Como no había tráfico, demoró apenas siete minutos en llegar a su departamento. Tocó brevemente la bocina, lo suficiente como para sacar de la posible siesta al sereno de turno y que éste a su vez le abriera el portón eléctrico para avanzar al subterráneo. Las luces se prendieron automáticamente tras parpadear unos segundos. El dueño del automóvil bajó de él, junto con sus compras y cerró suavemente la puerta de su vehículo. Se produjo un eco, el cual lo acompañó al ritmo de sus pasos, hasta que éstos se detuvieron frente al ascensor, que estaba todavía en ese piso, luego de que él mismo lo hubiera ocupado minutos atrás. La máquina lo llevó hasta el sexto piso. Las luces nuevamente parpadearon antes de iluminar los pálidos pasillos. Se encaminó a su departamento, el número 604.

- Yoko-chan, ya llegué.- anunció tras cerrar la puerta. - ¿Yoko-chan?- llamó un poco más alto al no obtener respuesta.

- En el dormitorio.- se escuchó una voz apagada.

Takeshi se dirigió hacia allá. En la habitación se encontraba su hija Yoko, con medio cuerpo bajo la cama.

- ¿Has visto mis sandalias?, ¿Esas verdes con café? - preguntó, mientras buscaba afanada bajo la cama.

- Las guardé ayer.- dijo en tono de disculpa. Yoko resurgió con dificultad desde ahí abajo.

- Me lo hubieras dicho.- resopló apartando unos mechones de su cara. - ¿Por cierto, qué fuiste a comprar?

- Sólo un par de cosas para el viaje – respondió, pero al ver la cara de reproche de su hija quién intuía que no eran "sólo" un par de cosas, agregó - compré un par de bebidas, galletas, papas fritas, goma de mascar, una bolsa de caramelos y unos masticables. No me mires así, sabes que tú y tu tía Himeko adoran los dulces.- argumentó a su favor.

- Está bien.- al fin y al cabo era cierto, sólo que ella no había estado de acuerdo en salir a comprarlos a esas horas. – Lo guardaré en la mochila.-

- Ya lo hago yo, baja a ver a tu tía, dile que salimos en 3 minutos.-

Obedeciendo a la petición, Yoko se dirigió a la sala de estar, que tenía una particularidad que la hacía diferente a cualquier otra del edificio, además de la que se encontraba bajo ésta. Ubicada en el piso de una esquina, se encontraba disimulada una puerta-trampa. Retiró la pequeña alfombra que la recubría y tiró de una argolla metálica para abrirla, la acomodó extendiéndola sobre el piso. Luego descendió por una pequeña escalera de caracol que conducía al piso de abajo, el 504. Himeko y Takeshi habían decidido instalar aquel mecanismo para tener mayor comodidad, y es que, tras la muerte de la madre de Yoko apenas un mes luego de haber dado a luz, Himeko se encargó de ayudar a su hermano en cuidado y crianza de la pequeña.

- ¿Tía Himeko?, ¿Estás lista ya? – preguntó mientras descendía rápidamente por el reducido espacio de la curvada escalera.

- Todo listo.- Himeko apareció desde su dormitorio, con un bolso de mano y arrastrando una maleta.

- Bien, subamos esto entonces, para ir todos juntos.-

- Sí.- estaba emocionada por el paseo, aunque su propósito de ida era cuidar a los jóvenes.

Entre las dos subieron la maleta. Arriba los esperaba Takeshi, con sus llaves en mano, listo para partir...

En otro punto de la ciudad, una ansiosa profesora se encontraba pendiente de cada auto que llegaba al lugar, mientras que pasaba lista a medida que los estudiantes llegaban al autobús.

- ¿Cuántos faltan por llegar?- la voz de Yamamoto la obligó a desviar su mirada del auto que venía llegando.

- Sólo cuatro más.- repasó la lista.

- Bien, todavía queda tiempo.- dijo revisando su reloj.- Ahí viene llegando otro. Creo que es Kurusagawa-san.-

El corazón de Chikane dio un latido más fuerte de lo normal, haciéndole saber a su portadora que la espera había llegado a su fin. Y es que estuvo semana y media esperando ese momento. Fueron 11 días en los que aquel par de ojos violetas estuvieron rondando permanentemente su memoria. 264 horas que no hacían más que recordarle la única tarde que estuvo con ella. 15.840 minutos de los cuales tardó solo un par de ellos en darse cuenta que no dejaría de pensarla durante la semana y media siguiente.

Desde su posición se dedicó a observarlos. El primero en bajar fue Takeshi, quien fue saludado cordialmente por Yamamoto; luego bajó Yoko, quien tras saludar respetuosamente a su sensei, se despidió con un gran abrazo de su padre y fue inmediatamente hacia Chikane, para subir al autobús y reunirse con sus pares.

- Apellido.- en su rostro no había rastro de toda aquella expectación de hace algunos instantes, eso si se expresó en algún momento en su cara.

- Hinamoto.- respondió sonriendo. Luego subió las escaleras. La profesora se preguntó por qué su apellido no era Kurusagawa, pero ya se enteraría más tarde. Había vuelto a observar el auto, y por fin pudo ver a la persona que tanto había esperado. Tras mirarle unos instantes, como asegurándose que era real, se fijó en quien estaba a su lado. Instintivamente caminó hacia ellos, respondiendo su deseo de conocer todo de Himeko, incluyendo a su entorno.

Cuando llegó, no había duda que quien acompañaba a Himeko era su hermano. Las similitudes eran evidentes. Él tenía la misma forma de ojos que su hermana, sólo que éstos eran de un color violeta más oscuro, al igual que el castaño de su pelo, que también era un tono más oscuro. En cuanto a la estatura, era apenas un poco más alto que ella (Yoko tenía las mismas características de su padre, a excepción de sus ojos, que era azules, heredados de su madre). A pesar de tener más de diez años de diferencia con su hermana, conservaba aquella mirada tan jovial que compartía con ella.

- Buenos días.- saludó a los hermanos Kurusagawa. Himeko se sorprendió de verla ahí, ella no se había enterado de que también iba.

Yamamoto la presentó a Takeshi, quien no la conocía.

- Kurusagawa Takeshi, mucho gusto.- extendió su mano. Chikane la aceptó, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad en ese gesto. Lo curioso fue que Takeshi también sintió lo mismo.

Luego cargaron las maletas en el autobús, y Takeshi se despidió de Himeko con un abrazo.

Minutos más tarde estaban todos los alumnos arriba y la máquina ya se estaba alejando del instituto.

Como Chikane se subió al final, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle a Himeko que se sentara con ella, así que un tanto decepcionada, se sentó sola, al lado de la ventana y al principio del autobús. Himeko iba sentada tres puestos más atrás, junto al otro apoderado que habían seleccionado para ir. Chikane los vio antes de sentarse y tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ellos, sacar al hombre de ahí y sentarse ella en su asiento, junto a Himeko.

Yamamoto se encontraba atrás, asegurándose que todos los alumnos estuvieran en orden. Chikane sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, con pesar, intuyó que era al profesor que venía para sentarse con ella. Los pasos estaban ya a su lado, pero ella no miró, no se creía capaz de soportar todo el viaje junto a él, menos sabiendo que Himeko se encontraba muy cerca, interaccionando con alguien más.

- ¿Está ocupado este asiento? – preguntó una voz femenina que hizo que Chikane volteara de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias.- dijo sentándose. –No sabes... - se acercó al oído de Chikane y ésta automáticamente se tensó.- lo aburrido que es ese hombre, no para de hablar de negocios y cosas que no entiendo.- susurró y soltó una pequeña carcajada al final. – Por suerte tengo a mi hermano para que se encargue de esas cosas.- dijo alejándose de Chikane y sentándose bien.

- Para que se encargue de esas cosas en qué.- quiso saber la profesora.

- Lo que pasa es que tenemos un local nocturno, ambos trabajamos en él, pero Takeshi se encarga de administrarlo y yo de la atención del lugar.- explicó.

- ¿Local nocturno?, ¿Y atiendes tú? No me digas que eres una stripper.- bromeó Chikane, aunque deseaba que no fuera así.

- Chikane no digas esas cosas.- en la semioscuridad no se notó el leve sonrojo.- Soy una chef.- dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Y qué tal les va?- quiso saber.

- Bastante bien. No son muchos los lugares abiertos de noche que ofrezcan un servicio completo de comida. Además tenemos karaoke.- informó.

- Genial, me gustaría verlo alguna vez.- se interesó la profesora.

- Te llevaré cuando volvamos.- dijo Himeko, emocionada por llevarla a conocer su local. Chikane se alegró, porque ya eran dos compromisos que tenía con ella, el primero era juntarse para tocar el piano, y ahora este. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña, podía distinguir en la penumbra que sonreía. Se pregunto...

- ¿Cómo lo haces?, Himeko siempre estas sonriendo.-

- Yo...- le sorprendió el brusco cambio de tema, y no se le ocurría qué contestar.- Bueno es fácil, mira.- acercó sus manos al rostro de Chikane y con ambos índices puestos cerca de la comisura de los labios, presionó hacia arriba, obligándola a formar una sonrisa. - ¿Lo ves? -

- Lo es porque estoy contigo.- dijo sinceramente, esbozando por sí sola el gesto producido por Himeko.

- Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.-

- Si tú lo dices... - no quiso insistir en su declaración que Himeko pareció no tomarse muy en serio.

Luego continuaron platicando durante aproximadamente un tercio del viaje. Pero no dejaron de conversar por no tener otro tema, sino porque Himeko expresó que tenía sueño y quería dormir. Chikane no puso objeciones, guardó silencio y se dedicó a observar el paisaje nocturno. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a darle sueño también, y justo antes de que se quedara dormida, sintió un cuerpo cálido en su hombro que la hizo alertarse. Voltea y se da cuenta que es la cabeza de Himeko la que descansa en él. Al quedarse dormida había buscado una posición más cómoda, encontrándola en el hombro de quien iba a su lado.

Chikane se sintió abrumada, su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa. Esta vez podía sentir plenamente al aroma que manaba de Himeko.

Dudó unos instantes si dejarse llevar por lo que pensaba en esos momentos, mientras sentía un suave cosquilleo en aquel punto donde tenía contacto con Himeko.

Sin darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos, apoyó su mejilla sobre Himeko, rogando que su sueño fuese tan pesado como la vez anterior. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que algo ocurriera, imaginándose qué haría si ella se despertaba.

Sin embargo, nada pasó.

Entonces se relajó.

Minutos después, cayó en un sueño profundo, envuelta por todas esas emociones que la hacían estar ajena a cualquier otra realidad.

Y por supuesto, no pudo notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Himeko, quien al cabo de un rato, también se durmió de verdad.

Horas más tarde, cuando el cielo comenzaba a dar claras muestras de que el sol se avecinaba, el autobús se encontraba a punto de entrar a un camino colateral a la carretera, razón por la cual disminuyó su velocidad para entrar en éste. Un camionero que iba detrás, tocó la bocina al traspasarlos, en señal de protesta. El conductor del autobús ni se inmutó por el sonido, sin embargo, dos personas que dormía cómodamente, muy cerca una de la otra sí lo hicieron. Ambas abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, algo sobresaltadas. Chikane alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, la otra, al sentir esto, la alzó también, manteniendo la vista hacia arriba. Como consecuencia, sus rostros quedaron en frente uno del otro, a un palmo de distancia.

La reacción de las dos fue idéntica e inmediata, ambas adoptaron una posición recta, y miraron en sentidos opuestos. Al parecer observar el pasillo se volvió tan interesante para Himeko como la ventana cubierta con las cortinas para Chikane. No intercambiaron palabras durante los escasos diez minutos que restaban de recorrido.

Al bajar tuvieron que separarse, puesto que debían cumplir con sus tareas. Chikane bajó después del profesor, y se encargaron de la descarga del equipaje. Himeko y Suzuki (el otro apoderado), se encaminaron hacia la cabaña, para supervisar los grupos que se distribuirían en las habitaciones. Himeko se llevó una gran sorpresa al tener la construcción a la vista, y es que ésta era enorme. Tenía tres pisos, el primero estaba hecho de concreto y los dos últimos de madera. La parte de cemento correspondía al espacio de la cocina, comedor, sala de estar y baños; mientras que los otros eran sólo habitaciones. Antes de entrar, alcanzó a contar seis ventanas en el segundo piso, suponiendo que cada una equivalía a una habitación, había más de 12 en total, puesto que era sólo el frente. Por dentro era casi tan impresionante como por fuera. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era la gran sala de estar, que estaba muy bien equipada con numerosos muebles, además contaba con una mesa de billar. Himeko supuso que la cabaña también se ocupaba en invierno, puesto que había una gran chimenea en la pared del fondo. A un lado había dos puertas que seguramente conducían a los baños. Por el otro extremo se encontraba la escalera, y una puerta doble que daba con la cocina.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes se fueron separando en pequeños grupos que se distribuyeron en las habitaciones. Los adultos, al igual que los alumnos, se dividieron por género, quedando entonces Himeko compartiendo habitación con Chikane.

Debido a la excitación de encontrarse por fin en el lugar deseado, a todos se les quitó el poco sueño que les quedaba tras haber dormido en el autobús, por lo que decidieron preparar el desayuno. Voluntariamente, Himeko se ofreció a encargarse de la cocina, junto a ella, se sumaron tres voluntarios más, dos hombres y una mujer. Chikane se encontraba también en la cocina, guardando los víveres que habían traído. Aprovechó la oportunidad para comprobar la destreza de la chef, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que manipulaba los alimentos con extraordinaria precisión y coordinación. Al parecer en la cocina era el único lugar donde Himeko no era torpe, observó la profesora, mientras guardaba unas bolsas de arroz.

Minutos más tarde estaba todo servido. Estudiantes y adultos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Los comentarios le hicieron saber a la cocinera que estaba todo delicioso, Himeko sonrió ante las adulaciones. Estuvieron todos de acuerdo en que debía encargarse permanentemente de la preparación de la comida. Ella aceptó feliz.

Para ese día estaba planeado ir un lago que se encontraba a unos dos kilómetros. A todos se les pidió que apartaran en una mochila todo lo necesario para salir. También tuvieron que cambiarse ropa de modo que cuando todos estaban listos, vestía ropas ligeras, algunos iban sólo con su traje de baño puesto, ya que el calor comenzaba a ser evidente.

Como el trayecto no era muy largo, lo hicieron a pie. Iban todos conversando amenamente en fila y si ésta no hubiese estado tan ordenada, Chikane no se habría dado cuenta que uno de sus componentes se alejaba un poco del grupo, desviando su camino desde el sendero al bosque que lo acompañaba. Siguió a la figura, sabiendo sus intenciones, adentrándose tras ella en el bosque. La siguió desde muy cerca, procurando no ser detectada, esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.

- Si que eres porfiada.- acortó de un gran paso la distancia que las separaba, sobresaltando a Himeko.

- Ah, eras tú.- dijo tomando el cigarro de su boca que aun no encendía, protegiéndolo de Chikane.

- Puedes fumar tranquila, no vengo a quitarte el vicio todavía.- se puso a la defensiva Chikane, observando el movimiento de Himeko para esconder el cigarrillo.

- Está bien.- dijo con un ademán de acercarse la varilla blanca a la boca, movimiento que Chikane aprovechó para arrebatárselo de los dedos.

- Pero si me lo pones tan fácil no dudaré cada vez que tenga oportunidad.- dijo, y con el mismo gesto que utilizó la vez pasada, partió el cigarro en dos.

- ¡Tramposa! – la acusó Himeko.

- Me lo agradecerás algún día.- aseguró.

- No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por que llegue ese momento.- replicó, buscando un nuevo cigarro en su bolso. - ¿Me dejaras fumar en paz? – preguntó mirando con recelo a Chikane.

- Insisto en que lo dejes, pero descuida, no lo volveré a hacer por hoy.- al ver la seriedad con que la miraba Himeko, añadió – está bien, no lo haré hoy ni mañana, lo prometo.-

Himeko se había puesto realmente molesta cuando de sus queridos cigarros se trataba, así que la profesora decidió dejar de lado sus intenciones, y continuar caminando tranquilamente. La acompañó en silencio mientras la otra consumía su cigarrillo, y luego se unieron a la cola del grupo. El resto del camino se hizo muy corto, y en muy poco tiempo llegaron al lugar.

Los adultos se instalaron bajo la sombra de unos árboles, mientras que los estudiantes se dispersaron por todo el lugar. El calor era soportable gracias a una leve pero reconfortante brisa fresca.

En poco tiempo, estaban todos los alumnos en el agua, y más tarde fueron también los adultos. Chikane sólo se mojó los pies, junto a Himeko. Luego de refrescarse, volvieron a donde estaban sus cosas y se tumbaron sobre las toallas. Conversaron larga y tendidamente, logrando conocerse un poco más, hasta que Yamamoto y Suzuki interrumpieron, uniéndose a la plática, que automáticamente dio un giro, centrándose en temas que para Chikane al menos no tenían ninguna relevancia.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Al caer la tarde, se encontraban recorriendo el camino de vuelta, cansados y hambrientos, a pesar de haber llevado provisiones.

Tras una contundente y deliciosa cena preparada por Himeko, los jóvenes se repartieron por la sala de estar, mientras que otros salieron al aire libre, tras la cabaña. Chikane, cuya presencia no era necesaria por el momento, se retiró a dormir. Al llegar a la habitación, eligió la cama que se encontraba apegada a la pared.

Apartó los cojines, se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente. No llevaba ni diez minutos de sueño, cuando una mano en su hombro la mueve con suavidad.

- Chikane…- dijo la voz de Himeko, un tanto angustiada por despertarla.

- ¿Qué quieres Himeko? – su voz soñolienta hizo que ésta se sintiera aun más culpable por despertarla.

- Disculpa pero… es que… no te enojes, pero yo… verás, no puedo dormir si no lo hago cerca de la pared.- terminó hablando en susurros, creyendo que eso amortiguaría el posible enojo que esperaba de Chikane al escuchar su extraño argumento. Sin embargo, ésta no se molestó.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó incorporándose, un poco más despierta.

- Simplemente no me gusta…- respondió Himeko y la profesora tuvo la impresión de que ocultaba algo más.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se acostó en la otra cama, que si bien también tenía pared a su lado, no se encontraba pegada a ésta. Esperó que Himeko se acostara para decir:

- Pero no me culpes después si algún bicho baja de la pared a tu cama y te despierta.- bromeó un poco para vengarse de que la hubiesen despertado. Recibió un cojinazo por toda respuesta.

- Se dice buenas noches.- dijo con un tono de satisfacción al haber escuchado el pequeño quejido de Chikane al recibir el cojín.

- Buenas noches.- apartó el cojín dejándolo en los pies. Gracias al cansancio, se volvió a dormir rápidamente y no despertaría en toda la noche.

Himeko tardó un poco más en dormirse, debido a la costumbre que tenía de pasar la noche en vela trabajando, quiso hablar con Chikane, pero supuso acertadamente que ésta ya dormía y obviamente no quiso despertarla. Cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, lo hizo inconscientemente descansando su cabeza en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes la de la peliazul, guiada por un leve rastro de aroma que había quedado impregnado en la almohada.

Para las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, se encontraban todos listos y equipados para ir a recorrer las cuevas de Tokobi, que se encontraban a veinte minutos en bus del lugar.

Hubo tres estudiantes que se negaron a ir, argumentando que tenían claustrofobia, así que tuvieron que designar a alguien para que se quedara con ellos. La persona elegida fue Himeko, quien, aliviada para sus adentros, se quedó en la casa.

La excursión resultó ser muy emocionante. Tuvieron la oportunidad de recorrer toda la cueva, debido a que su extensión no era muy grande.

Por otro lado, en la cabaña, a los estudiantes y a Himeko se les ocurrió una brillante idea para esperar a los excursionistas, quienes llegaron cinco horas más tarde, encontrándose con muchos cubos, llenos de globos de agua. Entusiasmados, se dispusieron a refrescarse de forma entretenida.

Se dividieron en dos bandos, separando también los globos en dos armamentos. Cuando estaban todos provistos de bombas, uno de ellos silbó indicando que la guerra había comenzado. Los adultos se retiraron del campo de batalla para resultar ilesos, sin embargo, Himeko y Suzuki se les unieron más, tarde, tras recibir un ataque por parte de Yoko y del hijo de Suzuki, respectivamente.

Chikane se retiró un poco más, tras esquivar por poco un globo que pasó rozándole la oreja. Decidió rodear la cabaña para quedar a salvo del juego. Del otro lado se estiró en una silla de playa a descansar un poco, libre por el momento de ocupaciones. Cerró los ojos pensando que quizás hasta podría dormir, pero unas pequeñas gotitas de agua en su frente la obligaron abrirlos nuevamente. Las gotitas procedían del pelo castaño de una guerrera que se encontraba inclinada sobre Chikane, sosteniendo dos globos sobre su cabeza y torso.

- Himeko, no lo harás...- dijo no muy convencida, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en ella.

- Esta es... mi venganza por haber roto mis cigarrillos... DOS VECES.- y sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara, cerró sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde el lugar en donde se libraba la lucha, se vio salir corriendo de un costado de la casa, a una castaña que de milagro no cayó al tropezar con una rama, seguida muy de cerca por una empapada peliazul, quien en la carrera tomó un globo de la cesta y haciendo acopio de toda su puntería, la lanzó contra Himeko. El misil fue a dar justo en su cabeza. Himeko volteó y comenzó a reir, contagiando a Chikane.

Pero la razón por la que Himeko reía, era porque la profesora se encontraba en medio de donde más volaban globos. Como consecuencia, en menos de diez segundos, se empapó más de lo que estaba.

Volvieron a la cabaña para secarse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras lo hacia, Chikane tuvo la certeza de que lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que había pensado

Sin darse cuenta, los dos días sucesivos pasaron volando, entre la visita a las termas en el primero, y al pueblo en el siguiente. Este último era muy famoso por sus tiendas de artesanía, por lo que cada uno terminó comprando mínimo tres productos.

Esa noche previa a la última, por tradición los profesores y apoderados, se alojarían en un hostal, dejando la cabaña sola para los adolescentes, por lo tanto, volvieron un poco más temprano, de modo que hubiera tiempo para ordenar las cosas, antes de ir a donde alojarían. El hostal era el mismo que se utilizaba todos los años, así que el dueño del lugar sabía de la llegada de los cuatros con anticipación, sólo que hubo una pequeña confusión con los días. El hombre suponía que llegarían después, de modo que no disponían de las habitaciones amobladas para los cuatro. Quedaban una con cama matrimonial, y otra con dos camas. Lógicamente, el profesor no compartiría cama con Suzuki, así que, como suponen, Chikane y Himeko tuvieron que dormir juntas.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, ambas estaban listas para acostarse pero alargaban inútilmente el momento, dando innecesarias vueltas la baño, y rebuscando objetos que no ocuparían en sus bolsos. Los días que habían pasado juntas habían hecho que entraran en confianza, de tal forma que no debían por qué avergonzarse por el hecho de compartir el mismo lecho, sin embargo, ninguna podía explicar la razón de su comportamiento. Finalmente, Chikane fue la primera en acostarse, seguida por Himeko, quien apagó la luz antes de hacerlo.

Pero la profesora se levantó inmediatamente tras recordar algo importante. Encendió la luz e hizo que Himeko, confundida, se levantara. Luego le pidió que la ayudara a correr la cama. Así, del centro de la habitación, desplazaron el mueble hasta apegarlo a la pared.

Acostadas nuevamente, Himeko no podía creer el gesto tan considerado de Chikane, y tuvo el impulso de agradecérselo de una forma poco común.

- Chikane… - la llamó para que volteara, porque en ese momento le daba la espalda. Al escuchar su nombre, giró su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y dirigió su cabeza hacia Himeko, prestando atención.- Gracias.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a su mejilla, depositando un suave beso, apenas rozando su piel. Sin embargo, la oscuridad traicionó a Himeko, quien calculó mal, pasando a rozar algo más que la piel de la mejilla.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios estaban posados ya, tocando en parte la comisura de la boca de Chikane. Todo se paralizó al acto por unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para ambas se sonrojaran y sus latidos se aceleraran abruptamente. Chikane actuó por instinto, suponiendo que no había error en la acción de Himeko. Con un sutil movimiento, sin perder el único y valioso contacto, sus labios quedaron por fin frente a frente, uniéndose cada vez más uno con el otro. La suavidad de aquel tacto bloqueó su mente y sus sentidos, menos el que se encargaba de la zona a la que estaba dirigida toda su atención. Cuando ya no quedaba aire entre medio, Chikane abrió levemente su boca, invitando a Himeko a hacer lo mismo, y ésta no se quedó atrás.

En un intento de afianzar el beso, Himeko pasó un brazo por sobre Chikane, dirigiéndolo a su espalda, pero ésta, al sentirlo, actuó por instinto nuevamente, pero estaba vez alejándose bruscamente de Himeko. Confundida y avergonzada, ésta volteó rápidamente, enterrándose bajo las sábanas.

Chikane, al caer en la cuenta de sus propios actos, las agradables sacudidas que hace unos segundos se encontraban en su estómago, subieron hasta su pecho, transformándose en un peso que presionó sobre él.

Quiso hablarle a Himeko, disculparse, hacerle saber de alguna forma que apartarla no había sido su intención, pero no pudo formular ninguna frase coherente.

Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente, no se dirigieron la palabra. Ninguna tuvo valor siquiera para mostrarse ningún tipo de gesto o seña. Como autómatas realizaron el resto de actividades que les correspondían.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido. Chikane se encontraba a la entrada del instituto, despidiéndose de Yamamoto, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Himeko estaba sentada en una banca a unos metros de la entrada del instituto, con la vista fija al suelo, sola. Takeshi se había llevado a Yoko a comer, y su hermana se negó a ir, diciendo que estaba cansada, así que estaba esperando el autobús, que tardaría bastante en llegar debido a la hora.

Chikane se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde había dejado su auto aparcado. En el camino se encontró con Himeko, y en un intento de arreglar las cosas, se ofreció a llevarla a casa, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde aquella noche. Himeko se limitó a asentir, en el fondo también quería remendar la situación. Con estas intenciones, subieron al auto, pero a ninguna de las dos se le ocurrió algo que decir.

La atmósfera que se creó entonces se hacía cada vez más densa, acompañada de un silencio que al parecer no cedería con facilidad. Chikane ya sabía dónde vivía Himeko, puesto que ésta ya se lo había mencionado, así que ni indicaciones había que decir. Esto incomodaba más a Himeko, ya que no tenía nada de qué estar pendiente, no como Chikane, que por lo menos iba manejando. En un intento de calmar la tensión, prendió la radio, pero la apagó inmediatamente tras escuchar la letra: "...si te acuerdas de aquel primer beso, de las noch..." que había salido de ella.

- No se me dan mucho las canciones románticas.- dijo simplemente por decir, en un fallido intento de ocultar lo que había sucedido. Porque la letra había sido muy clara y Himeko la había escuchado perfectamente. Sin embargo, la castaña quiso responderle algo, ya que finalmente el silencio había sido roto.

- Pero tiene una voz preciosa, ¿podemos terminar de escucharla?- antes de que Chikane le contestara, Himeko dirigió su mano a la radio, queriendo prenderla, sin darse cuenta de que la otra trató de hacer lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos pudo consumar sus actos, porque en el recorrido se rozaron ambas pieles, y como si por efecto de repulsión se tratara, se separaron automáticamente.

Con esto, el aire volvió a tornarse casi palpable.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que por fin llegaron al departamento. Chikane se bajó para ayudar a Himeko con sus pertenencias. Arrastró la maleta, caminando detrás de ella.

Durante el pequeño trayecto por el sendero que llevaba al edificio, Chikane pensaba con desesperación en alguna forma de impedir que la situación quedara así. No quería irse con la incertidumbre de saber qué pensaba Himeko. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ésta se había detenido y había volteado. Hubiese chocado si no hubiese escuchado:

- Gracias por traerme hasta acá.- dijo mirando el suelo.

- De nada.- respondió. Acomodó la maleta cerca de Himeko. Si iba a decir algo debía hacerlo ya. -Himeko, yo... lamento mucho si... - pero no pudo continuar, ya que Himeko había dado un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo sus brazos y envolviendo a Chikane en un abrazo, que selló tras su espalda. Tras unos segundos Chikane la estrechó también, un poco más arriba de donde lo estaba haciendo Himeko. Ambos corazones latían muy intensamente, retumbando en todo el pecho, de modo que ninguna de las dos pudo distinguir si el de la otra estaba igual que el propio. Tras un largo momento que consideraron apropiado, se separaron.

- La pasé muy bien contigo, Chikane-chan.- dijo empleando por primera vez aquel apelativo.

- ...chan? - se sorprendió un poco.

- Lo siento, ¿acaso te molesta?, si es así, no lo diré más.- se alarmó. Pero Chikane negó con la cabeza. Himeko sonrió aliviada. - Desde el primer día quise llamarte así, pero no me atreví... ahora que somos amigas podré hacerlo, porque seremos grandes amigas ¿verdad? - había un dejo de negación en la pregunta, pero Chikane no se percató, ya que las palabras de Himeko la helaron por completo, pero si eso era lo que quería, no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo. Por fin pudo comprender que todo había sido un error.

- Por supuesto, Himeko.- confirmó, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. A partir de ese momento, firmaron un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de olvidar aquella noche, ambas suponiendo que era lo que la otra quería.

Quedando verse pronto, Chikane se fue del lugar.

________________________________________________________________________

Ninguna se percató de que alguien las observaba desde una distancia prudente. Alguien que enloqueció de ira al ser testigo del abrazo. Nadie más podía tocar a su presa, nadie más que él... y se aseguraría de aquello.


	4. Control

**Control**

Luchando contra el fuerte deseo de destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, manejó con furia lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Durante el camino sus pensamientos no dejaban de pasarle imágenes en secuencia de lo que acababa de presenciar. Aquella nueva persona no se encontraba dentro de sus planes, en los que había contemplado a su antigua víctima en un contexto donde la situaba sola... ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar la situación después de tantos años en que todo estaba igual? Ahogó un gemido de sufrimiento. Realmente le afectaba mucho la presencia de alguien más. A pesar de haberla visto rodeada de otras personas, presentía que esta vez era diferente.

Al llegar a casa no reprimió su ira, tiró todo lo que se encontró a su alcance, llenando muy pronto el piso con trozos de vidrio, madera, cerámica y más vidrio. Corrió a su habitación, sacó una sudadera, que cambió por la que estaba trayendo y salió de casa, dando un portazo. Apenas llegó a la acera comenzó a correr tan fuerte como pudo. Llevaba diez minutos corriendo, cuando recién comenzó a sentirse menos tenso. Se detuvo en seco.

Apoyó su espalda en un poste de luz y respiró hondo un par de veces, recuperando el aliento, obligándose retomar la calma que siempre lo caracterizó. Todavía no había perdido nada, además estaba sólo haciendo suposiciones. De todas formas decidió que debía acelerar su plan. Lo que estaba predicho para hacerse en un año, tendría que hacerse en seis meses. Un poco más tranquilo, reanudó su ejercicio, esta vez trotando. Lo haría hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente exhausto, para así evitar matar al primero que se le cruzara en su camino.

­­­____________________________________________________________________

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en volver a verse, Chikane decidió que había precipitado mucho las cosas, permitiendo que todo ocurriera muy aprisa. ¿Desde cuando congeniaba tan bien con desconocidos? Si a lo largo de toda su vida existía sólo una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, alguien que siempre se mantuvo fiel a ella, a pesar de ciertas dificultades. Sintió una oleada de cariño hacia él, al recordar los momentos en que demostró estar ahí incondicionalmente.

- Apuesto a que pensabas en mí.- dijo un hombre llamado Yura que tomó asiento enfrente de Chikane, quien no lo había visto venir desde la pequeña terraza en donde estaba, en una cafetería.

- Siempre tan egocéntrico.- observó la peliazul. Aunque era cierto, hace unos segundos sí estaba pensando en él, desplazando momentáneamente a un personaje de pelo castaño y de encantadora sonrisa que ahora había vuelto a ocupar su puesto central en su mente.

- No te culpo, sé que soy irresistible.- dijo inclinándose sobre el respaldo del asiento, bebiendo un sorbo del refresco que acaba de traer un mesero.

- Si eres tan irresistible me pregunto por qué te abandonó tu novio.- lo miró con malicia, aunque sabía que aquello no iba a herirlo. Yura hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de contestar.

- Lo veía venir. Ese Yukihito nunca pudo olvidar a Souma.- puso cara de asco. -Apenas supo que él había vuelto de estudiar, corrió a sus brazos. Ahora están juntos en Francia, imagínatelo. Pero dejémonos de hablar tonterías, cuéntame de ti, ¿qué tal el paseo ese? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- El paseo… estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensé.- comenzó, para después contarle en parte que había conocido a Himeko, omitiendo claro aquel detalle que hacía referencia a la noche que había dormido con ella. Cuando terminó su relato, ambos habían acabado de beber de sus respectivos vasos.

- Estoy impresionado. En los siete años que te conozco Chikane, jamás te oí hablar tanto de alguien como lo haces ahora de Himeko.- se sintió realmente feliz por ella, aunque pensó que quizás podía ser temprano para juzgar. – Bueno y ¿cuándo la verás otra vez?-

- Aún no lo sé.- respondió. En sus ojos azules se reflejó por unos instantes la ansiedad. Yura, que sabía de sobra lo difícil que era leer los gestos de Chikane se llevó otra sorpresa al notar claramente la expresión.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo decidido. Se levantó rápidamente, tomando a Chikane de la mano para luego guiarla a través de la muchedumbre, que a esas horas se desplazaba desde el trabajo a sus respectivos hogares.

- Himeko… ¿me estas escuchando?– la voz de Takeshi hizo que se diera cuenta de que tenía el tenedor suspendido en aire, a medio camino de su boca. Inmediatamente lo bajó e hizo un esfuerzo mental enorme para recordar el tema de conversación, sin obtener resultados.

- Yo… lo siento, perdí el hilo...- se disculpó.

Takeshi soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

- No tienes remedio, hermanita, siempre estás en las nubes.- estaba acostumbrado ya a las ausencias mentales de Himeko. –Bueno, como te iba diciendo, tus vacaciones se adelantaron una semana, y comienzan a partir de hoy.- explicó por segunda vez.

- ¡Genial! Eso significa que podré adelantar lo que tenía planeado para…- no concluyó la frase porque recordó algo importante. Poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, se excusó diciendo que tenía que prepara unas cosas, y salió rápidamente del apartamento de su hermano, bajando por la escalera de caracol. Takeshi miró a su hija, perplejo.

- ¿Es mi idea o está más distraída de lo normal? – preguntó.

- Papá, estamos hablando de la tía Himeko, creo que exageras.- La seguridad con que Yoko pronunció estas palabras hicieron que Takeshi olvidara lo anteriormente dicho, de modo que en silencio continuó comiendo el resto de su cena.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de abajo, un torbellino que acaba de bajar, se encontraba arrasando con la cocina, buscando apresuradamente ingredientes por aquí y allá. Tras haber registrado cada cajón y mueble de la cocina (los cuales no se molestó en cerrar), Himeko sonrió satisfecha, observando los elementos seleccionados puestos uno al lado del otro en un mueble previamente despejado. Salió un momento de la cocina y cuando volvió trajo consigo lápiz y papel, donde apuntó algunas cosas que le faltaban aún, y que compraría muy temprano al día siguiente.

Tras haber hecho todo esto, apagó las luces y, satisfecha una vez más, se dirigió a su habitación, donde cambió su atuendo por el habitual traje de noche y programó su (nuevo) despertador a las 7.30 am. Tomó la precaución de poner una alarma a la misma hora en su celular, y de dejarlo en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de su cama, de modo que tuviera que levantarse para apagarla. Orgullosa de su ocurrencia, finalmente se acostó, ansiosa, al no poder evitar pensar que al día siguiente visitaría a una hermosa peliazul, que ya comenzaba a echar de menos. Antes de dormir, tomó su cajetilla que guardaba en su velador. Con el cigarro en la boca, activó la llama de su encendedor, produciendo difusas sombras a su alrededor, puesto que las luces estaban apagadas. La flama estaba por hacer contacto cuando decide apagarla, recordándose que debe aprovechar cada minuto para descansar. _Sólo por esta noche_ pensó mientras guardaba los objetos en su mesita.

Mientras que la aparición de la luna en el cielo nocturno ponía fin al día de Himeko, para Chikane recién estaba comenzando…

- Yura, de verdad, hoy no tengo ganas... - replicó la profesora, mientras era arrastrada por su amigo hacia la entrada principal de un pub.

- Por favor, Chikane.- paró de tirar de su brazo. - Es un local nuevo, y desde que abrió he querido venir contigo, además…- se cruzó de brazos. –Me has dejado bastante botado últimamente, Himemiya.- repuso frunciendo el ceño. Si no es porque lo conoce tanto, Chikane hubiera pensado que estaba enfadado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad.

- Es verdad, no lo negaré, pero sabes de sobra que los fines de curso son siempre muy atareados para nosotros los profesores.- se defendió.

- Pero es que… antes nos veíamos todos los días.- continuó Yura, sabiendo que había abierto una posibilidad para que la profesora cediera.

- Será porque éramos compañeros.- señaló Chikane, dándole una mirada de 'acaso no es obvio'. Por su parte, Yura apretó aún más sus brazos contra su pecho y miró hacia otro lado, indicando que no daría su brazo a torcer, y que esa noche entraría al pub sí o sí.

La profesora pareció meditar unos instantes. Como no tenía nada planeado para el día siguiente, terminó accediendo a la propuesta de su amigo, quien compuso inmediatamente su mala cara y comenzó a caminar delante de Chikane, para luego dejarla pasar mientras le sostenía la puerta abierta.

- Pero… - Chikane se detuvo antes de traspasar el umbral y volteó para quedar frente a Yura.

- ¿Nada de alcohol por hoy y estaremos de vuelta antes de las dos, digo antes de las tres?- preguntó anticipándose a las condiciones de la profesora, que pareció estar de acuerdo.

Una vez dentro al fin, de inmediato sus oídos quedaron sordos por la música electrónica, y su interior comenzó a vibrar al ritmo de ésta. Por fortuna, el lugar resultó ser del gusto de Chikane. Tenía dos ambientes, uno de ellos totalmente aislado de la música que provenía del otro. Le agradó poder contar con una parte sin ruido; con un gesto, le indicó a Yura que la siguiera a ese lugar, donde, como había supuesto, se encontraba la barra.

Tras pedir unas bebidas, se sentaron a conversar y luego bailaron hasta que les llegó la hora de marcharse, más bien hasta que Yura se quejó de sus pies y señaló que ya era hora de marcharse.

Exhaustos, mientras caminaban al departamento de Chikane, Yura alojaría allí, la profesora pensó que lo había pasado realmente bien, y se reprochó el haberse negado en un principio. Con pesar, notó que durante ningún momento de la noche había dejado de pensar en Himeko. Admitió que la echaba de menos, y ansió verla lo más pronto posible.

Ignoraba que el destino estaba de su parte, y su deseo se cumpliría en un par de horas más.

Exactamente a las siete y treinta de la mañana, el pequeño martillo del despertador comenzó a agitarse velozmente entre las campanillas, sacando del sueño a Himeko, que no necesitó oírlo más de un segundo para estar completamente despierta. Se levantó de inmediato a apagar la alarma de su celular, que también se había activado. Esa mañana, impulsada por una alegría inusual tan matutina, cantó más alto de lo acostumbrado en la ducha, silbó mientras ordenaba su habitación y hasta danzó con una escoba; de esto último se dio cuenta que había sido un gran error tras haber estado a punto de botar un florero al intentar realizar un complicado giro con el artículo sobre su cabeza, por lo que decidió terminar de barrer como la gente normalmente lo hace.

Para cuando estaba terminando su última tarea, habían pasado dos horas desde que se había levantado, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de regar las plantas. Luego, tomó la lista que había escrito en la noche y salió a comprar. Por suerte, encontró todo lo necesario en un solo lugar. De vuelta, tomó un taxi en vez del autobús, sólo para llegar más rápido.

Una vez en casa, sacó las compras de sus respectivas bolsas y las puso junto a los demás ingredientes que tenía en casa, se lavó las manos y comenzó a trabajar. Como toda una experta, sus acciones fueron rápidas y precisas, y en menos de media hora tenía listas unas masitas en forma de cuencos en el horno, toda la fruta, que había seleccionado de la estación, cortada en pequeños cubos, y ya estaba terminando de batir una crema. Cuando adquirió consistencia, la dejó a un lado para retirar del horno la masa, que luego rellenó cuidadosamente con la fruta (cubo por cubo), y decoró con la crema. Contempló su obra unos segundos antes de guardarla en una caja de cartón, que había comprado para transportarlos sin que sean dañados. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Chikane cuando los comiera.

_¿Y si no le gustan? _Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, tenía confianza en sus habilidades, pero a la vez le importaba mucho que todo fuera del agrado de la profesora.

Se dirigió a su habitación para coger una chaqueta ligera para ponerse, luego tomó con cuidado la caja, de tal forma que no perdiera su horizontalidad y salió del departamento.

El trayecto no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad. Recuerdos del paseo (todos menos uno que su mente pasó olímpicamente por alto), la hicieron pensar en lo bien que lo había pasado en compañía de Chikane, sin duda no hubiese sido lo mismo sin ella. Mientras estas imágenes desfilaban por su mente, inconcientemente asió con más fuerza la caja que descansaba en su regazo. Sus pensamientos sólo la abandonaron cuando su destino estuvo cerca. Se inclinó hacia delante para indicarle al conductor dónde parar. Pagó la tarifa mientras el vehículo se detenía, y bajó del taxi. Tentada a fumarse el cigarrillo que le faltó la noche anterior, recorrió el pequeño tramo que la separaba del departamento. _Ya lo haré más tarde, aunque Chikane-chan no me deje_. Rió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento.

Al entrar al edificio, fue recibida por un conserje, de aspecto tan serio que Himeko se acobardó cuando éste se dirigió a ella para preguntarle su nombre.

- Kurusagawa Himeko.- respondió, controlando un leve temblor que amenazó con mezclarse con sus palabras.

- Departamento.- preguntó después, aunque en su tono, sin acento ni entonación apenas se distinguió la interrogante.

- Eeeste… voy al departamento de Ch-Chikane-san.- aquel hombre si que le inspiraba temor.

- 1401.- se limitó a decir, luego se concentró en unos papeles, y Himeko supuso que ya podía irse. Tomó el elevador, que para su fortuna no tardó en llegar. Justo antes de que las puertas de éste se cerraran por completo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar que el hombre había desviado su atención de los papeles para mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba. No llegó a saber si realmente la estaba observando _a ella_, puesto que el ascensor ya estaba cerrado. Presionó entonces el número catorce, y conforme ascendía a través del edificio se fue relajando. Con apenas una leve sacudida, llegó al piso y las puertas se abrieron. En su mente llegó a la conclusión de que el edificio era nuevo, porque tenía un estupendo y moderno ascensor en el que apenas notó el desplazamiento, y bueno, básicamente porque todo se veía nuevo (a pesar de sus precarios argumentos, tenía razón, porque el edificio tenía menos de un año de construcción).

Cuando dio con el departamento, tocó el timbre y esperó. Tras un lapso que duró más de lo acostumbrado, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Sonrió para sí al pensar qué diría la profesora cuando la viera parada ahí. El ansiado momento se acercaba conforme lo hacían también los pasos.

_¡Sorpresa Chikane-chan!, _pensó en el momento justo en que se abría la puerta.

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle en la escena que no cuadró exactamente en su plan, y es que era un hombre el que se encontraba frente a ella.

Además, su mirada no se habría desviado abruptamente al piso, ni se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas si aquel hombre no hubiera estado en calzoncillos. De puros nervios no se movió del lugar.

Contrario a Himeko, el hombre de la puerta se limitó a mantener su expresión de somnolencia y a rascarse la cabeza. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, cuando desde adentro se escuchó una voz que hizo que Himeko reaccionara, buscando con su mirada algo, más bien alguien que seguramente aparecería tras el hombre.

- ¿Quién es Yura?- preguntó, luego su voz cambió rápidamente al disgusto.- ¡Yura!, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas en ropa interior?!- para cuando terminó su regaño, ya estaba parada junto a él, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la visita.

-Himeko.- su voz se calmó de inmediato. Pero fue lo único que logró articular, porque un segundo después, su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente, el aire se contuvo en sus pulmones y su garganta perdió su humedad. Tales fueron los efectos de la inesperada visita que no tuvo el más mínimo atino en decir algo más. Por suerte, había una tercera persona que sí reaccionó.

- ¿Himeko?- el nombre le sonó vagamente familiar. Entonces recordó todo lo que le contó su amiga y supuso quién era. -¡Himeko! Pero por favor, no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa.- Se ubicó tras ella y la tomó de los hombros, guiándola al interior del departamento, ésta, caminó intentando no perder el equilibrio. –Disculpa la descortesía de Chikane, acaba de despertar, de hecho yo también.- decía mientras le indicaba a Himeko que tomara asiento, sin saber que sus palabras no ayudaban en nada en la comodidad de ésta, ya que le acababa de informar que había interrumpido el sueño de ambos.

Chikane, que ya había cerrado la puerta y se encontraba junto a ellos, no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que su amigo todavía estaba en paños menores, y no le hizo ninguna gracia que un cuerpo masculino se estuviera exhibiendo ante los ojos violetas. Por lo que, su primera resolución fue interponerse entre Himeko y Yura.

- Ve a vestirte.- ordenó, quizás con un poco de severidad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Yura estuvo a punto de replicar, pero suponiendo la razón de la actitud de su amiga, dio media vuelta y se fue al dormitorio de Chikane, quien no se movió de su posición hasta que lo vio cerrar la puerta. Himeko, cuya cabeza estaba sacando precipitadas conclusiones a una velocidad impresionante, aprovechó el silencio para hablar, poniéndose de pie.

- Chikane-chan, ¡lo lamento! Debí haber avisado que venía, no quería despertarte, pero quería darte una sorpresa... ¿Tienes sueño? Debes estar cansada, de verdad que lo siento mucho, yo... debería irme, sí, eso es, además... - Chikane sólo observaba y escuchaba en silencio las sostenidas disculpas de Himeko. No iba a hacer nada por detenerla, pues sencillamente no podía. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en un mar violeta, que por el momento se mostraba inquieto, expresando la tormenta que se desataba en su cabeza, provocando la salida atropellada de las disculpas, entre uno que otro par de incoherencias. Aunque esto no hizo que le quitara atención a otros aspectos: el intenso color que se rehusaba a abandonar las mejillas de Himeko desde que llegó, la expresión de su rostro, la fuerza con que asía una pequeña caja de cartón que comenzaba a perder su forma; todos estos eran detalles que no impulsaban a Chikane a hacer otra cosa que desear acallar aquella tempestad con un beso. Imperceptiblemente, se inclinó hacia Himeko, cuando ésta estaba terminando de pronunciar su largo discurso. -… a ti y a tu novio, discúlpame, yo...-

Las intenciones de Chikane se esfumaron instantáneamente. Al parecer se perdió del momento en que la chef había comenzado a hablar de su "novio".

- Himeko.- la interrumpió. –No me importa que no hayas avisado que venías _deseaba tanto verte_, no me importa que me hayas despertado _sólo porque has sido tú_, no estoy cansada _tu luz me llena de energía_ y… Yura no es mi novio, él es gay.- quiso dejar muy en claro ese último punto.

- ¿Estás segura Chikane-chan?, porque…- la profesora no la dejó continuar, y obligó a Himeko a que se sentara, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola suavemente hacia el sofá, sentándose ella también a su lado. Estaba dispuesta a volverlo a repetir cuantas veces fuera necesario, hasta hacerle entender a Himeko que no era molestia alguna.

- Estoy segura.- afirmó mirando directamente aquel mar violeta, que ya se encontraba en calma, bajando su guardia, permitiéndole a Himeko recorrer sus zafiros; en los que se reflejaba la verdad y nada más que la verdad, incluso deseando, que pudiera apreciarla por completo.

- Pero es que, ni parece gay, ¿sabes?- le devolvió la mirada, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Un segundo después, el rostro de Chikane volvía a ser cubierto por el velo que, un instante atrás, había descorrido inútilmente.

- Pues sí, lo soy.- dijo Yura saliendo de la habitación, completamente vestido. –Y me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero ya será en otra ocasión. -Chikane, ha sido un gusto, como siempre.- Luego se dirigió a la chef e hizo una leve reverencia. –Himeko-sama, fue un honor conocerle.- bromeó, sabiendo que sólo su amiga entendería, y salió del departamento.

Como Chikane todavía estaba en pijama, decidió cambiarse antes de atender debidamente a su visita.

- Himeko, ¿te importaría esperar unos minutos?, necesito tomar una ducha.- se puso de pie, luego de que Himeko negara con la cabeza. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras, por favor, siéntete como en casa.- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

En menos de un minuto, llegó el sonido de la ducha hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba Himeko, quien tuvo por primera vez un momento de relajo. Entonces pudo observar con detenimiento el departamento de la profesora, y es que con lo turbada que hizo su entrada, no había podido notar lo hermoso que era.

Moderno y sobrio fue lo primero que pensó Himeko al observar los tonos blancos y negros, junto al color café que resultaban predominantes en toda la planta. Ésta estaba repartida entre la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina; todo en un mismo ambiente. Los dos últimos mencionados se llevaron proporciones pequeñas, comparadas con la sala de estar, _no es para menos_ pensó Himeko, cuya atención estaba ahora dirigida a su izquierda. Allí, ubicado sobre un desnivel de un escalón de alto, se encontraba el instrumento que la profesora tocaba cuando se conocieron.

Oscuro y brillante a la vez, sereno y majestuoso, el piano completaba a la perfección la elegancia del lugar. Se puso de pie para observarlo con detalle. Su pulida superficie se encontraba limpia, sin rastros de polvo ni huellas digitales. Se acercó un poco más, hasta llegar a ver su imagen reflejada en él. Luego de unos segundos en que, ambas se devolvieran la mirada mutuamente, una segunda imagen surgió tras la primera, sobresaltando levemente a Himeko. Se mantuvo observando aquella nueva figura, conocida para ella. No se movió, esperando sentirla tras suyo. Sin embargo, no percibió nada.

Continuó observando.

La imagen más alta, de cabellos azules oscurecidos por la superficie del piano, rodea la cintura de la imagen más baja con ambos antebrazos, sus labios, ubicados a la altura de sus oídos se mueven, susurrando quizás; Himeko no logra enterarse, ya que gira bruscamente su cuerpo, algo asustada, porque se da cuenta que está sola, y claramente no ha sentido nada de lo que ha visto reflejado en el piano.

Confundida y con el pulso acelerado, volvió a sentarse en el cómodo (y seguro) sofá. Si bien tras haber transcurrido un par de segundos, comenzó a dudar acerca de la realidad de lo observado, no se volvió a acercar al piano, más bien, ni siquiera lo miró hasta que la profesora bajó de su dormitorio.

Desde la sala de estar, comenzaba una pequeña escalera, de no más de seis escalones de alto, que conducía al dormitorio, y Himeko supuso que al baño también, de Chikane. De esta misma entonces, descendió la profesora, con una imagen fresca y fragancia renovada, que llegó a tocar la nariz de Himeko una vez estuvo a su lado.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- se disculpó cuando estuvo cerca.

- No hay problema.- dijo Himeko. Por supuesto no iba a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos, por lo que apartó ese recién formado recuerdo de su mente; recordó que aun tenía su obsequio en el sofá, así que se le entregó a Chikane. –Ten.- dijo mostrando la maltratada cajita. - Se ve un poco arrugada, pero el contenido permanece intacto… espero.- dudó un poco al final.

Sorprendida, la profesora aceptó el regalo. Tras murmurar un gracias, levantó la tapa con curiosidad. Al quedar el contenido libre ante la vista azul, esta sintió que aquel globo de felicidad que se inflaba sólo en presencia de la chef, estaba hinchándose más que nunca.

- ¿Los hiciste tú? - preguntó, quitando la vista de la caja sólo para encontrarse con la de Himeko, quien asintió con un solo movimiento. _Himeko cocinó esto ¿para mí?, sus manos, sus delicadas manos…_ extrajo uno de los pastelillos… _hicieron esto…_ lo sostuvo frente a su mirada… _¿para mí?_

Himeko, desde otra perspectiva, viendo que Chikane observada el dulce, comenzó a inquietarse. Sus manos, a punto de alzarse para quitarlo, se detuvieron justo a tiempo, cuando la profesora estaba dando el primer, y tan esperado bocado. Ansiosa, espero su sentencia.

- ¡Sabe delicioso!- exclamó, pensado que el calificativo se quedaba sin duda corto. A cambio por el cumplido, recibió una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

- Que alivio, Chikane-chan estoy feliz que te hayan gustando, pero...- dijo al ver que la profesora iba a tomar un segundo bocado.- Los demás son para el postre.- dijo con determinación. Acto seguido, tapó la caja de que Chikane aún sostenía y se la quitó de las manos. Ante un leve gesto de protesta por parte de ésta, agregó: -Si te los comes todos, se te quitará el hambre y no almorzarás.- el dedo índice levantado en un gesto amenazador, más el tono que había en su voz, lejos de verse severo, le causó gracia a Chikane, quien se guardó sus comentarios y mostró una seriedad correspondiente al regaño de Himeko.

-Bien.- aceptó, a su vez, aprovechó de poner **sus** condiciones. – Y tú no fumarás durante todo el tiempo que estés aquí.-

- ¡Qué? Eso no es justo Chikane-chan, además estás mal, pues no existe ni una relación entre lo que yo dije y que tú me estás diciendo.- saltó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

- ¿Y quién dijo que debía haber una?- contrarrestó. – Yo sólo pido que dejes esos cigarros, que no te hacen nada bien, por hoy.- su tono de voz se mantenía dentro de los niveles normales, sin intenciones de llegar a subirlo.

- Pero Chikane-chan…- estaba lista para rebatir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora.

- Por favor.- pidió al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia lo suficiente como para no invadir su espacio personal, pero lo necesario para que Himeko no mirara a ningún otro lugar más que a ella y a sus ojos. Chikane se limitó a esperar alguna respuesta de la chef, mientras que ésta parecía estar sopesando sus posibilidades. Llegando a una determinación, tomó aire para hablar al tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda, con su dedo índice y medio alzado, indicando dos unidades.

- Sólo que sean…- esta vez fueron acciones las que la interrumpieron. La mano derecha de Chikane se había alzado también, y con dos dedos tomó uno de los de Himeko, y lo bajó a la altura de los demás, luego intentó hacer lo mismo con el que quedaba levantado, pero notó que este oponía resistencia a ser bajado.

- Ninguno, Himeko.- esta vez no pudo evitar reír, desmoronando todos sus esfuerzos anteriores de no hacerlo.

- Está bien, está bien.- resopló. –Pero serás tú la que lidiará con mis síndromes de abstinencia.- advirtió.

- Descuida, los controlaré.- aseguró.

______________________________________________________________________

Muchas horas más tarde, Himeko, cansada pero muy contenta, se fue a acostar. Sus últimos pensamientos casi inconscientes se centraron en lo que había visto en el piano de cola. Sin quererlo, se preguntó cómo sería estar entre los brazos de Chikane, sentir de cerca el calor de otra persona, de alguien que te corresponda, que sienta... cayó en un sueño profundo, con sus pensamientos inconclusos.

Justo en ese momento, Chikane se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de la sala de estar. Las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales estaban recogidas en los bordes, de modo que la vista ofrecía todo un juego de luces provenientes de la activa ciudad nocturna. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas iluminaba el departamento. De esto se encargaba aquel gran astro de brillante redondez, que se encontraba en el máximo esplendor de su ciclo. Su blanca y pálida aura llegaba hasta su rostro, dejando expuesta la sonrisa que se ha formado y mantenido desde que se despidió de Himeko.

Dejó vagar libremente sus recuerdos por su mente, todos, sin excepción, formados durante ese día.

_- Chikane-chan, lo estás poniendo al revés, la salsa va antes de la masa.- corrigió Himeko, mientras observaba atentamente cómo Chikane vertía salsa de un recipiente._

_- ¿Así? – preguntó a la vez que corregía sus acciones._

_- Así, vas muy bien.- aprobó la chef. Chikane la miró de reojo, pero se descuidó al hacerlo y pasó a derramar parte el contenido del recipiente que sostenía. Himeko no pudo contener un ataque de risa, y es que era la primera vez que veía a la profesora cometer un acto tan torpe._

_- Búrlate mientras puedas.- dijo mientras que con un paño limpiaba el mesón._

_- Di... disculpa.- dijo entre risas.- Te ayudo a terminarlo.- _

La comida italiana que prepararon juntas no pudo haber salido mejor, pensaba Chikane aún sentada en el sofá.

No se había molestado en absoluto por haber derramado la salsa, ni menos por haber sido corregida; si había hecho reír a Himeko, había valido la pena.

Sin embargo más tarde, le había tocado a ella corregir a la chef.

_- Himeko-chan, las estás tocando al revés.- dijo Chikane, parafraseando a Himeko. _

_- Lo siento, es complicado.- se disculpó, sonrojándose una vez más, al igual que todas las veces anteriores que se había equivocado. Se le estaba haciendo un lío enorme tocar la sencilla melodía que Chikane le estaba enseñando. Además, no dejaba de incomodarle la atenta mirada de una profesional, por lo que se sintió muy idiota al ser observaba por alguien que se desempeñaba tan bien con el instrumento._

_Aún así lo intentó una vez más._

_Y falló nuevamente._

_- Sencillamente no puedo, Chikane-chan, además no quiero aburrirte con esto…- dijo al tiempo que alejaba sus manos de las teclas, y las juntaba sobre su regazo. _

_- Himeko…- se sentó junto a ella. - …no me aburres para nada, ¿acaso fue aburrido para ti verme cocinar? – la chef negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.- pero no quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieras, así que te lo preguntaré sólo una vez: ¿Quieres continuar?-_

_Himeko ya tenía preparada su respuesta._

_- Quiero que sea tu turno.-_

Cerró los ojos al recordar la melodía que había escogido esa tarde. Se había esforzado al máximo para que saliera bien, y que Himeko estuviera contenta con su desempeño, por lo que fue muy gratificante verla sonreír, o mover la cabeza al compás de la melodía cuando ésta se lo permitía.

Se puso de pie para arreglar unas frazadas sobre el sofá. Luego, muy despacio, subió a su habitación. En puntillas, se acercó a su cama, que estaba ocupada por alguien que ya dormía profundamente.

- Buenas noches, Himeko.- se arrodilló por el lado que dormía la chef, y con la punta de un dedo delineó, rozando a penas su rostro, haciendo a un lado en su camino, un pequeño mechón dorado. – Que descanses.- susurró.

Tal y como entró, salió de la habitación sin el menor ruido, volvió al sofá y se acostó en él, cubriéndose con las frazadas.

Antes de dormir, guardó decidida todos sus recuerdos bajo llave, en una bóveda que llevaba sin uso por mucho tiempo, su corazón.


	5. Teatro para tres

este es el capítulo que corresponde... había subido algo absolutamente nada que ver  
gracias, whitewarrior70 por avisar

**Teatro para tres**

Entrada la hora de medio día, Chikane se encontraba aún recostada, durmiendo en el sillón de la sala de estar. Está boca arriba, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Su semblante dormido se muestra sereno y relajado, su respiración profunda y pausada.

Subiendo los breves escalones hacia su habitación y doblando a la izquierda, se encuentra la segunda persona que duerme en el departamento. Las sábanas blancas cubren sólo la mitad de su cuerpo, debido al último cambio de posición que ha tenido. Apoyada sobre su costado derecho, tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, su brazo izquierdo descansa sobre la almohada, que ha perdido su posición habitual, y se encuentra paralela al cuerpo de Himeko. Su despertar está a punto de ser inducido por una sensación húmeda que, desde su boca, se ha extendido por su mejilla hasta la almohada, formando ahora una considerable mancha en ella.

Sin embargo, cuando abre sus ojos, aún no se da cuenta de lo que ha escapado de su boca. Voltea perezosamente hacia arriba, luego se incorpora y en el momento que restriega sus ojos se entera del reciente suceso. Con un rápido movimiento, se limpia con la manga de su pijama, mientras que con la otra tantea la almohada, temiendo lo peor.

_¡La almohada de Chikane-chan! _Se alarma y maldice internamente mientras se dirige a toda velocidad al baño, junto con el objeto que ha mojado. Rogando que no haya traspasado la funda, la retira. Siente un gran alivio al descubrir que sólo es superficial.

Quince minutos más tarde, tiende la funda, que lavó previamente en el lavamanos, en la pequeña terraza que sale del dormitorio.

Terminada su labor, decide comprobar si Chikane sigue durmiendo, por lo que muy despacio baja a la sala de estar. Tras echarle una mirada rápida, y ver que aún duerme, considera que es mejor volver a la habitación, y esperar ahí hasta que despierte, pero algo llama su atención, al igual que ayer, es el piano quien vuelve a atraer su vista. Dudosa, se acerca a él, rodeando el sillón donde descansa la profesora. No sabía exactamente qué obtenía con volver a ver su reflejo en el instrumento, los impulsos no se cuestionan, ¿verdad, Himeko?

Se acerca lo suficiente como para encontrarse con su propia mirada amatista. Espera unos segundos y luego sin poder dar crédito a lo que observa, vuelve a aparecer Chikane tras su reflejo. Se asusta, pero se mantiene ahí, decidida a ser testigo de que lo que sucedería a continuación.

La ve alzar su mano derecha y dirigirla al hombro de Himeko, quien ya predispuesta a no sentir el toque, se mantuvo inmóvil y expectante. La mano se encontraba a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto con su objetivo, y cuando lo hizo, Himeko se llevó el susto de su vida.

- Buenos…- un potente y agudo grito impidió que se escuchara el saludo completo. Himeko giró bruscamente y calló al encontrarse con la mirada de una perpleja profesora.

- ¿Tan mal me veo cuando despierto?- preguntó, mitad sorprendida mitad divertida por el impresionante grito de Himeko.

- ¡N-No! Verás… es que ayer en el piano vi… y ahora pensé… _creerá que estoy loca…_ me asustaste Chikane-chan, pensé que estabas durmiendo.- terminó, avergonzada, cambiando su excusa.

- No creí que te asustarías… tanto.- dijo para luego adoptar una posición de reflexión.- Aunque aún así creo que para la próxima vez podré lograr un grito más agudo.- comenzó a maquinar un plan para conseguir aquello.

- Adelante, si quieres terminar empapada otra vez.- contraatacó Himeko, alimentándose de la pólvora que Chikane le ofrecía.

- ¿Me amenazas pequeña Himeko? Deberías ser más respetuosa con tus mayores.- habló con autoridad.

- Eso está por verse Chikane-chan.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó mientras pensaba maliciosamente cuánto se burlaría si fuese mayor que la profesora.

- Veintidós.- respondió muy segura la pianista. Himeko comenzó a preocuparse.

- También yo.- coincidió. Ahora Chikane comenzó a preocuparse también. - ¿Mes? – continuó preguntando la chef.

- Octubre.- una gran sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la cara de Himeko, mientras que Chikane, ante el gesto, comenzó a dar muestras de resignación.

- Chikane-chan...- comenzó a hablar, resaltando el apelativo que usaba con ella. – Soy mayor que tú.- dijo, ampliando aún más su sonrisa. _Por fin, te gané en algo… tendrás que dejar de exigirme que deje de fumar, me respetarás y no te burlarás de mí, además…_

- ¿En qué mes naciste?- preguntó, resignada a ser la menor.

- En Octubre también, pero verás… - continuó, previendo lo que Chikane preguntaría a continuación.- nací el primer día de ese mes, y es imposible que tú también lo hayas hecho, por lo tanto, soy mayor que tú.- explicó, sonriendo al dejar la gran verdad descubierta ante Chikane, quien se quedó sin palabras por un momento tras haber escuchado a Himeko.

- No puede ser... – murmuró apenas audible. – Himeko, yo también nací ese mismo día.- continuó hablando casi en susurros, interrumpiendo con aquello la graciosa danza de victoria que bailaba la chef, quien inmediatamente mostró señales de decepción, pues ahora ninguna de las dos era mayor que la otra. Preocupada por este detalle, se mantuvo pensando al respecto, a diferencia de Chikane, que no dejaba de estar sorprendida por semejante casualidad.

- Entonces tendríamos que averiguar la hora, así tal vez…- comenzó a buscar una solución para el pequeño conflicto, hasta que algo por fin hizo contacto en su cabeza, haciéndole saber que se encontraba frente a una muy atípica coincidencia. – Chikane-chan, has nacido el mismo día que yo.- habló muy sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que signifique algo?- preguntó la pianista haciendo caso omiso a la tardía reacción de Himeko._¿Acaso yo debiera conocerte, Himeko?, si no te hubieses equivocado de salón esa vez, ¿me habría encontrado contigo después? Si así fuera…_

- Significa mucho, Chikane-chan, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?– cambió rápidamente de la sorpresa a la emoción.- Celebraremos juntas, bueno, habrá que esperar mucho eso sí. Será un día estupendo, ¿cuántas veces puedes celebrar el mismo día tu cumpleaños y el de tu amiga?, somos muy afortunadas.- exclamó.

Se le veía realmente muy contenta, y al verla a Chikane le dio exactamente igual si estaba predestinada a conocerla. Coincidencia o no, Himeko estaba feliz por compartir el mismo cumpleaños con ella, y eso bastaba para la pianista, al menos por el momento.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a… - entornó los ojos con malicia.- Voy a… fumarme un cigarrillo.- dio media vuelta para ir a por ellos. Chikane se cruzó de brazos. Se lo permitiría, por esta vez, pero quiso dejar un pequeño detalle muy en claro:

- Está bien. Puedes ir a fumar, sólo porque te estoy dejando.- dijo con suficiencia. Himeko frenó sus pasos, algo no estaba del todo correcto. ¿Por qué no le estaba molestando que la pianista se tomara derechos sobre ella? Negó con la cabeza.

- Te haré saber entonces la próxima vez que lo haga, para que veas cuánto obedezco.- dijo, hablando hacia su espalda, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa al final de la oración. Dicho esto, reanudó su marcha a la habitación de Chikane, para fumar en la terraza.

La profesora sonrió para sí misma. Estaba disfrutando de sobremanera la compañía de la chef. Deseando que apresurara su cigarro, se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, y a pensar en lo que harían durante el día. Sin embargo, apenas empezó con los preparativos para éste, decidió que mejor esperaría a la chef.

Mientras, Himeko en la terraza llevaba medio cigarro consumido. Tras haber botado el humo de su última calada, sostuvo el cigarro en posición vertical a la altura de sus ojos. A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía aquella infusión de gases, fumar ya no era tan satisfactorio como antes. Por primera vez sintió que ese cigarrillo lo estaba consumiendo por una niñería tal vez, pero encontraba muy divertido llevarle la contra a la profesora, y muy reconfortante verla derrotada ante la insistencia y testarudez suya.

_Qué tontería_, pensó mientras bajaba bruscamente la mano que sostenía la semi-consumida varilla, sintiendo al instante un suave obstáculo que se interpuso en el camino.

- ¡¡¡La funda de Chikane-chan!!! – exclamó al tiempo que retiraba rápidamente el cigarro de la funda, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alarmada más que la vez anterior, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y sostuvo el género en alto para evaluar los daños.

Los resultados no fueron para nada alentadores.

Y es que podía ver el edificio de al lado a través del agujero que provocó. Agujero por el cual un segundo más tarde, aparece una mirada de iris azulado que la deja con los nervios más que tensos, y sus mejillas más ardientes que el sol.

- ¿Y esto es para…? – comenzó a preguntar mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el espacio. Himeko soltó de inmediato la funda, que quedó automáticamente colgando del dedo de Chikane, y enmudeció al instante.

La pianista prefirió guardarse todo tipo de comentario mordaz que surgió en su cabeza, pues, a pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a la chef, comprendió lo complicada que debía estar en esa situación. Procurando entonces, calmarla, avanzó hacia ella, levantó la funda y cubrió por completo la cabeza de Himeko con ella. Sus manos, ahora libres de la tela, siguieron su recorrido en el aire, llegando hasta la espalda de Himeko, formando un muy inesperado pero tierno abrazo.

Quien estaba bajo la funda no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ahora sus encendidas mejillas cambiaron el motivo de su estado, más aun cuando siente un leve roce en su frente y no sabe, debido al estorboso género, si son labios los que han producido esa sensación.

- No quiero escuchar ninguna disculpa, ¿de acuerdo? – pronunció la pianista, tras haber dado un camuflado beso en su frente. Esperó a que Himeko asintieran para quitar la funda de su cabeza, para luego ordenar delicadamente cada uno de los rebeldes mechones de pelo que se habían salido de su lugar. La chef aún permanecía muda e inmóvil, por lo menos había olvidado ya el pequeño incidente, pues ahora en su mente no había cabida más que para sentir los suaves dedos de Chikane acomodando su cabello.

_Himeko, si no haces algo pronto…_ resonó en algún lugar de su cabeza, haciendo que saliera de su estado de trance. Con un rápido movimiento, le quita la funda a Chikane y la utiliza para cubrir ella esta vez, a la pianista.

- Vamos Chikane-chan, que el desayuno no se hará solo y muero de hambre.- habló mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Chikane, por su parte, sin darse cuenta que dejaba tirada la funda en el piso, siguió a la chef.

Horas más tarde, ambas estaban listas para salir. Como el desayuno fue contundente debido a la demandante hambre de Himeko, decidieron comer algo fuera más tarde, luego de realizar lo que Chikane tenía preparado para la tarde.

- Anda Chikane-chan, ¿cuándo me dirás a donde vamos a ir? – preguntó Himeko picada de curiosidad desde el desayuno, momento en que Chikane había anunciado que ya había pensado qué harían el resto de la tarde.

- Paciencia Himeko, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- repitió la misma respuesta que momentos atrás había utilizado. Himeko resopló, rendida. – Por cierto, te queda muy bien eso.- indicó la polera que vestía la chef, quién automáticamente se sonrojó y salió del departamento, dispuesta a esperar a Chikane cerca del ascensor, con sus brazos debidamente cruzados. La ropa que le había prestado la pianista, si bien es cierto le quedaba bien, había un detalle que Himeko no pudo pasar por alto, y es que la pieza superior le quedaba notoriamente holgada en la zona del pecho.

- Engreída.- susurró cuando Chikane pasó por su lado para llamar al elevador. La pianista fingió no escuchar el comentario, mientras ingresaban a la cabina.

Durante el recorrido de los catorce pisos nadie habló, formándose un muy cómodo silencio para la pianista, que no sentía ni una pizca de culpa, porque ella había hablado con la verdad, y es que, observando a Himeko de reojo, reafirmaba lo linda que se veía así. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que la soltura de la ropa no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad por conocer lo que se ocultaba bajo ésta. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. _En qué cosas piensas Chikane… _se reprendió mentalmente y se dedicó a pensar en lo que haría para sacar a la chef de su estado de enfado.

Saliendo del ascensor, Himeko recordó el hombre que estaba de turno en la noche, y se preocupó un tanto de volver a verlo. Por suerte, otro sujeto se encontraba de guardia, y al verlo olvidó por completo al hombre de aquella vez.

En el auto, Chikane decidió poner a prueba una táctica para mejorar el humor de Himeko.

- Iremos a ver una obra de teatro.- dijo muy natural mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué obra vamos a ver? – Himeko no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo y Chikane supo que su método había surtido efecto. Sonrió satisfecha antes de contestar.

- Red Cross Triangle, y antes de que preguntes, no tengo idea de que trata, sólo se que tiene mucho drama y que el título sonaba mucho más interesante que las demás.- respondió mientras conducía.- Sólo espero que sea de tu agrado.-

- Me gusta el teatro Chikane-chan, hace mucho que no voy.- habló emocionada.

- Bien, entonces está todo perfecto.- dijo sintiendo en parte alivio por haber acertado en su actividad, y entusiasmo por compartir el gusto por el teatro con la chef.

Un par de horas antes, un ansioso personaje se mira al espejo, evaluando su imagen. Viste zapatillas de lona, pantalones oscuros, una polera blanca y una pañoleta negra con signos japoneses blancos alrededor de su cuello. Piensa que quizás ha exagerado su atuendo, refiriéndose al pañuelo atado a su cuello, pero qué más daba; se aseguraría de deshacerse de él al término del día.

Volteó para quedar frente a su habitación. Observó todas y cada una de las fotografías que había en la pared, y con cada una que veía se impacientaba cada vez más. Las primeras imágenes mostraban a una joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años que posaba sonriente hacia la cámara, las últimas de esa fila, mostraban a la misma joven, inconsciente esta vez, recostada en el piso, maniatada y con cinta adhesiva en sus labios. Habían otras fotografías con esas mismas características, sólo que tomadas desde otros ángulos.

En la pared contraria, se podía ver a la misma joven, con un par de años más, sólo que ésta vez no se le veía posando para la cámara, debido a la secreta forma en que éstas habían sido tomadas. Cruzando un parque, tomando un autobús, caminando por una calle, entrando en su edificio eran unas de tantas fotografías adheridas a esa pared.

Habiendo terminado de verlas todas, ritual que realizaba desde el día en que consiguió la primera, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, casi con furia, como si desease capturar algo más que aire con eso.

Buscaba dar con la esencia de sus recuerdos, en especial del aroma de su querida… ningyou, como solía llamarla. Con la tercera inspiración consiguió dar con ese valioso recuerdo, y llegó a sentir aquel olor que tanto enloquecía su persona.

Contuvo el aire por unos segundos, y tras soltarlo, se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba. Miró su reloj y maldijo las horas que faltaban para el evento. Se había preparado con demasiada antelación para éste, y es que desde la noche anterior, momento en que se enteró que su ningyou asistiría al teatro aquella tarde, no ha dormido si quiera. El tiempo es algo menor para él cuando se trata de volver a ver a su querida Chikane.

Los ya apagados sollozos de la chef fueron amortiguados en parte por la música pop británica que inundaba el ambiente de un moderno café, a un costado del teatro. La pianista lo consideró un buen lugar para pasar el llanto de Himeko, y de paso comer algo antes de tener que ir a dejarla a su departamento.

- ¿Y bien, Himeko, te encuentras mejor? – preguntó cautelosa la pianista, algo consternada al ver la reacción de la chef luego de salir del teatro. Le tendió un pañuelo.

- S-sí.- respondió más calmada, recibiendo el objeto que Chikane le ofrecía. Se limpió sonoramente su enrojecida nariz con él.

- Perdona, no sabía que tanto drama te caería mal.- habló escogiendo con precaución las palabras. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlas expresado.

- Pero es que… - las lágrimas amenazaron con caer nuevamente de su mirada amatista.- fue tan triste Chikane-chan. Al final la pareja quedó destinada a cumplir con ese maldito ritual por el resto de sus vidas. ¿A ti no te pareció horrible y cruel? Tener que amarse con tanto fervor para que luego uno de ellos tenga que morir en manos del otro, es tan… buahh.- no pudo contener su llanto una vez más.

- Himeko… - por ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que la chef iba a ser tan sensible con el drama. Sabía pues, que la obra era una tragedia, pero nunca se vio saliendo de ella con Himeko hecha un mar de lágrimas. _Por lo menos se contuvo hasta salir del teatro_, pensó muy para sus adentros.

- Afortunadamente eso es mera ficción, nada más, Himeko. No sucede en la vida real ¿no crees? – Chikane intentaba una vez más consolarla.

- Lo sé… pero no pude evitarlo, fue… la emoción del momento.- habló notablemente más calmada.

- ¿Quieres que ordenemos ahora? – preguntó la pianista buscando con la mirada a alguien que las atendiera.

- Sí.- afirmó la chef, limpiándose la nariz por última vez. Vio que Chikane hacía un gesto hacia sus espaldas, seguramente había dado con un mesero. - ¿Chikane-chan? – llamó su atención, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. – ¿Piensas que soy tonta e infantil por todo esto que acaba de ocurrir? – se avergonzó de preguntar de forma tan directa, pero era una inquietud de gran peso la que la obligó a hablar. La pianista sonrió con ternura antes de contestar.

- En absoluto Himeko. – la chef sintió alivio.- Pienso que eres muy adorable.- agregó.

El rosa de la faz de Himeko cambió de súbito al rojo al oír su respuesta, y agradeció el momento en que una joven llegó a hasta su mesa, para tomar el pedido.

Lo que ambas ordenaron tardó no más de quince minutos en llegar, y no más de veinte en desaparecer de la mesa. Satisfechas, mas no por la comida sino por todo su día juntas, se dirigieron a la puerta del café, charlando alegremente, como ha sido durante toda su estadía en el local.

La oscuridad de la noche abrigaba la presencia de un espectador de la salida de las jóvenes, hecho que tardaba en ocurrir. La impaciencia le infundía una sensación de ira, que iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos. La presencia de la rubia le hacía perder los estribos, pero era imperativo mantenerse en calma. Apretó fuertemente los puños alrededor de su pañoleta, que había retirado de su cuello debido a su ansiedad. Hasta que por fin, la vio surgir del lugar, seguido por esa asquerosa mujer que la acompañaba a todas partes.

Con sigilo, oculto tras las sombras, se situó tras ellas. Desde la breve distancia podía escuchar con claridad el perfecto timbre de voz que provenía de su ningyou, interrumpido de vez en cuando por aquella molesta persona que iba a su lado.

Las siguió hasta que llegaron a un callejón, en donde estaba estacionado el auto de Chikane. Agazapado a la pared, observó cómo esta le abría amablemente la puerta a Himeko, tembló de emoción al ver como su ningyou era tan gentil. Tras cerrar la puerta, la pianista rodeó el vehículo por detrás, _una oportunidad demasiado perfecta_, pensó. Automáticamente dirigió una mano a su bolsillo, donde palpó la pequeña botella llena de cloroformo, y alargó la otra en dirección a la profesora. Podía usar su pañoleta como receptáculo para el líquido y…

Si la pianista hubiese volteado antes de subir al auto, hubiera visto una mano que emergía de la oscuridad, y que se cerraba en el aire, atrapando… sólo aire.

_Aún no, _se dijo el hombre, desapareciendo del lugar antes que la profesora iluminara el camino con los focos.

Cuando ambas subieron al auto, su pensamiento fue el mismo: su grandioso día juntas estaba por acabar.

El trayecto llegaba a su fin, trayendo consigo la decepción de ambas. Himeko bajó del auto, tras haberse despedido brevemente de Chikane con un pobre gesto con la mano.

Los pequeños postes con ampolletas de globo iluminaban la corta extensión del sendero que caminó la chef hasta el edificio, sin embargo antes de cruzarlo por completo, se topó con alguien conocido.

- ¡Himeko! Qué casualidad encontrarte por estos lados.- reconoció al instante la voz y el cuerpo de Yura, el amigo de Chikane.

- Yo vivo aquí.- respondió con una sonrisa, procurando no haber sonado descortés ante lo evidente de su oración.- ¿Tú también vives aquí?

- No, la verdad estoy aquí porque soy… el jardinero de este edificio.- respondió procurando sonar convincente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Es algo tarde para trabajar.- comentó dudosa.

- Es que mi piel es demasiado sensible a la luz.- respondió astutamente el "jardinero"

- Oh, lo lamento.- habló la chef ya sin sospechas.- No sabía que teníamos uno.- _con razón están tan altos los gastos comunes de este edificio,_ pensó.

- Pero por supuesto que debe haber uno, observa aquí.- habló mientras cruzaba un brazo por la espalda de Himeko, obligándola a voltear hacia un costado del sendero. Con un gesto, le indicó que se agachara un poco, e hizo un gran ademán para indicarle el pasto.- ¿Acaso nunca te habías fijado en lo bello que crece el césped por aquí? – mientras Yura hacía su pregunta, una silenciosa sombra cruzó el sendero a sus espaldas.

- Pues… - Himeko hizo un gran esfuerzo por encontrarle la diferencia al pasto que Yura le mostraba con el que veía en cualquier otro lugar.- yo lo veo igual… lo siento.-

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero cómo es posible… me han herido, mi honra como jardinero ha quedado completamente destrozada.- hablaba haciendo gestos de agonía tan exagerados, que Himeko en ningún momento sintió culpa, es más, ahora comenzaba preocuparse de la salud mental del amigo de Chikane.

- Estee… ¿Yura-san? – intentó acercarse para calmarlo.

- ¡No! Esto no voy a aceptarlo, ¡renuncio! – determinó hacia el aire, pues ni siquiera se dirigía a Himeko, y caminó hacia la acera, dejando a Himeko algo más preocupada y confundida.

Como ya nada podía hacer por él, reanudó su marcha hacia el edificio. Hizo una nota mental para comentarle a Chikane que su amigo debería visitar a un especialista.

Al entrar es saludada amablemente por el sereno. Mientras devuelve el saludo e ingresa al ascensor, no puede evitar compararlo con el conserje del departamento de Chikane. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al recordar su fría mirada de aquella ocasión

Pero así también existen miradas cálidas, como la de _Chikane-chan… no hay nada que se compare con la suya, ni siquiera… _Himeko pensó bien lo que estaba por aseverar… _ni siquiera con mi hermano me siento tan protegida como cuando estoy bajo la segura mirada de Chikane-chan, que a todo esto se veía algo triste cuando nos despedimos, rayos, aunque quizás no hubiese servido de nada, debí haberla abrazado para decirle adiós. Pero… ya sé, lo haré la próxima vez que la vea, lo haré tan fuerte… _inconscientemente se abrazó por los hombros mientras pensaba cómo lo haría con la pianista… _que no podrá respirar, y así…_

- Disculpe, Kurusugawa-san, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – la inconfundible voz del conserje sonó al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se hacían a un lado.

- ¿Eh? – Himeko no alcanzó a reaccionar y para cuando las puertas estuvieron totalmente corridas, aún mantenía sus brazos a su alrededor. El conserje intentó ignorar este hecho, respetando como siempre a los habitantes del edificio.

Himeko deshizo inmediatamente su abrazo

- Es que…- dirigió su índice hacia el panel que indicaba el piso en que se encontraba el ascensor.- Usted no se ha movido del primer piso y pensé que quizás algo andaría mal.- se explicó.-

- Gra-gracias… está todo bien, no hay que de qué preocuparse. Sólo había olvidado presionar el botón.- habló avergonzada.

- Bien.- pareció satisfecho.- Buenas noches.- se despide para luego retirarse al escritorio que está junto a la puerta, lamentando que la juventud de hoy no tenga remedio.

- Bu-buenas noches.- se despidió con una sonrisa.

_Estupendo, ahora no podré volver a mirarlo a la cara_, pensó mientras presionaba con furia el botón que la llevaba a su piso.

Suspiró en el silencio del ascensor… _Chikane-chan_

Las puertas volvían a abrirse, esta vez en el piso correcto, permitiendo escapar toda la luz procedente desde el interior del elevador hacia el pasillo, que permanecía en sombras, ocultando en ellas una figura que estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada de Himeko. Antes que la luz pudiera tocarla, pronunció:

- ¡Buuuu! –

Sin embargo, dicha expresión no surtió efecto alguno en la víctima, quien reconoció desde el primer sonido a la persona que había hablado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia sus brazos, haciendo que por un momento, la desconocida figura casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿No te asusté? – preguntó algo desconcertada, mientras devolvía el cálido abrazo.

- Ni por un segundo, Chikane-chan.-habló con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la pianista. Con el impulso de Himeko, habían llegado hasta la pared, y ninguna de las dos se molestó en moverse de allí. Estando muy cómodas una cerca de la otra permanecieron largo rato en esa posición. Por la falta de movimiento, las luces desaparecieron del pasillo, quedando éste sólo iluminado por un aura azul que provenía desde la ventana más cercana.

- Himeko.- habló Chikane, aunque por ningún motivo quería hacerlo.- Me tengo que ir.-

- ¿No puedes quedarte un momento? – preguntó Himeko sin despegarse de la profesora, quien sintió flaquear toda su determinación de marcharse tras oír la interrogante. Acarició por unos instantes el cabello de Himeko, alargando con ello el momento en que debía responder que no.

- Lo siento, Yura está esperando en el auto.-

- Oh, entonces está bien.- habló Himeko, separándose de los brazos de Chikane, acompañando este movimiento las luces volvieron a iluminar el pasillo. – Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad? – preguntó casi con tristeza.

- Cuando quieras Himeko, mañana si lo prefieres.- ofreció de inmediato la pianista, pues tampoco podía esperar a verla de nuevo. La chef sonrió, aceptando la propuesta.

- Y será mi turno de elegir un lugar.- habló con una idea ya en mente.

- Bien, será donde tú quieras entonces. Asegúrate que no contenga melodrama eso sí, ¿de acuerdo? – bromeó Chikane mientras llamaba el ascensor.

- Muy graciosa Chikane-chan. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré que no sea así, y de paso que sea un lugar apto para fumadores.- la chef no se quedó atrás con su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo el café en el que estuvimos recién, donde ni siquiera recordaste que podías hacerlo? Me parece muy bien.- terminó su oración en el momento justo en que las puertas le permitían entrar al ascensor, realizando una triunfal retirada del lugar. A Himeko no le quedó otra que tragarse lo que estaba pronta a decir, y entrar en silencio a su departamento, mañana se las arreglaría para 'devolverle la mano' a la pianista.

- Tardaste Chikane, dime qué estuviste haciendo.- preguntó Yura pícaramente cuando la profesora subió al auto.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Yura.- habló la pianista ignorando lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Ah, pues de eso hablaremos seriamente los dos, pues estaba a punto de tirarme al hombre más guapo del bar cuando me llamaste.- habló con fingida preocupación.

.

- ¿El hombre más guapo del bar? ¿Ese no eras tú? – inquirió la pianista.

- El hombre más guapo del bar después de mí, claro.- se corrigió Yura. Chikane rió ante la demostración del gran ego de su amigo. – Hablando de hombres... mientras esperaba en el auto pasó un tipo que se me acercó para preguntarme si tenía un encendedor. Tenía una pañoleta muy bonita, así que cuando le respondí que no tenía, se lo comenté y ¿sabes lo que hizo?, me la regaló ¿puedes creerlo?- terminó su relato, feliz por lo acontecido.

- Qué suerte la tuya.- habló Chikane, evidentemente menos emocionada que su amigo.

- Sí, y es exactamente como a mí me gustan, mira.- se metió la mano a un bolsillo para extraer la pañoleta. La levantó en el aire que se viera mejor. _No le veo mucha gracia al trapo ese_ pensó Chikane mientras observaba la pañoleta negra con signos japoneses en blanco. Prefirió guardarse su opinión, puesto que Yura estaba muy contento.

- Fue muy amable al dármela.- dijo, admirando su nueva pañoleta.


	6. Sala VIP

**  
Sala VIP**

A la joven Himemiya se le veía sentada, con una pierna sobre la otra, en el amplio sofá de su sala de estar. Las cortinas, como era de su preferencia, las tenía totalmente corridas. La ventaja de vivir en el último piso de su edificio le permitía tener una espectacular vista a la ciudad, y la posición observar el eminente amanecer que ya mostraba tintes de claridad en el cielo de madrugada. Sin embargo, nada de esto captaba la atención de la pianista, pues se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez la conversación sostenida con su compañero Yura…

_- Podrías explicarme otra vez, cómo te enteraste de eso.- habló perpleja la profesora. Yura no pudo más que reír ante la frase. Se encontraba haciendo hora en el departamento de Chikane, pues en unos minutos lo pasarían a recoger. Controló su risa para contestar, mas no pudo borrar del todo su pícara sonrisa, que a Chikane no le auguró nada bueno._

_- Verás, resulta que luego de haber ido a dejar a tu adorada Himeko…- comenzó Yura con su relato para explicarle a Chikane cómo se enterado que se habían besado en el paseo de la escuela. - … y cuando volví a preguntarte qué habías hecho con ella en el edificio te quedaste pensando, y luego pusiste una cara más o menos así.- imitó la mirada perdida de Chikane, sólo que de una forma más estúpida y atolondrada, ganándose con ello, un manotazo por parte de la profesora.- Ouch… bueno, después repetí la pregunta por tercera vez y me respondiste que se habían abrazado por largo tiempo. Como tienes un amigo muy astuto, de inmediato me di cuenta que estabas algo así como "embobada" por el recuerdo y que no te dabas cuenta de lo que me hablabas, así que yo, me tomé la libertad de… hacer un par de preguntas, el resto lo supondrás ya.- concluyó su historia._

_Por un lado, Chikane estaba sorprendida de los efectos que la chef tuvo sobre ella, lo cual no hacía más que reafirmarle aquellos nuevos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su interior, habitando zonas que habían sido olvidados por completo. Por otra parte, sintió algo de molestia, pues ahora esos valiosos recuerdos eran compartidos con alguien más._

_Su amigo notó por supuesto, el estado introspectivo, por lo que su voz adquirió un tono más serio._

_-Chikane, yo pienso que no deberías guardarte lo que sientes. Aprovecha esto nuevo que está surgiendo, porque te aseguro que es la mejor sensación del mundo, así que no lo escondas, por el bien de ambas.- la pianista lo miró con suspicacia.- Bueno, y si lo haces…- de pronto perdió toda la seriedad adquirida, alzó sus brazos y se dispuso a hablar al horizonte como si estuviera recitando un bello poema. - Me pregunto cuánto tiempo soportaras sin volver a probar los dulces labios de Himeko.- habló con exagerada suavidad._

_Luego de que Yura hablase, su celular sonó, interrumpiendo su mágica postura e indicándole que debía salir, pues lo esperaban afuera._

Las horas avanzaban y el sol se encontraba muy alto ya en el cielo. La pianista se mantenía en la misma posición que antes con las palabras de Yura flotando persistentemente a su alrededor. _Guardarte lo que sientes… tiempo soportaras sin volver a probar…_

Entre la avalancha de sentimientos que la desorientaban, surgió una dolorosa sensación que amargó sus pensamientos, pues sabe, que si llegara a existir la posibilidad de involucrarse con la chef, ella no podría…

El teléfono la sobresalta e interrumpe anunciando un llamado.

- ¿Diga? – responde con algo de hastío, pues no tiene ganas de hablar.

Del hastío pasa al enfado, pues nadie contesta su saludo. Sólo se escucha un sonido de golpe, y luego un repique continuo, en señal que la llamada ha sido cortada. Con brusquedad, deja el teléfono en la mesa, no alcanza a alejarse dos pasos de ella, cuando vuelve a sonar. _Me están…_ piensa antes de volver a contestar.

- ¿Diga? – repite su saludo.

- ¿Chikane-chan? – responde una melodiosa voz del otro lado.

- Himeko.- susurra. Y como si se tratase de una poderosa medicina contra una enfermedad, escuchar aquella cándida voz estabiliza sus sentidos, y calma su anteriormente inquieto pensar.

- Discúlpame si hace un momento te molesté, te llamé hace un rato… pero se me resbaló el teléfono y se cortó la llamada.- se disculpó apresuradamente, como si quisiese pasar un vergonzoso detalle por alto.

- Vaya. Que torpe tu teléfono.- no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de soltar el comentario. Pero la chef no se iba a dejar molestar por aquello.

- Bueno, ese será mi teléfono, pero deberías ver mis utensilios de cocina algún día, pues no son nada torpes y se mueven a la perfección.- se defendió orgullosa.

- Sí... he oído que se mueven bien.- prefirió conceder un elogio esta vez. Himeko rió complacida.

- Gracias, Chikane-chan.- se oye un roce de género. Ninguna habla por unos segundos.

- ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable llamada? – pregunta la pianista sintiendo que el llamado es mucho más que agradable simplemente.

- Ahmm… llamo porque… - se escucha otra vez el roce de una tela.- porque… - Himeko busca con desesperación y urgencia en su cabeza la razón de su llamado.- ¡Sí! Tengo que darte la dirección del lugar donde nos vamos a juntar hoy, ¿tienes papel y lápiz a mano? – esperó la respuesta de Chikane para dictar la dirección.- ¿La anotaste? –

- Sí.-

- Bien, nos vemos ahí entonces, a las ocho, no lo olvides.- se comenzó a despedir.

- Espera Himeko, ¿qué hay ahí? – quiso saber la pianista. La chef estaba preparada ya para responder aquella pregunta.

- Paciencia, Chikane-chan, lo sabrás cuando llegues ahí.- recitó.

- Ya veo.- recordó que anteriormente ella misma le había dado una respuesta similar ante una pregunta de Himeko.

- Aprendo rápido.- agregó.

- Sí, tendré más cuidado para la próxima vez. Los niños de hoy imitan todo.- dio la última estocada de la conversación.- Entonces te veo más tarde, Himeko.- se despidió.

- Adiós, Chikane-chan.- habló con la mandíbula perceptiblemente apretada. Cortó la llamada en su celular.

Soltó un gran suspiro tras haber realizado con éxito la llamada que tanto le había costado hacer. Antes de marcar los números, había estado practicando su diálogo mientras se paseaba por todo el departamento, y fue tanta la impresión al momento de discar, y luego escuchar a la pianista contestando, que sin quererlo soltó el teléfono, provocando que se cortara la llamada. Ya para la segunda vez logró controlarse y sostener el teléfono. Mientras hablaba, enredaba su mano libre en la cortina de su habitación, para luego quedar como se encuentra ahora, con el cuerpo atascado por completo en ella.

Intentó girase para salir de allí, pero sólo consiguió que la tensión de la tela aumentara, haciendo que cediera de su soporte, y por consiguiente, cayera sobre Himeko.

_Vaya, qué torpe tus cortinas,_ resonó una réplica de la voz de la pianista en su cabeza. _Te burlas de mí incluso cuando no estás Chikane-chan_, pensaba mientras que con dificultad, se colocaba de pie, y luego ponía en su lugar las cortinas.

Pese a que faltaban más de cinco horas para el encuentro con Chikane, Himeko partió hacia el lugar acordado, pues tenía mucho que hacer, y por supuesto, debía estar todo listo y en perfectas condiciones para la llegada de su tan esperada visita.

A diferencia de Himeko, Chikane no tuvo para nada una tarde activa. Tras haber hablado con la chef, lo único que quedó de sus amargos pensamientos de antes fue la incertidumbre por conocer de una vez sus sentimientos. Aunque el rechazo era una posibilidad, ya no era una razón de peso que le impedía intentar averiguarlo, pues la ansiedad podía más en esos momentos.

Se sentó frente al piano, pero del momento en que tocó las primeras notas, supo no le iba a ser posible continuar con algo coherente, porque simplemente no se puede interpretar una melodía usando sólo el cuerpo, que era la única parte de Chikane que se encontraba ahí frente al instrumento. De mala gana, pues no encontró nada mejor que hacer para matar las extensas horas que faltaban para las ocho, se acostó a dormir.

En el rincón de la habitación se hallaban los restos de un desecho aparato electrónico, que minutos atrás había sido arrojado con furia al suelo. La figura causante de aquello se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. La súbita aparición de la ira había traído consigo un fuerte dolor punzante de cabeza. No paraba de murmurar palabras ininteligibles, mientras recordaba una y otra vez su más reciente fracaso…

_Con todas las instalaciones puestas, tal y como lo había hecho una y otra vez, se encontraba muy concentrado escuchando una conversación a través de unos enormes audífonos._

_(…)_

_- Gracias, Chikane-chan.- escucha la voz de la mujer que se ha robado todo su odio._

_- ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable llamada? – no podía creer que su ningyou se estuviera comportando así con la recién conocida, y es que no era la primera vez que era testigo de un trato como ese._

_- Ahmm… llamo porque… porque… - tampoco podía creer lo estúpida que era, lo cual lo sacaba aún más de sus casillas, porque no podía entender las preferencias de Chikane. - ¡Sí! Tengo que darte la dirección del lugar donde nos vamos a juntar hoy, ¿tienes papel y lápiz a mano? – _

_- Sí.- contestó él mismo al tiempo que Chikane lo hacía, sosteniendo los objetos mencionados en su mano._

_- Avenida Suk… - de pronto se escucha un ruido de interferencia que le impide continuar escuchando el resto de la conversación  
_

La pianista, que hace no más de una hora había logrado conciliar el sueño, se encontró de pronto frente a su clase dando una lección teórica acerca de las escalas musicales. Estaba explicando una de ellas cuando una ahogada risita interrumpe sus enseñanzas. De inmediato, las alumnas de adelante adoptan una postura rígida, no por temor, sino por demostrar que ellas no han sido quienes le han faltado el respeto a tan admirada profesora.

Con tranquilidad, ésta se dirige al fondo del salón, lugar de donde parecía provenir aquella risa. Aún acercándose, no logra distinguir cuál de sus alumnas es, porque tiene un gran libro abierto tras el cual esconde su cabeza.

- Señorita.- llama su atención cuando está a su lado, a lo que la aludida baja el libro. – ¿Himeko…?- se sorprende Chikane. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

- Pero qué pregunta Chikane-chan, yo vivo aquí.- responde como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, y con mucha razón. Chikane mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que están en el departamento de la chef. Muchas preguntas acuden a su mente, y cuando estaba a punto de soltar una de ellas, algo llama su atención. El libro que Himeko había utilizado para cubrirse, se encontraba ahora en su regazo. Su primera impresión le dijo que era un sencillo libro de tapa negra, pero ahora, tras darle una segunda mirada, comienzan a aparecer una serie de dibujos dorados, formando un elegante marco en la superficie. Todo esto ocurrió ante sus propios ojos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta muy curiosa. Himeko ríe antes de contestar.

- Pues un libro, ¿Que no ves? – responde alzándolo unos centímetros de su falda. Con el movimiento, el dorado de los diseños destelló ante la mirada azul, llamando poderosamente su atención.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo. Himeko la miró extrañada antes de responder, lo que hizo aumentar la casi furiosa ansiedad que había comenzado a sentir la pianista por hojear el libro.

- Pero si ya lo has visto Chikane-chan, es más… - su mirada violeta comenzó a aguarse.-… es un regalo que había hecho para ti, y tú… tú me lo rechazaste Chikane-ch…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Chikane se incorporó bruscamente. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, y su rostro bañado en perlas de sudor. Todo había sido un sueño, aunque saber eso no resultó ser tan aliviante para la recién despertada, pues comprendía perfectamente lo que había significado. Suspiró algo más calmada y mucho más decidida a hacer que lo tenía pensado esa noche. Miró la pantalla de su reloj a su izquierda. Era una buena hora para comenzar a alistarse.

Tomó un reconfortante baño de tina para luego vestirse con… no sabía muy bien qué atuendo usar, porque no tenía idea del lugar donde Himeko la había citado, por lo que decidió ponerse algo casual y elegante a la vez. Arreglarse le tomó tiempo suficiente como para salir de inmediato tras haberse vestido, y así no tener que realizar otra molesta actividad para pasar el rato.

Para su buena fortuna, fue muy sencillo dar con la dirección dada por la chef. Para su mala fortuna no había señal de ella por ninguna parte. Además, el local que coincidía con la dirección estaba cerrado, ni una luz podía verse si quiera. Decide aparcar en la acera de enfrente y explorar mejor a pie. Deja el auto, cruza la calle y justo en el momento que está de pie frente al local, se ilumina parte de su interior, y se enciende el gran cartel sobre su cabeza. "Eat it out loud" leyó en voz alta. Al bajar su vista, ve que alguien la observa sonriente desde adentro, y luego abre la puerta.

- Bienvenida, Chikane-chan.- saluda muy alegre a su invitada, permitiéndole pasar adentro.

- Vaya Himeko, ¿este es el negocio que tienes con tu hermano? – pregunta maravillada por el lugar. Himeko sólo asiente, sin borrar su amable sonrisa y luego comienza a hablarle un poco de cada cosa, mientras Chikane se paseaba por el comedor.

El pub era una perfecta combinación entre lo nuevo y lo viejo. La tecnología se hacía presente en los modernos parlantes ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo del lugar, en el muy bien equipado bar que se encontraba a su izquierda, y por su puesto no podía faltar una gran lona blanca en el fondo donde seguramente se proyectaba el karaoke, elemento que hacía distinguible y conocido al negocio de los Kurusugawa. Contrapuesto a lo moderno, el lugar completo estaba hecho de madera; sillas, mesas, sillones y paredes podían apreciarse, además de su material de elaboración, que estaban hechos y tallados algunos a mano. Las paredes estaban cubiertas, casi por completo, por muchos adornos que llamaron la atención de la pianista. Al acercarse a ellas y estudiarlas más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran todos, al menos los que observó, de distinta procedencia. Con una breve repasada, distinguió un muñeco vestido con un poncho que sostenía un mate, un frijol con un gran sombrero, una sombrilla de papel, una torre inclinada a un costado, y no pudo mirar más porque su sentido de visión le exigía deleitarse con otro tipo de escena. Volteó a mirar a la chef, que en esa ocasión, vestía como tal, con un traje de su profesión muy elegante y un gorro debidamente inclinado sobre su cabeza. _Me gusta, _observó al pianista, definitivamente mucho más llamativo que estar mirando los adornos de la pared.

- Espera un momento, debo apagar las luces de aquí.- anunció Himeko mientras se encaminaba hacia los fusiles detrás de la barra. Accionó algunos dejando el local completamente a oscuras. – Es que abrimos a las diez. Además nosotras ocuparemos otro lugar de bar.- por el sonido de la voz, Chikane supo que Himeko esta a su lado. – Ven.- tomó la mano de la pianista para guiarla a lo largo del lugar. Avanzaron un poco, doblaron a la derecha, subieron unas escaleras, y para disgusto de Chikane, Himeko soltó su mano y abrió una puerta que daba a un comedor aparte, mucho más pequeño que el principal. – Aquí es.-  
Con la luz encendida, Chikane pudo notar un leve rosado que coloreaba las mejillas de la chef, y estaba segura que el color no estaba allí antes de apagar las luces cuando la recibió. Del rosa pasó al rojo al notar la mirada zafiro sobre ella. – Estoo... Chikane-chan no has dicho nada desde que llegaste.-

- Disculpa Himeko supongo querrás saber que opino de todo esto.- la chef asintió. – Pues... – miró su entorno. – con respecto al lugar en sí, opino que Takeshi-san y tú han dedicado bastante esfuerzo en construir este local. Han de estar muy orgullosos, parece muy acogedor. Moderno pero sencillo a la vez.- ahora mira a Himeko. –Con respecto a la única trabajadora del lugar que he conocido pienso que se ve muy linda y adorable con su traje de chef, debe ser un gusto venir acá y disfrutar de sus elaboraciones.- ¿era acaso posible que las mejillas de la chef intensificaran su color una vez más? Claramente sí.

Himeko no se esperaba una opinión de su persona.

- Gra-gracias.- habló mirando rápidamente el suelo.- Me disculpas un minuto por favor, debo ir a buscar una cosa.- salió por una puerta, distinta a la que había utilizado para entrar.

_A Chikane-chan le gusta mi traje de chef,_ pensó muy alegre mientras se dirigía a la cocina _¡pero que rayos! Soy una estúpida... olvidé decirle que ella también se veía muy linda también, que... _Himeko se sumergió en un intenso divagaje, mientras sus pasos la guiaban a la cocina _... y que su mirada brillaba más que nunca hoy, tanto que temo mirarle fijamente por mucho tiempo, pues yo podría... _una puerta cerrada detiene, literalmente de golpe sus pensamientos.

- Duele.- se quejó frotándose la zona que había recibido el impacto. Decidiéndose por cruzar el umbral de una forma más sencilla, abriendo la puerta, llega a la cocina. Allí saca distintas porciones de alimentos desde ollas, horno y heladera para ubicarlos en un especial carrito equipado como para mantener la temperatura de los alimentos que cargara. Empujando ahora, el cargado carrito, vuelve al salón donde estaba Chikane. La encontró observando una de las pinturas que decoraba el pequeño comedor.

- Me impresiona ver que tienen los originales.- comentó al notar la llegada de Himeko.

- Así es.- se acercó al cuadro que observaba la pianista, donde se apreciaba una extraña mezcla entre el día y la noche. Ocupando un lugar central en el lienzo, se alzaban sus representantes, el sol y la luna, ambos personificados en una sola figura. – Nos preocupamos mucho de la decoración de esta zona, porque es la más importante del restaurante. Aquí se hacen eventos, pequeños eso sí, celebraciones, citas especiales, dependiendo del caso.- explicó Himeko como buena conocedora de su territorio.

- ¿Algo así como un salón VIP? – intuyó la pianista.

- ¿Algo así como que está escrito en la puerta? – rió Himeko ante la falta de atención de Chikane, quien miró hacia donde le indicaba la chef y leyó "SALÓN VIP" en un cartel plateado.

- Ahh.. no lo había visto.- se sintió algo estúpida por primera vez frente a Himeko, pero tenía algo importante que preguntar, por lo que no se molestó en responderle a la chef. – Bueno, me siento muy honrada entonces de estar en este lugar, pero yo quisiera saber… - hizo un breve alto para llamar la atención de la chef.- falta gente para que esto sea un evento, creo que no hay fecha importante que celebrar, entonces, estamos aquí en… - dejó su idea al aire para que Himeko sacara sus propias conclusiones, lo que le diría a continuación de seguro en algo le ayudaría a descubrir aquello que tanto desea saber.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la conclusión no tardo en cargarse en la cabeza de Himeko, y sus mejillas sufrieron a consecuencia de eso.

- ¿Eh?, Chikane-chan acaso consideras que es una… una… - la idea se negaba concretarse fuera de su cabeza. Chikane decidió tenderle la mano.

- Himeko, me has traído aquí para invitarme a una ¿cita especial? – pero claro, no la salvó del todo.

- Uhmm… bueno, si a ti te parece bien podríamos considerarlo una… ci-cita especial.- habló muy avergonzada.

- Estoy de acuerdo, me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado.- habló muy optimista, mientras reanudó sus observaciones con el cuadro siguiente. Himeko aprovechó el instante para soltar todo el aire que parecía estuviera atascado en sus pulmones, y de paso se quitó el gorro. Se preguntó si alguna vez tendría la seguridad de Chikane para ponerla a ella en una situación así. Dándose tiempo para restablecer su temperatura, y el color de cierta zona en su cara, esperó a que Chikane terminara de apreciar el arte del salón.

_Quizás me excedí un poco, _dudaba la pianista mientras fingía observar los demás cuadros. _¿Y si está molesta?_ Intentó mirarla de soslayo pero no se atrevió. Continuó observando pinturas, alejándose de la chef

_Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Por qué Chikane-chan me pone en estas situaciones tan embarazosas? _Se preguntaba la chef mientras se abanicaba con el gorro y veía a Chikane alejarse.

_Tal vez la presioné mucho ¡diablos! Me mata no saber, _aún no se atrevía a mirar a la chef, y le quedaba sólo un cuadro por 'ver'

_¿Será que piensa igual que yo y no se atreve a hablar primero?_ Vio que a Chikane le quedaba sólo un cuadro por mirar, lo que indicaba que ya volvería a su lado.

_Sólo espero no equivocarme al presionarle así, pero si estoy en lo correcto, haciendo esto yo… _volteó para mirar de frente a la chef, quién la dedicó una dulce sonrisa, provocando en ella, devolverle una sincera sonrisa también…

_Haciendo eso ella igual se expone, y si se muestra lo suficiente esta noche yo… _se da cuenta que la pianista voltea a mirarla. Automáticamente sonríe, a lo que es correspondida de vuelta…

_Averiguaré lo que quiero saber esta misma noche_ concluyeron a la vez.

- Yoko-chan, ya llegué.- se anunció Takeshi como usualmente lo hace. Del momento que hace ingreso a su apartamento su nariz capta un alarmante olor a quemado. Se preocupa de inmediato, pero antes que pueda preguntar o moverse de la entrada, Yoko sale a su encuentro.

- ¡No te preocupes! No ha pasado nada malo.- lo tranquilizó. Su padre, tras escuchar las palabras de su hija, comprende lo que ha ocurrido. Sonríe aliviado.

- ¿Qué intentaste cocinar ahora? – preguntó. Yoko suspiró antes de contestar.

- Tallarines.- habló apenada con su cabeza gacha. Había llevado a su padre a la cocina, donde el olor a quemado estaba aún más concentrado, pese a tener las ventanas abiertas. Decepcionada, descubrió una olla que estaba en el fregadero, cuyo fondo estaba completamente ennegrecido, además de tener unos carbonizados tallarines muy pegados a él.

- Definitivamente hemos perdido la olla.- bromeó su padre. - ¿Te parece si ordenamos pizza? – ofreció. Yoko asintió entusiasmada. Miró, agradecida, a su padre que mantenía su amable y tranquilizadora sonrisa, gesto que fue interrumpido bruscamente por una sensación que obligó a Takeshi a borrarla y fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó su hija.

- Sí… sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Nada que unas pastillas y unas deliciosas pizzas no puedan curar.- la tranquilizó por segunda vez. - ¿Las pides mientras voy por esas píldoras? – Yoko salió veloz de la cocina a llamar por teléfono.

- Por cierto…- preguntó antes que su hija marcara los números.-… ¿Sabes dónde fue Himeko? –

- Al pub. Dijo que se vería con alguien y que por eso iría temprano.- explicó antes de hacer su llamado.

- Al pub… Yoko-chan, lo lamento. Tendrás que comer sola esas pizzas, recordé que debo pagar unas cuentas antes de ir a trabajar. Lo siento.- se disculpó Takeshi.

- Está bien.- Yoko pareció decepcionarse...- ¿Puedo invitar a alguien? –…pero no del todo.

- Si puedes.- permitió su padre. Besó a su hija en la frente y salió del departamento.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, y con la misma sincronía con que pensaron, ambas captaron la mirada intensa que una mantenía concentradamente sobre la otra. Intentando disimular, Himeko volteó para sacar cosas del carrito.

- Chikane-chan, ¿pasas a sentarte? – ofreció mientras sacaba unas copas y una botella de vino.

- Seguro.- se acercó a la mesa cerca de la chef. Acababa de percatarse que el carrito traía comida. Volvió a experimentar la misma sensación que la embargó cuando Himeko le llevó los pastelillos, sólo que ahora podría degustar una cena completa cocinada por su amiga, por lo que la emoción fue mucho mayor.

- Siéntate, por favor.- pidió la chef ahora sacando platos y servicios.

- De ninguna manera, te ayudaré.- se aproximó al carrito y Himeko sacudió negativamente su cabeza.

- "De ninguna manera tú" – la detuvo sosteniéndola con suavidad del brazo.- Eres mi invitada para esta cita especial ¿recuerdas? – La ausencia de tinción en sus mejillas le indicó a Chikane que hablaba muy en serio.- Déjame a mi.-

No quedó otra opción para la pianista más que sentarse y observar cómo Himeko se ocupaba de servir la cena. Tardó muy poco tiempo en hacerlo y la presentación de ambos platos era idéntica e impecable: un jugoso y tierno filete de res acompañado con frescas verduras perfectamente salteadas con unas papas duquesa horneadas en su punto ideal, estaban dispuestos de forma ordenada y artística a la vez, en un platillo rectangular. Lo último que hizo Himeko antes de sentarse fue servir el vino.

Una vez que el brebaje rubí estuvo en ambas copas, Chikane tomó la suya y la alzó, mirando a Himeko.

- Muchas gracias por esta cena, que estoy segurísima sabrá increíble. Por la mejor cocinera que he conocido.- Unió su copa con la de Himeko, luego se la llevó a sus labios, pero se detuvo. - ¿Acaso no brindarás conmigo? – preguntó extrañada al ver que la chef dejaba su copa intacta en la mesa.

- Paso… pero muchas gracias por tus palabras.- habló halagada. – La última vez que lo hice no ocurrió nada bueno…- no comentaba su pequeña anécdota muy seguido por lo que dudó en continuar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – se interesó Chikane.

- Yo… provoqué un incendio.- contó sin mayor preámbulo, esperando recibir algo parecido a un regaño por parte de Chikane.

- Vaya…- las palabras de Himeko le llegaron de sorpresa, jamás se le habría ocurrido que la dulce e inocente chef haría algo así. – De seguro que fue un accidente… apuesto a que fueron los cigarros.- aventuró Chikane.

- Pues sí, fueron los… espera un momento…- entrecerró su vista, adivinando hacia dónde iba la pianista. – Si piensas que por eso dejaré mis cigarros estás muy equivocada Chikane-chan, así que si se te ocurre usarlo como argumento desde ya te digo que no valdrá la pena.- habló muy decidida.

- Mira que ágil andas esta noche, Himeko. Por ese acierto no insistiré en el tema por hoy.- le cerró un ojo. – Te propongo algo.- volvió a alzar su copa. – Si gustas acompañarme en este brindis…- retomó el tema. - … te aseguró que me ocuparé que nada malo ocurra.-propuso Chikane, tentando visiblemente a Himeko, a quien su gastronomía le decía que sería un crimen no acompañar aquel buen trozo de carne con una copa de vino tinto, y su conciencia concordaba a gritos en que no debía rechazar la propuesta de la pianista.

- Está bien.- se animó y alzó su copa.- Entonces, luego de este salud, ¿te harás cargo de mí por completo? – pregunto, soportando la electrizante mirada azul de la pianista.

- Sí, después de este salud… _serás toda mía…_ me ocuparé de cuidarte.- prometió sin quitar la vista de la mirada amatista, que pareció flamear por unos segundos.

Conformes, hicieron sonar delicadamente sus copas una con la otra y bebieron el primer sorbo.


	7. Mi dulce pequeña

**Mi dulce pequeña**

La media botella de vino consumida bastó para acompañar la cena de las jóvenes, dosis que también fue suficiente para elevar los ánimos de Himeko a un estado un poco más alegre del usual. Asimismo, los de la pianista también se vieron afectados, pero no por el alcohol, sino por la contagiosa felicidad que parecía brotar de una fuente infinita en la chef. Si bien el vino no tuvo efectos sobre su estado, embriagada sí se encontraba, todo por compartir un grandioso momento acompañado por las tiernas sonrisas de Himeko, la inocente mirada de Himeko, la dulce voz de Himeko, los fugaces sonrojos de Himeko, y por supuesto, la propia Himeko. Indudablemente, si la chef fuera bebestible, habría caído ebria con el primer sorbo.

Aún con todas estas cosas presionándole a hacer una atrevida declaración, procuraba mantener el control de sus actos y la coherencia de sus palabras, porque aún no era el momento.

- Pero cuéntame de una vez Himeko, cómo fue que empezaste ese incendio.- insistía Chikane tras haber terminado el postre, que había consistido en una crema aireada de frambuesas con chocolate.

- Está bien, está bien, te lo contaré.- accedió la chef. Chikane se removió impaciente en su asiento. Le había entrado mucha curiosidad por conocer más detalles, aún más cuando Himeko se los había negado durante toda la cena. Lo que ignoraba la pianista era que la chef estaba jugando con ella, porque simplemente, y aunque quisiera, no le era posible entregar los detalles del asunto. – Ocurrió hace seis años en un viaje con mi hermano y unos amigos. Resulta que una noche nos quedamos en un motel, recuerdo que uno de mis amigos llegó a la habitación con unas botellas de licor, comenzamos a beber, y luego… - hizo una pausa para evaluar a Chikane, quien estaba más que atenta con sus cinco sentidos alertas al relato. Sonrió antes de continuar. - … no recuerdo más.- La expresión de la pianista lo dijo todo, y Himeko rió abiertamente ante tales muestras de decepción. - ¿Y qué esperabas? Si estaba ebria.- habló entre risas.

- Bueno, ¿y lo que recuerdas después? – se tuvo que conformar con preguntar aquello.

- Lo primero que recuerdo luego de esa noche, fue despertar en el auto de Takeshi, y de su gran regaño que me informó que había ocasionado un incendio, además de aumentarme el endemoniado dolor de cabeza, porque lo hizo a gritos.- se lamentó al recordar aquella ocasión y la pianista rió divertida.

- ¿Y quemaste todo el complejo de moteles? – se interesó Chikane en saber.

- No soy tan destructiva con alcohol, Chikane-chan.- le informó la chef. – Sólo fue una parte de la habitación que ocupamos en el momento, nada más. ¿Me dirás que jamás te ha ocurrido una desgracia por culpa del alcohol? – preguntó obviamente suponiendo lo contrario.

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Mi hoja de vida permanece en blanco.- se jactó orgullosa la pianista. – Además no suelo beber demasiado, y por lo general cuando lo hago estoy con Yura.- agregó esa información, cosa que causó un efecto algo impulsivo en la chef.

- ¿Por qué con Yura? – la pregunta se escurrió de su boca antes que pudiera contenerla.

- Porque es mi amigo y confío en él.- respondió con simpleza Chikane.

- Ah… y él, ¿siempre ha sido gay? – soltó otra inquietud incontenible.

- Creo que sí... al menos desde que lo conozco.- respondió con algo de inseguridad pues no recordaba con exactitud.

- ¿Y hace cuando se conocen? – continuaba interrogando inconscientemente la chef.

- Hace... casi diez años.- había mirado al techo mientras hacía memoria sobre lo que le acababan de preguntar. Respondido aquello, bajó su mirada, posándola sobre la chef, quién mantenía parte de su peso recargado sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Había adquirido esa postura del momento que comenzó a hacer sus preguntas. La pianista se inclinó también hacia Himeko antes de hablar nuevamente. - ¿Algo más que quieras saber acerca de él? – preguntó arqueando una ceja. Himeko se dio cuenta que sus preguntas la habían llevado a mostrar una actitud que bien podían interpretarse como celosa. Rápidamente apoyó su peso en el respaldo de su asiento y bajó su avergonzada mirada.

- N-no... está bien así.- habló muy despacio mientras comenzaba a jugar con el corcho de la botella de vino, presionándolo con un dedo y haciéndolo saltar.

- Porque si estás interesada yo puedo hablar con él, y... quizás resulte que no sea tan gay como le conocemos.- insinuó Chikane, muy segura que nada de eso era lo que quería Himeko.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se alarmó considerablemente, perdiendo el control sobre el corcho, que salió despedido hacia el techo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente compuso su actuar. Miró fijamente a Chikane. - ¿En verdad harías eso por mí? – decidió probar hasta dónde llegaría la profesora.

- Por supuesto. Lo haría encantada.- aceptó gustosa el desafío de la chef, quien la miraba con una competitiva sonrisa.

- Te lo agradecería mucho Chikane-chan. No sé cómo has sabido, pero desde que lo vi esa vez que me abrió (semidesnudo) la puerta de tu departamento me ha interesado. Encuentro que es tan atractivo, esbelto, muy varonil a pesar de su condición, simpático, gracioso... – continuó agregando cuanto adjetivo se le viniese a la cabeza. Escuchando a la chef, de pronto Chikane olvidó que se trataba de un juego y comenzaron a entrarle ganas de contradecir cada cosa buena que Himeko decía sobre Yura.

_¡Atractivo? Deberías verlo sin su pelo arreglado, o cuando lo tenía más corto y se le notaba lo cabezón que es... ¿Varonil?, uff... si lo vieras de uke caerías de espaldas...y de gracioso no tiene nada, la gente se ríe porque es idiota…_

Y así continuaron, una halagando y la otra contradiciendo mentalmente y algo ya molesta. La pianista, luego de unos segundos, dejó de escuchar a la chef, concentrándose más en lo que pensaba y en cómo hacerle ver a Himeko que Yura no era tan genial como pensaba. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no llegó a escuchar los últimos disparates que Himeko decía, pues ésta no quería quedarse sin ideas y hablaba lo primero que viniera a su cabeza.

- ... camina con los pies derechos, corta bien el pasto y pronuncia mejor que nadie la letra hache.- terminó su larga lista de adulaciones, satisfecha de sí misma por haber sido capaz de elogiar tanto a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Observó expectante a Chikane, en espera de su reacción. Sin embargo, ésta se encontraba muy concentrada enumerando una lista con sus dedos, murmurando ideas que no llegaban a los oídos de la chef. - ¿Chikane-chan? – le llamó al notar que la estaba ignorando. Movió una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Chikane, buscando llamar su atención.

- ... y luego lo mataré.- se escuchó alto y claro la última sentencia de la elaborada lista de Chikane, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, y se corrigió rápidamente. – Lo llamaré. Sí, eso haré Himeko. Si tanto te gusta, lo llamaré ahora mismo. Así lo invitas a esta cena también.- habló procurando ocultar su molestia, mientras sacaba su celular del bolso, y buscaba entre sus contactos el nombre de su recién fichado enemigo.

Himeko no se esperaba que Chikane tomara acciones tan pronto. Tragó saliva, algo preocupada, y pensando que quizás debería admitir su derrota, sin embargo, una iluminadora idea surgió en su mente y la puso en práctica de inmediato.

- No, no lo harás.- la chef se puso de pie y antes que la pianista presionara el botón de llamada, le quitó el móvil.

- ¡Himeko, devuélvemelo!.- exigió la profesora. Para ella el juego había acabado, y necesitaba hacer su llamado para comprobar si a la chef le gustaba realmente Yura. Por otro lado, para Himeko no era más que una divertida discusión, por lo que se alejó zigzagueando entre las mesas cuando vio que Chikane se ponía de pie para alcanzarla.

Cada una con objetivos muy diferentes pero acciones similares, comenzaron una acelerada persecución dentro del salón. Cada vez que Chikane creía poder atrapar a Himeko, una mesa o un pilar obstaculizaba su paso. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la risa que atacaba a Himeko cada vez que estaban a punto de cazarla, comenzó a contagiar a Chikane, quien olvidó la razón de su persecución, y por lo pronto, mantener el celular fuera del alcance de la pianista para una, y conseguir dicho aparato para la otra, se transformó en una excelente excusa para mantenerse jugando a una especie de pinta, sólo que Chikane era quien la llevaba permanentemente.

En un error de Himeko, se encontró de repente con Chikane de frente y una mesa a sus espaldas, tenía libre ambos lados para correr, pero el problema era decidirse por uno sin que la pianista escogiera el mismo. Se miraron mutuamente, ambas con sus respiraciones algo agitadas, y muy alertas frente a cualquier indicio de movimiento de la otra. Cuando Chikane adelantaba su pie derecho, Himeko también lo hacía con su derecho. Lo mismo ocurría con el izquierdo.

- ¿Te rindes? – ofreció la chef al cabo de un rato, alzando el celular frente a la mirada azulina.

- Nunca.- negó rotundamente Chikane, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento que describía la mano de Himeko junto al teléfono, atenta a la vez si hacía algún movimiento para escapar. Tomó una decisión, determinando que la oportunidad era sólo una.

Tomando impulso y cogiendo aire, amagó con un pie y luego avanzó con el otro. Como esperaba, Himeko cayó en la finta, y Chikane pudo por fin, conseguir el bendito teléfono por sobre la cabeza de la chef, quien en un inútil intento de alejarlo de Chikane, había alzado su mano en lo alto.

_¡Lo tengo! _Celebró Chikane con triunfo. Sin embargo, en la atmósfera no percibió ese aire de victoria que tanto esperaba, sino que se sentía quieto y silencioso. Bajó la mirada hacia Himeko y comprendió el por qué del cambio.

Resulta que la escena se encontraba más o menos así: Himeko estaba casi sentada en la mesa, debido a que el cuerpo de Chikane no le permitía estar completamente de pie. Su mano libre se sujetaba con fuerza al borde de ésta y la otra en alto, sujetando junto a la mano de la pianista, un estúpido aparato que ya ni recordaba por qué estaba ahí. No podía recordarlo porque, en esos momento se encontraba comenzando a caer en un pozo de profundidad indefinida, en un azulado mar abierto de aguas muy serenas, su mirada pues, se encontraba perdida frente al encantador par de zafiros que tenía a no más de una cabeza de distancia.

La pianista, al notar la mirada violeta sobre ella, no puede evitar fijar la suya también, porque aquella forma tan frágil e intensa con que era observada, la obligaba a querer mantenerla así, a desear conservar aquella luz que jamás vio brillar en los ojos de otra persona, luz que iluminaba cálidamente su fuero interno, y por qué no decir el externo también, pues el mundo reflejado en aquel espejo violáceo parecía verse mucho más colorido.

Comenzando por deshacerse de objetos inútiles, la pianista soltó el teléfono, que cayó silenciosamente sobre la mesa y luego al piso, pero sin soltar la mano de la chef. Ahora libre de estorbos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Himeko, quien respondió agregando una adecuada presión al lazo, y bajó sus manos a la altura de sus elocuentes miradas.

Antes de hacer movimiento alguno, Chikane, procurando mantener la prudencia, preguntó:

- ¿Quieres seguir jugando? – habló en susurros audibles sólo para la persona que tenía delante.

- Sí.- respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo la chef.

Aquella afirmación le permitió a Chikane comenzar un acercamiento hacia la chef. El rítmico latir de ambas marcaba el compás de sus acciones, tanto así, que podían resumirse en ellos:

_Latido_

El acortamiento de la distancia permitió que ambas pudieran sentir el tibio aire que exhalaban cada tanto.

_Latido_

Las mejillas de la chef adquirieron una enrojecida tonalidad, y sorprendentemente las de la pianista también, sólo que en un grado menos intenso.

Latido

Era momento de cerrar los ojos, y buscar a tientas aquel ansiado roce de labios.

_Latido_

Menos de un centímetro de separación.

_Latido_

Suena el teléfono.

Y como si se apretara un simple botón de retroceso, la escena sufrió una acelerada marcha atrás. Chikane se separa rápidamente de Himeko, primero de su cara, luego de su cuerpo, y finalmente de su mano. La chef se incorpora inmediatamente, y corre a su bolso, lugar de donde provenía la inesperada interrupción.

Con su cara vuelta hacia el lado contrario de Chikane, contesta el teléfono, logrando controlar un tembloroso tono que amenazó con mezclarse en su voz.

- ¿Diga?... ah, Tameguchi-san que gusto oírla… dígame lo que necesita… aham… sí, está libre esta noche… para quince personas, de acuerdo, la esperamos entonces… no, gracias a usted… hasta luego.- corta la llamada. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, muy consciente que Chikane tenía la vista fija en su nuca. Espiró lentamente y luego volteó hacia la pianista.

- Lo siento mucho, Chikane-chan.- se disculpó inclinando levemente la cabeza, a lo que Chikane reaccionó muy alarmada, pues de ninguna manera quería que Himeko se sintiera culpable por aquel beso no consumado.

- Himeko, por favor no digas eso. Si alguien es culpable, esa soy yo. Porque yo me acerqué a ti, yo tomé tu mano, y yo… me acerqué a tus labios. Perdona, pero no voy a permitir que te sientas… - sin embargo no pudo continuar, porque su gran disculpa fue interrumpida por una estridente risa que no pudo contener Himeko. La observó, perpleja, pues no comprendía en absoluto la actitud de la chef.

- Chikane-chan…- pronunció la chef tras controlar su risa, la cual había dejado de huella una traviesa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, de esas que hacen que sientas que has caído como idiota en una trampa muy evidente, tal y como se sentía Chikane ahora.- Cielos… con que así es como te sientes tú. Debo hacer esto más seguido.- hizo un breve alto, observando a Chikane con satisfacción. Se notaba que disfrutaba tanto de la incertidumbre de la pianista, como de lo que está por develar a continuación.- Dije que lo sentía, porque acaban de hacer una reserva del salón vip, y debemos marcharnos.- Himeko se sintió elevar muy por sobre Chikane. Ascendió más alto, y se sorprendió también, cuando vio a la pianista voltear ligeramente hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar un evidente sonrojo.

- Ah… lo hubieras dicho antes.- habló sin mirar directamente a la chef. Se había puesto realmente nerviosa ante la mínima posibilidad de arrepentimiento de la chef, lo cual bien podría significar inequívocamente, un rechazo.

Himeko se limitó a sonreír, mientras comenzaba a guardar los platos y servicios de vuelta al carrito. Cuando fue el turno de la botella de vino, tuvo una pequeña consideración:

- Chikane-chan, ¿te llevas el vino? – ofreció extendiendo el envase de vidrio hacia ella.

- No, no es necesario Himeko. Muchas gracias.- rechazó educadamente Chikane, sin embargo, Himeko insistió, caminando hacia ella.

- Por favor, quiero que te lo quedes.- determinó, obligando a la pianista a recibir el presente. – Para que lo bebas… con Yura.- rió Himeko, recordando sus injustificados celos de antes.

- Muchas gracias. Sí, tal vez lo haga… con el apuesto Yura.- recordó ella también sus estúpidos celos de hace un rato. Se regañó mentalmente por haber odiado a su gran amigo por unos minutos, y al mismo tiempo, tuvo una mejor idea. – O quizás lo termine de beber… contigo.- la mano de Himeko aún asía la botella por el cuello, mientras que Chikane la sostenía más abajo. Llevó su mano libre hacia la parte superior de la botella, encontrándose con la de Himeko. - ¿Qué me dices? –

Himeko miraba fijamente el punto donde sus manos habían hecho contacto. Al igual que momentos atrás, cuando Chikane le había preguntado si quería seguir jugando, nuevamente sintió que aquella no era una simple propuesta. Fijó su mirada ahora en aquel par de luciérnagas azules que tanta seguridad le transmitían. No corría riesgos, de eso estaba segura, y también de que su respuesta volvería a ser afirmativa.

Sin embargo, ninguna aseveración llegó a concretarse fuera de sus labios, puesto que algo, más bien alguien irrumpió en el salón.

- Takeshi…- se asustó Himeko, alejándose de Chikane. De milagro la botella no cayó al suelo, pues la pianista se las arregló para sostenerla, y es que ella también se sobresaltó con la llegada del hermano de la chef.

- Himeko, que bueno encontrarte aquí. Himemiya-san, vaya que sorpresa.- saludó a ambas de forma aparentemente tranquila. Al parecer, no había alcanzado a presenciar la cercanía de ambas, pero al acercarse a ellas, Himeko notó que se encontraba algo nervioso.

- Tameguchi-san me llamó hace unos minutos, dijo que…- le iba a explicar el llamado de la mujer, sin embargo, su hermano la interrumpió.

- Quería reservar, ya lo sé. También me llamó a mí, y por eso precisamente me alegra encontrarte aquí, Himeko, necesito pedirte un favor.- hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción de su hermana, pero como no dijo nada, prosiguió.- Sé que estás de vacaciones, y que tienes tu historia con los Tameguchi, pero me preguntaba si podrías encargarte de su cena, ya sabes, son unos clientes muy importantes y de los más antiguos que tenemos, y a ellos…-

- Se les da la mejor atención, comida y servicio. Lo sé.- intuía que su hermano le pediría algo así. De haber sido otra ocasión, habría aceptado gustosa, pues siempre disfrutaba desempeñar su rol en el restaurante.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba con Chikane, era su velada y, sumado a que tendría que despedirse de ella quizás, aún estaba molesta por la interrupción del llamado de la señora Tameguchi, por muy importante que fuese la señora.

- De acuerdo, yo lo hago.- aceptó procurando ocultar su decepción.

- Gracias. Llamaré a algunos meseros para que arreglen el lugar.- dedicó una fugaz mirada hacia el carrito con platos sucios, a la botella de vino que Chikane sostenía, y a la propia Chikane. – Lamento haber interrumpido su junta.- se disculpó ante la mirada de la profesora para luego retirarse.

- No pensaba que tu hermano fuese tan simpático.- comentó Chikane con algo de de ironía en su tono de voz tras haber visto marchar a Takeshi.

- Bueno, la verdad estaba algo extraño ahora. Creo que es porque vienen a cenar los Tameguchi, y a mi hermano siempre le gusta planificar todo con mucha anticipación.- pensó en voz alta Himeko. Si bien su hermano exageraba a veces, esta ocasión ameritaba tales preparativos. Los Tameguchi eran una respetable familia de raíces inglesas, que si bien no era muy conocida, su presencia siempre ponía en guardia al anfitrión del lugar que ocupasen. La cabecilla y matriarca de la familia, la viuda Catherine, era una orgullosa madre de cinco exitosos jóvenes, todos destacables profesionales, conocedores de su lengua y tierra de origen.

Sin embargo, para Himeko no era una situación tan alarmante, pues tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

– A mi no me estresa ni me preocupa tanto como a él, pero esta situación en particular te diré, que me molesta mucho.- dijo esto último frunciendo el entrecejo y presionando sus puños.

- ¿Y por qué te molesta 'esta' situación en particular? – resaltó Chikane.

- Porque…- la rabia se esfumó visiblemente del semblante de Himeko, reemplazando esa arrugada contracción de su entrecejo por una acumulación de color en sus pómulos, pues se había dado cuenta que, sin querer, había comenzado una declaración que no tenía en mente expresar. – porque… yo no quería dejar de estar hoy con Chikane-chan.- habló en un susurro muy bajo, que sin embargo llegó a reverberar con fuerza en el interior de la pianista, quien sintió algo estremecerse en su pecho bajo la vibración de esas dedicadas palabras.

- Himeko… ¿y existe alguna posibilidad de acompañarte mientras cocinas? – la pregunta trajo de vuelta aquella iluminadora sonrisa que tanto encantaba a Chikane.

- ¿De verdad? – Himeko hubiera saltado a abrazarla.

- Por supuesto que de verdad. ¿Qué… acaso quieres que lo pregunte otra vez? – ahora la chef hubiera saltado a golpearla, pero su idea no llegó a concretarse, porque entraron un par de meseros a arreglar el salón para la llegada de los Tameguchi. Ambos saludaron con mucho respeto a la chef antes de dedicarse a laborar en el salón.

- Bien, me acompañarás entonces. Bajemos a la cocina ya, Chikane-chan.-

Juntas descendieron las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, lugar que ya estaba ocupado por una docena de comensales en el comedor, y otra docena más en la barra. Uno de ellos alargó la mano en alto, saludando a Himeko, quien devolvió radiante el saludo.

- Todos saben quién es el jefe por aquí.- bromeó Himeko hacia Chikane, dándose importancia. La pianista simplemente sonrió por toda respuesta.

Prosiguieron su camino rumbo a la cocina, bajo una calculadora mirada cuyo portador, fundido entre los consumidores, decidió salir de su anonimato y cortarles el paso a las jóvenes.

- Buenas noches.- hizo una breve reverencia hacia una de ellas, ignorando por completo a la otra. – Perdona que interrumpa así, pero tengo que decir que… tu sonrisa… sigue siendo la misma.- continuó dirigiéndose a una de las jóvenes. - Me trae muchos recuerdos en los que todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul. Cada vez que te miro siento que soy llevado hacia ese lugar tan especial que contigo conocí. Tu pelo me recuerda a un espacio tibio y seguro, donde solía esconderme del rayo y la lluvia cuando era pequeño. Mi dulce pequeña, no puedo evitar decir estas palabras antes de saludarte a ti…- alarga la mano hacia quien ha dedicado sus elaboradas palabras. - … mi adorada Himeko.


	8. Actitudes

**Actitudes**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad, y junto a él se presentaba majestuosamente el alba a eso de las 7, y prometía anteceder una jornada tan o más apestosamente calurosa que la anterior. Transeúntes sin destino en particular, puntuales hombres y mujeres de trabajo, uno que otro riguroso deportista y una pareja de ancianos recorrían a su paso la avenida principal peatonal, todos formando parte de una pintura que se coloreaba a diario, aunque no por esto conformaba una rutina. Cada cual adopta una actitud que responde a una circunstancia, sumada a la percepción de cada individuo.

Esta sencilla ecuación observable dentro de cualquier agrupación, se aplica fácilmente a nuestros tres personajes que nos ayudarán a reconstruir la escena ocurrida…

En la moderna cocina de la pianista sólo se escucha el constante ruido del golpe que produce su dedo índice cada vez que lo baja para tamborilear en la mesa. Con la otra mano sostiene su cabeza, y de vez en cuando, baja su extremidad para llevarse una taza de café a los labios, siempre sin interrumpir la actividad de la mano que produce ese 'tac'

Chikane simplemente está… molesta.

Y no puede dejar de recordar la noche anterior, noche en que apareció aquel hombre que no hacía más que aumentar su molestia.

_Luego de que aquel extraño aparecido hubiera terminado su singular presentación, se produjo un evento que dejó a Chikane aún más perpleja, pues aún no le cabía en sí, que aquel hombre se haya dirigido con esas palabras a Himeko. El sujeto, aún con su mano extendida hacia la chef, recibió mucho más de lo que esperaba, pues en absoluto pensó que Himeko se lanzaría a abrazarlo._

_- Collin, casi no te reconozco.- habló tras separarse de él._

_- En cambio tú Hime-chan no has cambiado.- rió el hombre. – Pero por favor, usa mi nombre japonés.- le pidió._

_- Como quieras, Riu-kun.- accedió la chef usando con confianza el apelativo. Riu sonrió y revolvió el rubio cabello de la chef._

_- Hace mucho que no te veo, tenemos que juntarnos uno de estos días, ahora que me quedaré aquí, dispondré de mucho tiempo.- propuso._

_- ¿Ya no te vuelves a Inglaterra?- Riu negó con la cabeza. – Genial, entonces tienes que llamarme pronto.- se emocionó con la idea._

_- Te aseguro que lo haré. Ahora, me disculpas, Hime-chan, mi madre reservó el salón y debo subir ya.- le avisó, pese a que al parecer, no mostraba signos de querer irse de allí._

_- De acuerdo, yo también tengo que irme, ah, tendrás que esperar un rato, porque Tameguchi-san no ha llegado aún, ni tus hermanos tampoco.- le informó Himeko, comenzando a despedirse._

_- Bien. Eh, Hime-chan espera… ¿estás libre después?- dudó algo antes de preguntar._

_- Pues… - estaba de más pensar en su respuesta, porque tenía muy presente que después estaría con Chikane, y quizás más tarde… también. Se sonrojó levemente ante la expectativa de ese pensamiento. – Lo siento Riu-kun, pero hoy estaré ocupada.- _

_- Ah, bueno… será para la próxima. Ahí nos vemos.- se despidió el frustrado joven. La chef lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio perderse escaleras arriba. Luego se habló hacia su espalda._

_- Vaya, Chikane-chan no te imaginas hace cuánto no veía… ¿Chikane-chan?- al voltear para verla se da cuenta que no estaba allí. Giró sobre sí misma, buscando con su mirada a la desaparecida pianista, hasta encontrarla sentada no muy lejos de ella. Se acercó con algo de preocupación. _

_Chikane mantenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa, y descansaba su cabeza. _

_- ¿Ya te acordaste de mí? – habló antes de que Himeko pudiera preguntar qué hacía ahí._

_- No me he olvidado de ti, Chikane-chan.- le respondió muy segura Himeko. – Me distraje un poco porque hace mucho que no lo veía, a todo esto, ¿por qué te fuiste? – _

_- Porque estaban bien hablando solos y supuse que preferías algo de privacidad.- respondió con simpleza la pianista, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto._

_- Chikane-chan…- comenzó al chef hablando a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa que por unos segundos distrajo a la pianista de su 'malestar'. - …¿estás celosa verdad? – preguntó con claras intenciones de molestar a Chikane, sin embargo, recibió una respuesta que, si bien le trajo una agradable sensación de satisfacción, no se había esperado._

_- Posiblemente.- confesó Chikane, alzándose de su silla. - ¿Quién era él? – una vez expuestos sus celos no podía continuar reteniendo su inquietud._

_Himeko pasó saliva. Una sensación de bienestar muy grande la había llenado cuando vio la reacción de Chikane, sin embargo, tras oír su pregunta, deseó que los celos de la pianista se hubieran quedado en casa esa noche._

_- Pues… él es mi… - _

- Ex-novio.- completó Chikane las palabras de Himeko en su recuerdo, el cual se repetía por enésima vez en su cabeza.

Arrugó con furia una servilleta y terminó de beber de un sorbo su enfriado café. Ni siquiera comprendía del todo la razón de su enojo, lo cual terminaba por urgirle aún más. Le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho que Himeko tuviese un amor pasado, cuando en el fondo no era algo impresionante en absoluto, después de todo, la chef tenía ya veintidós, suficiente como para haber tenido un par de experiencias.

_Serénate, Chikane_, intentó calmarse. _Ella dijo claramente: ex-novio. _

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

Ese no era el problema.

Novio, ex-novio, amigo, conocido. Comprendió que fuera quien fuera el que hubiese saludado a Himeko esa noche, su reacción habría sido la misma.

Aclarado al menos un punto dentro de aquella nebulosa que no lograba despejar en su mente, tomó la determinación de que lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse con Himeko, nuestro segundo personaje contribuyente en la reconstitución de los hechos.

La chef descansaba boca arriba sobre la mullida alfombra en su sala de estar. Unos enormes audífonos blancos mantenían su sentido de audición aislado de cualquier ruido externo, permitiéndole sólo escuchar la agradable música que fluía de ellos.

Sus ojos los mantiene cerrados desde que apagó su tercer cigarrillo en el cenicero que yace a un costado suyo. Habría fumado un cuarto, pero su conciencia – que había adquirido un peculiar tono de voz desde el paseo de su sobrina – se lo impidió.

La mantenida inmovilidad de su cuerpo era interrumpida de tanto en tanto cada vez que sonaba una melodía favorita que la obligaba a mover, despacio, de lado a lado la cabeza y a tararear suavemente. Este acto lo realizaba de forma inconsciente, pues toda su actividad mental se centraba en sus recuerdos, en especial aquel ocurrido la noche anterior.

_- Pues… él es mi ex-novio, Chikane-chan.- respondió deseando que la pianista no le tomara mayor importancia._

_Himeko no agregó más información y Chikane no expuso comentarios al respecto, sumiéndose ambas, en un silencio – a pesar de los ruidos del restaurante – bastante incómodo._

_- Nunca me dijiste que tenías una ex pareja.- habló la pianista luego de un rato._

_- Es cierto, pero no es que lo haya estado ocultando, simplemente…-_

_- No es tan simple, Himeko.- le cortó la pianista, dándole la espalda. Se debatía intensamente por dentro si soltar o no lo que sentía rebullir en su fuero interno. Además de estar experimentando emociones totalmente nuevas para ella, pues nunca había celado a nadie, no le era fácil admitir de forma completa que hervía en celos aunque fuese una historia pasada._

_- ¿Y por qué no? Chikane-chan creo que exageras. Fue algo pasado que no tiene importancia ahora, además…- la pianista continuaba dándole la espalda y Himeko comenzaba a saturarse con su actitud. Rodeó a la pianista para quedar frente a ella. Sostuvo firmemente y con menos trabajo que otras veces la mirada directa de Chikane. – Además no tengo por qué explicarme ante ti… ¡no somos nada! – exclamó lo último producto de un impulso guiado por la rabia._

_- Tienes razón.- coincidió Chikane mirándole aún fijo. – Tienes razón.- reiteró esta vez quitando la vista._

_Y sin más, caminó hacia la salida, desviando apenas, su trayectoria para evitar chocar con Himeko._

- "No somos nada".- se dijo una vez mas Himeko las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado. Tras pensar en ello un rato, se dio cuenta que lo había dicho para expresar un reclamo, y ese era, que no estaba de acuerdo con la condición actual de su relación. También pensó con amargura, que difícilmente Chikane haya podido entender el mensaje.

Aquellas duras palabras dictaban la sentencia de su realidad.

Y eso dolía.

Ya no estaba enfadada, dejó de estarlo del momento en que Chikane cruzó la salida del restaurante.

De haber sabido que la pianista se encontraba tan arrepentida como ella, habría llamado de inmediato, sin embargo, su próxima acción sería hablar directamente con ella, claro, esto lo decidiría más tarde, de momento pues, se mantendría recostada en el piso – su lista de reproducción daba para estar varias horas más – continuando su cíclico pensamiento.

La tercera y última persona que "compartiría" sus recuerdos se encontraba un piso arriba de Himeko.

Takeshi se sentía inquieto en su cama, hace horas que está despierto. Le pesa en la conciencia la decisión que tomó la noche anterior y la responsabilidad de actuar en consecuencia de ello.

_Sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado a su hija con eso de las pizzas, bajó hasta el subterráneo, subió con rapidez a su auto y una vez dentro, se dispuso a realizar la llamada que hace unos segundos se le había ocurrido hacer. _

_Conciente que no era un simple llamado, espero a que contestaran._

_- Buenas tardes, habla Kurusugawa Takeshi.- se identificó y pidió hablar con quien deseaba, luego esperó que la criada hiciera la comunicación.- Tameguchi-san ¿cómo está?... yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar… sí, al negocio le ha ido bien, y precisamente de él quería hablarle, verá, me enteré que su hijo ha vuelto de Inglaterra…¡sí? Vaya, me alegra que haya llegado sin problemas... claro... sí, a lo que iba, pues resulta que tenemos una invitación para su familia en el salón vip... sí, aprovechando que están todos sus hijos... hoy en la noche... ahá... no hay de qué, es un gusto atender a familias como la suya en el restorán... ¡mi hermana?, no, no tiene problemas al respecto, usted sabe que se llevan bien... como lo prefiera, la esperamos allá... hasta luego.- suspiró largamente tras cortar la llamada._

_Hace un par de horas se había enterado que el hijo menor de la señora Katherine, Tameguchi Riu, había llegado desde Europa y no fue hasta que subió al auto cuando se le ocurrió hacer esa invitación. Era la oportunidad perfecta, y estaba seguro que el joven aún mantenía interés en Himeko; con un poco de suerte su hermana volvería de poco a salir con él y perdería ese afecto por... quien quiera que sea._

_Y esperaba que, con suerte también, no se enterase que él mismo había hecho la invitación._

Algo más tranquilo, se levantó para comenzar el día. Ya para cuando estaba en la ducha, se sentía completamente libre de culpa.

Estaba obrando bien.

Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía por el bien de todos.


	9. Sachertorte

**  
Sachertorte**

Tres veces tuvo que pensar Himeko en ponerse primero de pie. Porque ante todo, el suelo no era una buena opción para comenzar a hacer las cosas, y segundo ya comenzaba a dolerle la espalda. El lento movimiento que realizó para levantarse fue acompañado de múltiples crujidos de sus huesos.

De pie, terminó de estirarse hasta no escuchar el sonido de un hueso más. Se quitó los audífonos y frotó enérgicamente sus enrojecidas orejas.

Finalmente, tras haber escuchado una cifra de canciones cercana a media centena, decide salir de su departamento e ir a hablar directamente con Chikane.

Optó por realizar el recorrido más largo que halló hacia el departamento de la pianista, no porque no quisiera verla, todo lo contrario, sus deseos de observar de forma directa aquella figura, a pesar de haber estado junto a ella hace unas horas, fueron los que gatillaron principalmente su decisión por salir. Alargaba el recorrido porque temía que el encuentro pudiera traer consecuencias tales que dejaran la delicada situación actual peor.

Inevitablemente comenzó a impacientarse cuando se acercaba su parada.

Todo el peso de las emociones que traía a cuestas descendió del autobús junto a ella y la acompañó durante el camino al edificio. Con cada paso hacia él ordenaba un poco más sus ideas, y para cuando llegó a la entrada tenía muy claro lo que haría allí: le haría ver a Chikane lo ilógicos que eran aquellos estúpidos celos.

Cerró sus puños con determinación mientras el guarda le abría la puerta principal.

Las ansias no le dejaron escuchar algo que el conserje decía, ni tampoco le permitieron esperar el ascensor, por lo que se dirigió precipitadamente a las escaleras. Si se hubiera detenido a pensar en ello tan sólo dos segundos, habría comprendido que era una locura subir catorce pisos a pie.

Por lo pronto, su lamentable condición física le pasó la cuenta cuando iba en el quinto piso. Jadeando, se detuvo en el descanso en las escaleras. Curvó el tren superior y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, para así captar el máximo volumen de aire durante cada forzada inspiración. Tras unos segundos, retoma el ascenso. Se propone seguir a pie, pues siente crece su valentía con cada escalón que avanza.

Al catorceavo piso llega entonces, una agotada Himeko con una determinación que flameaba firme en su semblante. Limpiando con rudeza una gota de sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, se encamina a paso seguro hacia el número 1401

_Tus celos arruinaron la noche, Chikane-chan_, pensaba mientras doblaba hacia la izquierda en un pasillo. _Riu-kun es sólo un amigo ahora_, presionó al timbre sin vacilar. Esperó unos segundos. _Ni pienses que dejaré de verlo…_ el tiempo de espera se hizo inusualmente más largo. Decidió golpear con los nudillos y esperar una vez más.

Sintió su determinación flaquear levemente a medida que veía que nadie le abría la puerta. Golpeó otra vez.

Y sin embargo nuevamente, nada.

- Chikane-chan.- llamó mientras hacía sonar la puerta con sus nudillos, de forma cada vez más enérgica.

Treinta segundos más fue lo que su paciencia le permitió esperar. En ese momento, la puerta se transformó en la silenciosa e inamovible testigo de cómo su firmeza se desmoronaba, y su valentía se hacía añicos.

- ¡Chikane-chan, abre la puerta por favor! – apoyó sus dos palmas en la fría madera, ejerciendo una inútil presión en contra. – Lamento si te molestaste. Si lo prefieres yo… no volveré a verlo jamás. No me importa hacerlo, porque no me interesa. Por favor sal de ahí… ¡¡Chikane-ch… -

Su celular, sonando y vibrando, interrumpe su llamado en la puerta, el cual iba cada vez más en aumento, tanto así, que cuando Himeko vio el nombre de la pianista en la pantalla, creyó que de seguro que le llamaría la atención por estar armando semejante alboroto fuera de su departamento.

- ¿Aló?, ¡Chikane-chan! Disculpa por estar gritando, pero es que…¡tú no me abres la puerta y necesito hablar contigo! En serio, si me hubieras dejado pasar nada de esto estaría pasando… – le habló.

- ¿Himeko? – se extrañó Chikane de lo que estaba escuchando. - No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero por lo que veo estamos en un problema.- a Himeko le dio la impresión que la pianista hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar la palabra 'problema'.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Pues, resulta que yo llamo porque también necesito que me abras la puerta.- reveló.

- Entonces estás…- el hecho que Chikane también haya decidido ir a verla hizo que no le importara que no se encontrase allí en ese momento. Sintió tanto alivio y liberación, que olvidó por completo la razón de su visita al departamento.

- Sí. Himeko, necesito hablar contigo. Espérame allí que ya voy- iba a cortar el llamado.

- No, de ningún modo, espérame tú allá. No quiero que camines.- se negó de inmediato la chef, acompañando la negativa oral con una gestual, a pesar de que esto último no sirva estando al teléfono.

- No sería justo para ti porque yo ando en auto, así que a quien le toca esperar es a ti.- le dio un argumento irrefutable según Chikane.

- Pero… Chikane-chan…- pensó rápidamente en la forma de debatir su posición. – Me aburriré aquí. ¿Acaso no sabes lo mortal que es el aburrimiento? ¡Se me secará el cerebro! Y te sentirás muy mal por eso porque habrá sido tu culpa.- le cargó en contra.

- Bueno, bueno. A ver… - Intuyó que negarse sería inútil, por lo que se tomó un tiempo antes de hablar para luego proponer algo que era justo para ambas. - Juntémonos en algún lugar entonces.- a Himeko pareció agradarle la idea, por lo que Chikane prosiguió.- Que sea en… el café Allegro, ¿te parece?–

- Me gusta. Entonces, nos vemos en… - comenzó a despedirse, pero al pensar en el punto de reunión un importante detalle vino a su mente.- Espera… ¡eso queda a dos minutos de aquí. No es la misma distancia y no es justo, Chikane-chan.-

- Ah… Himeko.- suspiró Chikane.

Escasos minutos después, la pianista ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los puestos del lugar que había sido propuesto finalmente por Himeko. Jamás había estado ahí, la dirección la supo preguntándole a alguien que pasaba por el lugar. La cafetería resultó estar a no más de cuatro manzanas del departamento de su amiga. Claro, como la chef sólo había especificado el nombre del sitio, además de agregar que le gustaba mucho, no supo de su ubicación hasta encontrarse en él.

Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo que cayó más fácil que un niño de primaria.

Como no le quedaba opción más que esperar, se dedicó a entretener la vista con el lugar. De inmediato su atención fue captada por el gran mostrador ubicado a unos metros de ella. Variedades inimaginables de pasteles llenaban por completo la vasta extensión de la vitrina. A un costado de ésta, en una estantería vertical se exhibían los bebestibles que ofrecía el recinto. Diversas marcas de café y té reposaban en el mostrario. No pudo evitar sonreír al comprender la afinidad de Himeko por el sitio.

Decidió ponerse de pie e investigar los dulces y cafés más de cerca. Tras dar un par de vueltas volvió a su asiento, justo en el momento en que la chef abría la puerta de ingreso.

- Chikane-chan, lo siento. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Himeko dejó su bolso en el respaldo de una silla y tomó asiento al lado de la pianista.

- No, sólo un poco.- ironizó ésta. Miró hacia el amplio ventanal de la cafetería y le indicó un punto a quien estaba a su lado.- Puedo ver tu edificio desde aquí, me engañaste, dijiste que quedaba a la misma distancia entre tu departamento y el mío.- le regañó.

Himeko sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa y Chikane se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Pero bueno, ya estamos las dos aquí. Aclárame algo que no entendí hace un rato, cuando te disculpaste por… ¿estar gritando? – preguntó con curiosidad, la cual aumentó al notar un leve rosado hacerse presente en las mejillas de la chef.

Himeko procedió a contarle lo ocurrido cuando fue a su departamento.

- … y bueno, golpeé mas veces la puerta y luego te grité que me abrieras.- le explicó algo avergonzada la chef. La pianista pareció estar a punto de reírse en su cara.

- Yo también toque el timbre y golpeé un par de veces.- coincidió con ella, haciéndole sentir algo de alivio por no haber sido la única que estuvo esperando. – Pero luego se me ocurrió utilizar un método mucho más civilizado para comunicarme contigo. Te llamé por celular.-

- Chikane-chan.- pronunció su nombre a modo de reprimenda por molestarla, lo cual le pareció a la pianista extremadamente adorable. Estaba a punto de agregar un comentario extra que seguro molestaría más a la chef, cuando una joven se acerca a tomar el pedido.

Chikane, que recordó el pastel de avellana que había llamado su atención más el té de frutos rojos, habló primero, mientras que Himeko tardó en pedir el suyo. Finalmente se decidió por ordenar algo de nombre que la pianista no pudo entender y un café irlandés.

Del momento en que los ojos de Himeko dejaron los de la joven moza para fijarse en los de Chikane, quien ya la miraba desde antes, recordó súbitamente la razón de su encuentro en ese lugar.

Coincidentemente, los recuerdos llegaron de la misma forma repentina a la pianista, quien sintió que le correspondió tomar primero la palabra:

- Te debo una disculpa, Himeko.- su voz firme y serena le dieron total confianza a la chef de que sus palabras eran sinceras. – No debí haberme comportado así.-

- No es necesario.- llegó a sentir culpa por escuchar a su acompañante tan arrepentida.

- Sí lo es. Te la mereces.- le miró intensamente. Tanto así, que por un momento su mirada pareció atrapar de la Himeko, fijándola firmemente a la suya. – Además quiero hacerlo, por favor, acepta mi disculpa.-

- Está bien… te perdono Chikane-chan.- respondió casi al borde de caer bajo un efecto hipnótico. Se hubiera puesto a dar vueltas y a ladrar como un perro si Chikane hubiese chasqueado sus dedos. Por suerte, nada de eso ocurre, gracias a que la joven mesera llega para repartir el pedido. Parpadeando, la rubia desvía su vista para deleitarla con el dulce llevado a la mesa. Sin embargo, la de Chikane permaneció un par de segundos más posada en ella.

- ¿Pero sabes qué? – habló sin atreverse a despegar su vista de la tarta que tenía en frente. Sus mejillas reaccionaron como es de costumbre ante lo que iba a decir. – No… no me molestaría que lo hicieras de nuevo.- Su mirada se aventuró a posarse en la pianista, y al hacerlo comprendió que algo estaba mal en su frase. - ¡Pero..! no me refiero a que te enojaras, me refiero a que… a que… ¿eh? – la impresión de ver a Chikane acercándose le impidió expresar de forma explícita su idea, pues el concepto estaba más que claro.

Efectivamente, la pianista se estaba aproximando peligrosamente hacia Himeko, cuya espalda se tornó rígida y el calor se concentró más en su rostro.

- ¿Puedo probar eso? – preguntó guardando una distancia prudente. Himeko tardó unos segundos en captar a lo que se refería la pianista, a pesar de la evidente mirada cargada de curiosidad que mostraba ésta hacia el pastel que había ordenado la chef.

Sin responder de forma oral, pues la cercanía de Chikane había hecho que repentinamente olvidara cómo hacerlo, tomó una pequeña porción con el tenedor y lo acercó a los labios de la persona que bloqueaba sus sentidos. Sus ojos enfocaban sólo a la pianista, lo demás era lejano, borroso, inexistente; su nariz captaba, era lo que más estaba disfrutando, pues pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, la evaporada esencia única que provenía de ella, un aroma tan fresco y natural como un amanecer en primavera. Desde la reducida distancia, pudo tener una visión preferencial del momento en que aquellos suaves – pues la cercanía permitía ver que eran suaves - , finamente delineados y ¿apetecibles? labios que le permitían el paso al dulce. Casi con devoción, observa a Chikane realizando el simple acto de comer. No fue hasta que vio que había terminado, pues su mandíbula había dejado de moverse y su profunda mirada volvía a fijarse en la suya amatista, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su propia boca ligeramente abierta. La cierra de inmediato y se limita a mantener la vista en quien está a su lado.

La profesora ríe disimuladamente ante el torpe e inconsciente gesto de Himeko.

- ¿Así que no te molestaría, verdad? Entonces te diré que… no me agradó que miraras tanto a la mesera que nos trajo esto. Te observé durante todo el rato, además estoy segura que se interesó en ti.-

- ¿Qué? Pero si no la miré más que tú, Chikane-chan además cómo se te ocurre que… - estaba sorprendida, pues no se esperaba una situación tan cercana en la que la pianista la celara.

Captando un leve gesto indicativo de la profesora, miró en la dirección sugerida. Inmediatamente vio a la joven de hace un rato, quien al ver la atención de Himeko dirigida hacia ella, se sonrojó rápidamente, y comenzó a ordenar las cosas del mostrador, elementos que de por sí no necesitaban mayor atención por el momento, pues su presentación ya era impecable.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó con suficiencia Chikane y volviendo a recargar su espalda en el respaldo.

- No me había dado cuenta.- respondió la chef aún más sorprendida tras haber visto la reacción de la mesera. Miró con suma admiración a su acompañante. _Chikane-chan es realmente genial, aunque no lo parezca, siempre está muy atenta_, pensó mientras se llevaba una porción de su pastel a la boca. No fue hasta que tuvo el tenedor entre su lengua y paladar cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo que había utilizado la pianista. Deslizó el servicio fuera de sus labios, quitando todo resto de dulce de él, y probablemente parte de la esencia de Chikane

No le importó en lo más mínimo.

Es más, quizás se debió a eso que la segunda probada no haya sabido tan bien como la primera.

- ¿Está bueno eso? – le pregunto la pianista.

- Ejhtá delizhoso – respondió apresuradamente Himeko. - ¿Qué tal el tuyo? – preguntó antes de engullir la siguiente porción.

Chikane se dio cuenta de que comía como un niño. No de forma grosera ni sucia, sino que con un gusto tal, sólo comparable con el que demuestra un infante a la hora de servirse su plato preferido. Se preguntó si existiría alguien que comiera más tierno que Himeko.

Con el siguiente trozo de pastel que la chef se llevó a la boca pasó a mancharse la nariz con una diminuta porción de crema. De esto se dio cuenta y de inmediato intentó limpiársela… tratando de alcanzarla con su propia lengua. Divertida, Chikane corrigió su antes erróneo pensamiento. _Nadie_ podría llegar a ser más tierna que Himeko.

- ¿Chikane-chan? Aún no me dices cómo está tu pastel.- volvió a preguntar la chef, tras haber limpiado exitosamente la mancha de crema en su nariz.

- ¿Qué…? Ah, mi pastel…- se había distraído mientras observaba a Himeko. – La verdad, no me gustó.- habló mientras que con el tenedor removía su plato.

- ¡¿No?! Pero Chikane-chan, me lo hubieras dicho antes, lo habríamos cambiado. O te puedes comer el mío si quieres…- el dedo índice de la pianista fue a parar a los labios de Himeko para silenciarlos. La sola idea de que quizás la chef no disfrutaría tanto de su pastel de avellanas como aquél que se estaba sirviendo le impediría intercambiar platos.

- Está bien así.- alejó su dedo de Himeko. - Además no te queda suficiente como para hacerme el cambio, me quedarías debiendo mucho. – indicó el plato de Himeko, donde se veía un trozo de no más de tres por tres centímetros. Ni al caso comparable al de la profesora, el cual permanecía casi intacto. – Me querías engañar, mi querida estafadora.-

Himeko se distrajo brevemente tras haber escuchado las palabras 'mi' y 'querida'.

- No pretendía eso… es más… ni siquiera había notado que quedaba tan poco.- dijo, mitad disculpándose mitad lamentando profundamente que su pastel se estuviera acabando. – Chikane-chan… - habló teniendo una fantástica idea.- ¿Qué tipo de pasteles te gustan? – preguntó muy expectante ante la respuesta que recibiría.

- Pues, de chocolate, de panqueque, de frutas… muchos tipos en realidad.- nombró mientras trataba de pensar en uno que le gustara mucho. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez en que Himeko hizo unos dulces de fruta para ella. Creyó que definitivamente cualquiera que cocinase la chef sería su pastel favorito, incluso si hiciese uno como ese de avellanas que no le había agradado.

- Entonces, te parece si… ¿vamos a hacer uno ahora? –

- Me agradaría. Por supuesto que sí.- respondió.

A partir de ese momento no se habló más hasta que Himeko terminó su pastel – más el de Chikane – y ambas hubieran terminado de beber su café y té respectivamente. Luego de pagar cada una sus pedidos, se dirigieron al departamento de la chef.

Chikane se adelantó para abrirle la puerta amablemente a Himeko, y después, antes de emprender la caminata, le ofrece su brazo, el cual la rubia acepta con mucho gusto, sorprendida de los gestos de la profesora.

No llevaban ni media manzana recorrida cuando la chef comienza a sentir cierta "necesidad". Con sigilo, dirige su mano libre hacia un costado suyo, donde cuelga su bolso. En él, intenta sin mucho éxito, abrir el cierre de éste. Rendida, se da cuenta que es casi imposible hacerlo sin utilizar ambas manos, por lo que se debate internamente si soltarse del agarre de Chikane para alcanzar lo que quiere, o simplemente no hacerlo. Sin embargo, la pianista ya había tomado esa decisión por ella:

- Ni creas que te soltaré.- habló repentinamente, aplicando una suave presión a la mano de Himeko que asía su brazo. – Con una mano no lograrás sacar tus molestos cigarros.-

- ¿¡Qué!? Así que por eso…- saltó indignada la chef. Ahora con mayor razón trató de sacar los cigarros del bolso. Todo esto sin interrumpir la caminata. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, en el que de paso entretiene a Chikane con sus intentos de abrir el cierre, logra sacar un cigarro de su cartera. La diversión de la pianista termina cuando ve a Himeko con aquél objeto entre sus labios y ahora buscando el encendedor.

Con un preciso movimiento, se ubica detrás de la chef y con ambas manos envuelve su tronco, inmovilizando con ellas, los brazos de Himeko.

- Ahora quiero ver cómo lo haces.- se burló hablando a un lado de la chef. Demasiado cerca como para que pase desapercibido por Himeko, cuyo cigarrillo resbaló de su boca al suelo debido a la impresión. Tener a la profesora tan apegada a su espalda la desorientó momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, el momento duró poco, pues ambas no tenían la práctica que desarrollan los amantes en el arte de caminar abrazados, por lo que avanzar se transformó en algo realmente complejo.

Viendo que les era imposible continuar, Chikane detiene sus pasos y suelta a Himeko, quien voltea y se larga a reír nerviosamente, contagiando a la pianista. Luego de haber controlado su risa, la cual deja un lindo vestigio rosa en sus mejillas, se acerca a la profesora.

- Así es más seguro, Chikane-chan.- habla tímidamente, para luego entrelazar su mano con la de la profesora.

Viendo que ésta no ofrece oposición, reanuda la caminata, pero no alcanza a dar ni paso completo, pues quien está de su mano se niega a avanzar y sujeta fuertemente su mano, atrayéndola hacia sí en un único y sutil movimiento. Con su mano libre, la abraza por la espalda, llegando con su mano a la cabeza.

Actos guiados no por la lógica impulsan a Chikane a posicionar su cabeza a un lado de la de Himeko, quedando su boca justo a la altura de su oreja.

- …me caes muy bien, ¿lo sabías? – sin embargo en el momento justo en que aquellos actos la llevarían a pronunciar unas declaradoras y bellas palabras, su razón vuelve a apoderarse de su voluntad, obligándola a cambiar su antes pensada oración.

Antes de que Himeko pudiera darse cuenta, Chikane ya la había soltado y tiraba suavemente de su mano para que siguieran caminando. Por simple inercia, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sobre el sólido pavimento, aunque ella sintió que lo hacían sobre delicados cúmulos de nubes.

- Vamos a hacer algo que tenga mucho chocolate, ¿sí? – preguntó al cabo de unos pasos Chikane, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a la chef.

- ¡Sí! – respondió entusiasta Himeko, recuperando el control conciente de sus piernas, y sintiéndose la persona más importante del planeta.


	10. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Sweet Child Of Mine**

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡No sé cómo me acerqué a alguien como tú! – decía Himeko de pie con sus puños cerrados fuertemente y el ceño visiblemente fruncido. - ¡No sirves para nada! Ni si quiera sabes tocar bien el piano, eres... eres... – intentaba buscar términos peyorativos pero nada acudía a su mente. Por más que trataba de descalificar a Chikane, no le resultaba. Era como si luchara contra algo en su naturaleza.

La pianista observaba impasible desde el sofá, sin perderse de ningún movimiento ni expresión en la chef.

De pronto, el semblante de Himeko cambia radicalmente: afloja sus puños y relaja el entrecejo. Luego suspira derrotada. - ¿Cómo estuvo, Chikane-chan? –

- Pues... no me enojé ni un poco, Himeko. Ya te dije que eso es imposible, ¿por qué estás tan empeñada en comprobar si puedo odiarte o no? – inquirió audazmente.

- Porque, uhmm... es sólo por saber.- explicó vagamente. Desvió su mirada violeta a un punto al azar, cualquiera que no fuera donde estuviera la de Chikane. Antes de que la pianista hiciera más preguntas, una chillona alarma comenzó a sonar desde la cocina. - El bizcocho está listo.- avisó y sin más partió a la cocina.

- Te salvaste.- murmuró Chikane antes de ir tras ella.

Eran cerca de las nueve, tal y como se habían propuesto, se encontraban en el departamento de Himeko cocinando un pastel y cuya base ya estaba lista en el horno. Mientras ésta se procesaba, las jóvenes conversaron todo el tiempo, el cual pese a tratarse de cincuenta minutos pareció ser de tan sólo cinco.

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó la pianista por la opinión profesional de Himeko, quien ya había desmoldado el bizcocho.

- Está perfecto.- sentenció radiante la chef, observando la humeante obra color chocolate amargo.

- Que bien. Eso sí, cómo no ha de estarlo si lo has hecho tú.- la elogió Chikane sacando sutiles sonrojos de ella.

- E-eso no es cierto, lo hicimos ambas.- rectificó la oración de la pianista.

- Sí… claramente cernir la harina y quebrar los huevos ha sido crucial en el procedimiento.- comentó con ironía refiriéndose a las secundarias acciones que realizó ella para la elaboración del bizcocho.- Tú hiciste todo, Himeko.-

- Pues aunque no lo creas eso que hiciste también es importante, Chikane-chan. Te lo aseguro. Pero… - se arremangó hasta los codos. - …aún queda mucho por hacer, falta el relleno, la cobertura, la deco… -

Una melodía comienza a reproducirse desde un aparato que yace en un mueble de la sala de estar. Es el celular de Himeko anunciando un llamado entrante. Su dueña se dirige a contestarlo, no sin antes mirar la pantalla, pero en ella figura un número desconocido.

- ¿Aló? –

- Hola, Himeko-chan.- por ello mayor es su sorpresa cuando se entera de quién es al escuchar su voz. Una sorpresa no gratificante, se ha de aclarar.

- Ah... hola.- el color de su rostro parece abandonarla y sus nervios apretarse en su interior.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunta animadamente el inglés.

- Todo bien…- _perfecto_ _hasta hace unos segundos_, sentenció su mente una realidad mucho más adecuada.

- Que bien. Bueno, llamaba, entre otras cosas, para comentar que la cena en tu restaurante estuvo increíble, veo que no ha perdido calidad, además… - comenzó a soltar una avalancha de cumplidos respecto al bar. Cumplidos que eran respondidos con indiferentes monosílabos por parte de Himeko. Su nerviosismo aumenta al notar que Chikane se aproxima desde la cocina.

- ¿Es él? – articula en voz muy baja. La chef asiente como puede, pues la tensión de su cuerpo casi le impide contraer los músculos del cuello.

En la conversación el inglés ya estaba terminando sus elogios.

- Así que felicidades por eso.- hizo una pausa esperando si su interlocutora decía algo. – Himeko-chan, ¿estás ahí?... ¿Himeko-chan? –

- Que… ah, sí. Disculpa Riu.- habló distraídamente.

- ¿Riu?, ¿sólo Riu?- preguntó notando inmediatamente la falta del sufijo 'kun' que ella suele usar con él.

- Ah, pues…-

- Jaja, no importa, sólo estoy molestando.- comentó divertido, aparentemente sin notar que Himeko no estaba muy presente en la conversación. – Bueno, como te dije ayer, ¿te gustaría salir? –

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Salir?! – por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, entregando sin querer, esa información a Chikane.

- Sí. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a la feria, hoy estará abierta hasta muy tarde.- sugirió. Himeko iba a responder de inmediato con una negativa, pero al ver que Chikane se llevaba el índice a los labios en señal de silencio, no expresa su posición.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta dirigiéndose a la pianista, olvidando a Riu en el teléfono, quien por supuesto no sabía que la chef no estaba sola.

- Que si te gustaría ir a la feria hoy.- repite el joven.

Intuyendo fácilmente el diálogo que está llevando el inglés, Chikane se acerca más a Himeko, dirigiéndose a su oído libre. Los nervios de la chef no podían estar más tensos ahora con la pianista tan cerca.

- ¿Me quieres? – susurra casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡S-sí! – responde ésta por puro instinto.

- Perfecto, en una hora te paso a buscar entonces. Ahí nos vemos.- corta la llamada.

- …- la chef no podía dar crédito a la extraña situación que se acababa de presentar.

- Vamos, hay que arreglarte, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, una hora? – Himeko asiente. – Bien, vamos- la toma del brazo y la lleva a su habitación.

Himeko no podía estar más confundida, y es que por más que intentaba no lograba comprender la actitud de la profesora. Aún mientras Chikane elegía entre los distintos atuendos en el ropero de la rubia, ésta no reaccionaba. Miles de preguntas se mezclaban espesamente en su cabeza. _¿Por qué…? Por qué Chikane-chan hace esto... no se ve molesta, pero entonces…no entiendo, además… _tragó saliva… _¿cómo habrá reaccionado cuando respondí que sí le quería? ¿Qué… qué piensa Chikane-chan? _

-... creo que este color te queda muy bien, Himeko.- le tiende la ropa que ha escogido. - ¿Himeko? –

Sólo cuando la pianista la toma del hombro, ésta reacciona. En silencio, recibe lo que le ofrecían y luego se dirige al baño a cambiarse. Decide no hacer preguntas y confiar en Chikane, sea lo que sea aquello que estuviese en su mente.

Con Himeko fuera de su vista, ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo. Su sonrisa fue decayendo poco hasta que sus labios llegaron a la posición que suelen tener cuando su fascie muestra total indiferencia. Quería demostrarle que sí podía soportar que saliera con Riu, y así corregir de una vez su actitud mostrada la noche anterior.

Sin embargo una cosa era actuar en base a un razonamiento, y la otra era sentir que las acciones son las deseadas. Razones de peso no tenía para impedir el contacto entre ellos, y no se imaginaba a la chef aceptando un 'no quiero que estés con Riu, porque simplemente no quiero que estés con Riu'

Suspiró pensativa, exhalando algo de amargura y dolor. No creyó poder soportar el momento de ver a Himeko saliendo del baño, ni menos quedarse a esperar el momento en que aquél molesto inglés llegara a buscarla.

- Himeko.- se acercó a la puerta del baño. Imprimir entusiasmo en su voz era más fácil que tener que expresarlo con su cuerpo también. – Debo irme. Lamento no acompañarte mientras esperas. Así que... espero te la pases bien.-

- Gracias... _supongo..._ a-adiós Chikane-chan.- susurró Himeko desde el baño. Aún no comenzaba a cambiarse. Estaba sólo de pie frente al espejo oval sobre el lavabo. Mantenía su estado inerte, sin embargo, sentía que algo estaba a punto de explotar en su interior.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Chikane-chan, ¿sabes qué?! No sé como no te das cuenta que... que no quiero... que no me gusta... que no me interesa... – de un paso se acerca a la puerta y toma la manilla con fuerza. – Me vas a escuchar algo Chikane-chan, antes de que... ¿eh? -

Su habitación estaba vacía.

Al encontrarse con la ausencia de la pianista soltó un bufido de molestia, cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Si Chikane-chan quería esa cita con Riu, le daría esa cita con Riu.

La profesora ya estaba en el auto, fuera del alcance de las palabras de la dolida Himeko. Sus ánimos fueron suficientes para llegar a él, pero no para arrancar y manejar a casa. Estaba reuniendo ganas para elevar su mano a la llave y hacer contacto, cuando suena su teléfono. Significó un gran esfuerzo buscar el endemoniado aparato y contestar.

- ¿Si? – responde con desgano. Hubiera ignorado el llamado, pero a Yura no podía hacerle eso.

- ¡Chikane! ¿Qué tal? – pregunta su joven amigo con el tono afable de siempre.

- No muy bien, la verdad.- no se molesta en ocultar su estado.

- Ya veo. Imagino debe estar relacionado con una mujer rubia de ojos violeta.- habló intuitivo.

- Vaya, ya sabía yo que la astucia te llegaba a ratos a ti. Porque claro, no podías ser todo el tiempo un... -

- Ya entiendo el mensaje, querida, y me doy cuenta que no estás tan mal.-

- No, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado fácil.- la conversación le estaba cayendo bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Haa... ¡basta! – Chikane no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño indicio de risa. – Yo que te tenía una invitación.- habló haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Una invitación? Pues, la verdad no... – un auto que pasa por su lado la distrae por un momento y obliga a mirar a su izquierda. Se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al notar que es Riu quien maneja. Lo observa aparcar frente al edificio de la chef. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. ¡Cuarenta minutos faltaban para el encuentro! Ahora comprendía por qué los malditos ingleses eran tan puntuales, claro si a llegar con esa anticipación se le podía llamar puntualidad.

Su mano asió con más fuerza el celular. Casi podía sentir el entusiasmo del joven, y aquella sensación le produjo repugnancia.

- ¿Y bien? – Yura esperó la respuesta.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó, desviando la mirada

- ¡Genial! Entonces, nos vemos en...-

* * *

"Superstar bar" leyó Chikane el letrero sobre la entrada del antro antes de entrar en él.

Sonrió para sí misma. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad de Yura para encontrar siempre lugares tan diferentes. El sitio de esta ocasión era un verdadero mini festival de Woodstock en medio de la gran urbe.

Una banda juvenil interpretaba los clásicos de la música grunge en un pequeño escenario donde los cinco integrantes apenas cabían. No puede continuar investigando, pues una gran masa la embiste, obligándola a dar un par de pasos atrás.

Cuando logra recuperar el equilibrio, se da cuenta que aquella 'gran masa' es Yura, y aquella embestida un apretado abrazo. Consciente ahora de esa realidad, responde, aplicando igual presión al gesto que su amigo ofrece. Desecho el lazo afectivo, ambos se dirigen hacia una mesa libre.

Después de cuatro temas de conversación y aproximadamente el mismo número de vasos de sus tragos favoritos, el estado de consciencia de Yura y Chikane comienza a mostrar signos de variar levemente.

- Oh, vamos Chikane, canta conmigo.- llena sus pulmones de aire y, de pie, comienza a corear al vocalista del escenario. Ni aunque estuviera muy ebria la pianista acompañaría a su amigo a cantar, por lo que prefiere disfrutar sentada y en silencio de la música que la banda ofrecía, claro, entre los gritos de Yura.

- ¡Estuvo genial! – exclama tras haber terminado. - ¿Por qué no cantaste? -

- ¿Y encima lo preguntas? Pues te diré que no quise pasar vergüenza.-

- Jajaja. Veo que no quieres que los demás sepan que eres inferior a mí. Mi voz es di-vi-na, lo sé.- comenzó a beber de un quinto vaso a su propia salud. No alcanza a vaciarlo entero, porque la canción que ha comenzado a sonar le gusta demasiado.

- Rayos, ¡rayoos! Debo ir a cantar adelante. Ya vuelvoo.- se aleja hacia un grupo de fanáticos que coreaba al pie del escenario.

Por meras razones muy relacionadas con el ocio, Chikane comienza a escuchar detenidamente la letra de la canción:

"She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood, memories..."

_Ella tiene una sonrisa que pareciera me trajera recuerdos de la niñez..._

"Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky..."

_...en donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul..._

"Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place..."

_...ahora cuando miro su cara, ella me lleva hacia ese lugar especial..._

En este punto, Chikane sintió que algo hizo contacto en su cabeza. Había escuchado esas palabras anteriormente, sin embargo no podía ubicar exactamente dónde o cuándo, pero intuía que era importante.

"Wuo... oh oh oh sweet child of mine"

- Mi dulce... pequeña.-

Entonces recordó:

_- Buenas noches.- hizo una breve reverencia hacia una de ellas, ignorando por completo a la otra. – Perdona que interrumpa así, pero tengo que decir que… tu sonrisa… sigue siendo la misma.- continuó dirigiéndose a una de las jóvenes. - Me trae muchos recuerdos en los que todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul. Cada vez que te miro siento que soy llevado hacia ese lugar tan especial que contigo conocí. Tu pelo me recuerda a un espacio tibio y seguro, donde solía esconderme del rayo y la lluvia cuando era pequeño. Mi dulce pequeña, no puedo evitar decir estas palabras antes de saludarte a ti…- alarga la mano hacia quien ha dedicado sus elaboradas palabras. - … mi adorada Himeko._

Ese maldito... ¡era un fraude!

La ira se apoderó de ella. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese Riu? Ponerse a hacer presentaciones bonitas con palabras que no son siquiera de él.

Encima ahora estaba con Himeko... _Himeko..._ No, un fraude de poeta como él no es digno siquiera de mirar a su querida Himeko.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y caminó con rapidez y urgencia hacia la salida. Tenía muy claro hacía dónde iba a ir y qué haría allí. Sin embargo antes de salir, se obliga a frenar sus andar.

- Yura.-

Preocupada, camina sobre sus pasos de vuelta y comienza a buscar a su amigo. Sin embargo, al verlo abrazado del vocalista y cantando animadamente con él sobre el escenario decide que es mejor dejarlo donde está.

Aliviada en parte por no dejar a su amigo solo, retoma su camino hacia la salida. Se apresura a llegar a su auto y manejar hacia la feria. Sabe que no cuenta con mucho tiempo, pues su estado de ebriedad empeoraría de un momento a otro.

Quince minutos más tarde, el alcohol estaba comenzando a manifestar sus clásicos signos cuando aparcó el auto, siendo un leve mareo lo primero que partió sintiendo Chikane. El brusco cambio de posición que realizó cuando salió del auto empeoró su estado, agregando la sensación de tener piernas de gelatina a su padecimiento anterior.

Respiró hondo. Aún se mantenía muy conciente de que debía buscar a Himeko para revelar el fraude del poeta Riu. Comenzó su recorrido por la sección de aparatos mecánicos. Caminó sin resultados entre las largas filas de la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa, y de un extraño pulpo gigante.

Su estado de ebriedad aumentaba de forma proporcional a los pasos que daba. Por esto cree que alucina cuando de pronto divisa una mujer de cabellos dorados caminando al lado de un joven más alto que ella y de color de pelo similar, sólo que más claro. Al acercarse a ellos comprueba que se trata de quienes estaba buscando. Satisfecha de su hallazgo, decide posicionarse tras ellos, guardando siempre una distancia prudente para no ser vista.

Durante los escasos metros que avanzó durante su seguimiento, pudo ser testigo visual, mas no auditivo, de la conversación que llevaban los jóvenes. Notaba con claridad, que quien más hablaba era el inglés. Por el contrario, Himeko no mostraba su elocuente actitud que la caracterizaba. Sólo hablaba de vez en cuando y mostraba una que otra sonrisa cuando no decía nada. Ver que la chef no se entretenía mucho le trajo una culpable sensación de satisfacción.

La inestabilidad en sus pasos la hacen trastrabillar y por poco cae al suelo. En eso pierde momentáneamente el enfoque a su objetivo, y cuando busca reposicionar su mirada, se da cuenta del lugar hacia donde los pasos de la joven pareja iban.

- Qué se cree este…- califica a Riu con una palabrota irreproducible. Y es que estaba más que segura que no eran los pasos ni deseos de Himeko ir a embarcarse en un pequeño bote en forma de pato dentro de un túnel de iluminación indefinida.

Con furia iba a apresurar el ritmo, pero recuerda su injustificada actitud de la vez anterior. _Haz algo maduro Chikane, compórtate. _Detuvo sus pasos y observó en derredor. Sus ojos fueron fijados en una tienda de puntería.

- Maduro…- murmuró acercándose al lugar. No tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que apresuró sus acciones. - Uno, por favor.- depositó unas monedas en el mostrador. El dueño del puesto le daba la espalda en esos momentos, y para cuando volteó, Chikane ya tenía el rifle entre sus manos y apuntaba con dudosa precisión al primer blanco, el cual dicho sea de paso, se encontraba muy cerca de la cabeza del hombre. El par de dianas restantes se encontraban al otro lado de él.

Con seguridad, la pianista acciona el gatillo tres veces, mientras que el hombre sólo atina a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos.

Grande es su sorpresa al notar tras abrirlos, que la extraña mujer de pelo azul ha acertado a los tres blancos.

- Imposible... – queda boquiabierto.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, mi peluche por favor.- exigió Chikane.

- Claro, aquí tiene.- le tiende un oso de un metro de alto.

- Gra*hic* cias... oh, disculpe.-

- Descuide dama. Que... que tenga un buen día.- se despide aún sorprendido el hombre. Luego de ver marcharse a la peliazul, toma el rifle que ha usado y observa el cañón detenidamente. _Baah... creí que esto estaba lo suficientemente desviado. _Confuso, se rasca la nuca, observando a la tambaleante figura femenina que se llevaba el premio mayor.

Estafadores hay en todas partes.

Y precisamente al estafador más grande perseguía Chikane.

Cuando les dio alcance, ellos estaban a punto de formar parte de la fila para el romántico paseo ese.

- Bueno, este es casi el último que nos queda por probar, pero no quiero que subamos hasta que tú lo decidas, ¿qué me dices? – pregunta a Himeko antes de comenzar a hacer fila para subir.

- ¿A éste? Riu-kun yo... – enmudece de repente. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar como nunca lo han hecho durante la noche, y una sonrisa nunca antes vista por Riu se dibuja en su cara. Emocionado en primera instancia, el joven inglés piensa que eso significa que subirán al paseo, pero tras mirarle bien, se da cuenta que la chef no lo mira exactamente a él, si no a un punto _tras_ él. Extrañado, voltea para encontrarse frente a frente con la pianista.

La rabia que siente Chikane al hacer contacto visual con Riu desbloquea sus sentidos y le permite recuperar parte del control que había perdido por el alcohol.

- Tameguchi.- le mira con furia contenida.

- Himemiya. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con brusquedad. Reconoce de inmediato a la mujer que estaba la otra noche con Himeko, a quien la chef ha nombrado en más del cincuenta porciento de las pocas veces que habló durante la velada.

- Que bueno que lo preguntes, me ahorras la introducción que tenía preparada. He venido a decirle a Himeko... – su frío mirar se desvía hacia la chef, cambiando súbitamente a un aspecto mucho más calido y gentil _tranquila Himeko, ya te quitaré a este molesto inglés de encima._

- Chikane-chan.- susurra débilmente. Y como si escuchara las palabras mentales de la pianista, se tranquiliza y siente volar todas sus preocupaciones. Su reencuentro con su exnovio y ahora supuesto amigo no fue en absoluto lo que había pensado.

La incomodidad de haber pasado la velada en la feria junto a Riu, tener que escucharlo durante todo el rato, sentir que aquella visita al parque de atracciones era más que una simple salida; todo pareció desaparecer en el instante que vio llegar de la nada a su querida Chikane-chan.

- Que eres un mentiroso.- dicta su sentencia y devuelve su mirada, ahora fría y agresiva hacia el joven.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta incrédulo.

- Me escuchaste bien, Tameguchi. Himeko, he venido a buscarte, es mejor que te alejes de él.- hace un ademán de acercarse a la chef, pero Riu se interpone con decisión.

- No, no, no, Himemiya. Te vas sola de aquí. De ningún modo te llevas a Himeko-chan.- la mira desafiante.

_Himeko-chan..._ cómo detestaba oír que la llamara así. Chikane estaba a punto de perder los estribos con la pesada insistencia del inglés Impaciente, cierra sus puños con fuerza, y al hacer eso nota que aún sostiene un peluche de metro de largo. Recuerda fugazmente la razón de su adquisición.

- Ten.- toma el gran oso con ambas manos y se lo tiende a... Riu.

- ¿Qué rayos estás...? – ahora le estaba pareciendo que además de hablar disparates, Chikane comenzaba a perder la cordura.

- Tú te quedas con esto... – lo obliga a tomar el felpa . - ...y yo me quedo con... – logra acercarse más a Himeko, pero antes de poder hacerlo totalmente, Riu, tirando lejos el peluche, y esta vez con algo de brusquedad, vuelve a posicionarse entre las jóvenes, apartando a Chikane con un leve empujón en el hombro. Debido al estado de la pianista, el simple toque del inglés la hace retroceder más de lo debido y casi caer, alertando aún más a la chef, quien ya se había alarmado al ser testigo del gesto violento de Riu.

Preocupada y llamando su nombre en alta voz, Himeko alarga el brazo para detener al inglés, sin embargo no es su mano la que logra aferrarse firmemente al antebrazo de éste, si no una mucho más grande, de mayor fuerza y de aspecto varonil.

- ¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales, eh, Tameguchi-san? – habla con una voz bastante grave el hombre poseedor de aquella mano que no dejaba de sostenerlo firmemente, y que ahora usaba la misma fuerza para llevárselo de ahí. Extrañamente, Riu no opuso resistencia.

Notando la vía libre, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo la identidad del hombre, ni el paradero suyo y de Riu, Himeko se apresura a llegar hasta Chikane.

- ¿Estás bien? – hace la pregunta que más grita su mente.

- Sí, sólo... me siento algo mareada.- el delicado roce de la mano de Himeko en su cara en señal de cuidado y atención la aturde momentáneamente. – Woo... estoy en el paraíso... veo tres Himekos.- murmura ininteligiblemente.

- ¿Qué cosa dices? –

- Uhmm.. nada Himeko, nada.- no sabía la razón exactamente, pero escuchar la voz de Himeko nuevamente en ese momento, haberla vuelo a ver cuando se suponía que no lo haría, hacían que una felicidad ampliamente estimulante la embargara.

- Chikane-chan... – se da cuenta del estado de la profesora y a pesar de lo que aquello signifique no puede evitar sonreír, pues está junto a ella otra vez. – Vámonos de aquí.-

El camino al departamento de la chef fue una hazaña bastante difícil de concretar; considerando que Chikane se encontraba en el máximo punto de su condición de ebriedad, que por lo anterior haya olvidado el lugar de aparcamiento del auto y finalmente que Himeko tuviera que manejar sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo, agregado a esta instancia el hecho que la pianista no paraba de hablar estupideces.

De milagro llegan ilesas al departamento de la chef.

- Vamos, Chikane-chan... ya casi, un pie tras el otro... ¡ouch! no los dos juntos.- Himeko ayuda a la pianista a llegar a su habitación, sosteniéndola con una mano de la cintura, y con la otra del brazo. Tras un último gran esfuerzo, logra sentarla al borde de la cama. Iba a alejarse de ella para arreglar debidamente las sábanas, cuando Chikane la toma del brazo y la obliga a tomar asiento a su lado.

- Himeko, hay algo que debo decirte.- luchó como pudo contra el mareo y el estado de semi inconsciencia que no se le ha quitado desde la feria.

- Chikane-chan... – suelta un agotado suspiro. – Ya me dijiste que las gaviotas están cada vez más grandes, que Yura es heterosexual, y que no tienes idea de cómo llegó un rinoceronte rosa al asiento trasero de tu auto. – le recitó parte del repertorio que Chikane le estuvo repitiendo todo el camino.-

- No, no es nada de eso ahora... aunque no me vas a negar que no has notado lo grandes que están las gaviot... no, no, no... eso no es lo que quiero decir.- sacude su cabeza, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le queda.

- Jajaja... Chikane-chan eres muy divertida cuando estás así.-

- Himeko...-

- Pero es mejor que te duerma ahora y descanses.-

- Himeko... – la nombra con mayor urgencia y volumen.

- Ya mañana hablaremos de lo que quieres contarme, ahora sólo...-

La impaciencia de Chikane termina por reemplazar sus inexpresadas palabras por acciones concretas. Ansiosa, deseosa y desesperada por hacerle saber a la chef aquello que ardía en su mente, se dirige hacia lo que ha anhelado volver a probar desde el momento en que lo hizo por primera y accidental vez: los labios de Himeko.

El impulso de Chikane, y tal vez los deseos de la propia Himeko, hacen que ambas queden recostadas sobre el mullido colchón, quedando arriba quien tomó la iniciativa del acto. El rosa en las mejillas de la chef no tarda en transformarse un intenso rojo, mientras siente que los labios de Chikane no dejan los suyos, y comienzan a deslizarse deliciosamente sobre ellos, deseoso de algo más.

El conocerse más a fondo con aquel beso no se hizo esperar, y por lo pronto comenzaron a intercambiar algo más que roce y aire, llegando incluso a ser generosas, compartiendo con el exterior también.

Del momento en que leves indicios audibles de algo que más tarde podría convertirse en un sonido de placer, Chikane decide dar comienzo a un aventurado recorrido, comenzando por la delicada y accesible anatomía del cuello de la chef.

Sin embargo, no son besos los que Himeko siente cuando llega allí, ni tampoco algo parecido a lo que se esperaba. Para ser precisos con la descripción, exactamente nada fue lo que la chef percibió en ese instante.

- Chi... ¿Chikane chan.. ? – articula con dificultad -pues aún no logra controlar su respiración- cuando está segura que algo fuera de contexto ocurre.

Volteando con cuidado, logra deslizar el cuerpo de la pianista hacia un lado. Dudosa, examina detenidamente su rostro. Al mirar de cerca, puede notar que está... durmiendo.

_¡¿Qué?! Chikane-chan... se quedó dormida... pero... se supone que estábamos... ¿se habrá aburrido? Ah, pero al parecer aún estaba ebria, entonces... eso quiere decir que, quizás, no lo hizo por voluntad propia! ¿o sí? Porque yo sí quería... _el rojo, que había disminuido algo en intensidad, vuelve a ser el de hace un rato.

Suspira largamente. _Mejor duérmete, Himeko._ Se dice a sí misma.

Con una extraña sensación, arropa debidamente a Chikane y se dirige hacia la puerta, sin embargo no llega a salir de su habitación, pues un pensamiento le acosa. Su cama era de bastante amplia, tanto que cabrían cómodamente tres personas...

Comenzó a titubear desde la puerta. Estaba segura que a la pianista no le molestaría que ocupase la mitad de ésta. Dudosa, se acercó a su cama, con cuidado trepó sobre ella y se recostó cerca de la pianista. Se acomodó de lado, de tal forma que podía mirar cómodamente el rostro dormido de la profesora. Algo en su cabeza le hace fruncir el ceño y estirar la boca en un tierno gesto de enfado.

- Me las debes, Chikane-chan.- susurra sin saber exactamente si sentir molestia, o tal vez reírse de sí misma.


	11. La primera víctima

**La primera víctima  
**

Al joven Riu no lo sueltan del brazo hasta llegar a un pequeño apartado dentro de la misma feria, un lugar algo carente de luz artificial y presencia humana.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta con aspereza el más fornido. Todo rastro de quietud, serenidad y hasta amabilidad mostrada cuando estaban con Himeko y Chikane se ha ido por completo, siendo ahora la ira y desesperación traídas a su rostro.

- Disculpa… perdona, creo que me excedí un poco.- el aspecto de aquél era tan temible que el inglés prefirió mantenerse a la defensiva.

- ¡¿Que te excediste?! Tú… _la tocaste…_ ¡Te pasaste del límite, Tameguchi! – su voz alza cada vez más el volumen, sus dedos se crispan y su mirada se torna cada vez más similar a la de un asesino poco cuerdo. – Te lo dije, a la rubia podías hacerle lo que quisieras, me importa un carajo, pero a la otra…- calla de pronto, cerrando fuertemente su mandíbula y sus ojos también, como si temiera que algo escapase de su boca y mirada. Sin embargo no logra contenerse, pues ha sido testigo de cómo su adorada Chikane ha sido vulnerada por el estropajo inútil que tenía enfrente.- a ella… ¡NO LA TOCAS! – suelta sus palabras a la vez que su puño, cerrado firmemente se dirige veloz y certero hacia el pómulo de Riu.

Tal es la magnitud del golpe, que el débil inglés no logra reaccionar y cae abruptamente al suelo.

El hombre mayor, de pie, cierra sus ojos a la vez que realiza profundas respiraciones. Se lamenta haberse mostrado así, pues suele recurrir a métodos mucho más civilizados – según él – para tratar situaciones como ésta.  
Ahora más tranquilo, y tras una última espiración, abre sus ojos y extrae de su bolsillo un objeto negro y alargado que Riu no logra identificar, y que tampoco nadie ha identificado a simple vista durante las ocasiones en que lo ha utilizado.

- Dime una cosa, Tameguchi-san, ¿conoces la historia de Batman?-

- ¿Y a qué vendría eso?- se levanta rápidamente y escupe algo de saliva mezclada con sangre. El golpe lo ha envalentonado. De buena gana se lo habría devuelto, sin embargo no puede ignorar esos 15 centímetros que los hacen desiguales en altura, y por lo tanto en un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Lo tomaré como un sí. Continúo. Entonces conocerás a Guasón. Te contaré que es mi villano preferido. Un personaje simplemente brillante.- realiza una pausa.- Te preguntarás qué diablos estoy tratando de decir, pero ya llego a eso.- mientras habla, juega con el pequeño objeto, pasándolo con avidez entre sus dedos. Con la siguiente frase, el movimiento se detiene, quedando el mencionado entre su dedo pulgar y su índice.- Dime, ¿sabes por qué sonríe siempre? No, no, no, mejor aún.- sonríe ante su propia pregunta. - ¿Sabes por qué tiene esa sonrisa _tan _marcada? – presiona un diminuto botón y automáticamente se extiende una navaja. Riu fija su mirada en ella, comenzando a sentir el temor invadir rápidamente su cuerpo.

No muy lejos de allí, la gente pasea, camina y ríe mientras disfruta de las coloridas atracciones del parque. Niños, jóvenes y adultos que son completamente ignorantes y ajenos a una realidad que acontece muy cerca de ellos, pues nadie se percata de los alaridos de dolor y auxilio que suelta un desesperado hombre; potentes, pero inútiles gritos que recorren silenciosamente cada rincón de la feria.

* * *

- Vamos, Chikane-chan bebe un poco más, te sentirás mejor.- alentaba Himeko a la pianista mientras, sentada a su lado en la cama, le daba de beber de un vaso con ayuda de una pajilla.

- Jamás vuelvo a beber tanto.- expresó con aflicción tras vaciar cerca de medio vaso. El curioso brebaje, pues Chikane no pudo deducir que contenía, sirvió para atenuar, en parte, el atroz dolor de cabeza que sentía la profesora

- Ja… es lo que todos dicen.- habló Himeko, con las estadísticas de su parte.

- No, esta sí va en serio. Mira, para que me creas: yo no bebo una gota más de alcohol en mi vida, y tú no vuelves a fumarte un cigar…- la chef la deja con las palabras literalmente en la boca al ponerle la bombilla a la fuerza. Chikane tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, pues habría derramado todo el jugo, y de paso su dolor habría aumentado.

Se limitó a beber en silencio hasta vaciarlo todo.

- Vaya, esa cosa realmente funciona, ahora duele menos.-

- Te lo dije.- deja el vaso en la mesita de noche. Sus nervios se tensan ligeramente, pues está muy próxima a realizar una importante pregunta. Aquello ha sido la razón por la que se ha despertado tan temprano y haya dejado la cama mientras Chikane aún dormía. Ha sido la razón también de que haya hecho más de seis visitas al dormitorio, sólo para comprobar si la pianista está despierta, y de esa forma, poder disipar su duda. – Chikane-chan…- llama su atención aunque esté de más hacerlo. Repasa su pregunta una vez más, procurando ocultar su nerviosismo, el cual sólo queda de manifiesto en la mano que usa de apoyo, pues ésta de manera inconsciente estrangula el cobertor bajo su palma. - ¿Recuerdas _todo_ lo que pasó ayer?-

Chikane se toma unos segundos para responder. Un breve lapso de tiempo que se le hace eterno a la chef.

- Bueno, recuerdo que fui a buscarte, que discutí con el fastidioso de Riu, que luego alguien se lo llevó y después supongo que llegué aquí… pero no recuerdo cómo.- el dolor de cabeza amenazó con volver si forzaba más su memoria.

- Ya veo.- habló muy decepcionada. No le importaba en lo más mínimo avergonzarse de que Chikane recordara el beso de ayer, ¿por qué iba de hacerlo?

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

Ni la propia Himeko se sorprendió del razonamiento que secundaba aquella interrogante, pues lo veía tan claro, que sentirlo no inspiraba nada más que seguridad y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, era una verdadera lástima que Chikane no pudiera leer la mente, pues en ocasiones los silencios otorgan, y la pianista llegó a sentir una pequeña incomodidad ante la repentina falta de palabras en ella.

- Bien, creo… que ya es hora de que me marche.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Hora? Pero si es temprano Chikane-chan.- se alerta de inmediato.

- Sé que lo es, pero…-

- Además aún debes descarsar.- insistió por segunda vez la chef.

- Ya lo haré, pero en casa. No corresponde que me eche a dormir aquí, además…- iba a agregar otro argumento más en su defensa, pero una idea demasiado tentadora sedujo su mente, haciendo que cambie ligeramente de opinión.- …si yo duermo Himeko, tú ¿qué harás?-

- ¿Yo? Pero eso es lo de menos. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, si lo que te preocupa es el ruido lo que sea que haga mientras duermes lo haré en silencio…- Himeko está dispuesta a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la mínima posibilidad de que la pianista se quede un rato más… sin embargo con demasiada fuerza, pues sus oídos se hacen sordos a lo siguiente que habla Chikane.

- Podría hacerlo, sólo si…-

- …podría leer un libro, escuchar música con audífonos, ver televisión en mute o…- Himeko era un bólido parlante de posibles actividades que no perturbaran el sueño de Chikane.

- …duermes conmigo.-

- …puedo quedarme quieta y sentada todo el tiempo que… ¿eh?- finalmente algo en su subconsciente le dice que debe cerrar la boca y poner atención.

- Me quedaré sólo si me acompañas y duermes conmigo.- repitió tranquilamente cual vaso de agua estuviera pidiendo.

- ¿A-ahora?... osea… claro que ahora… pero ¿aquí?... d-digo…. en el mismo lugar… en… en…- el vaso de agua estaba complicando realmente a la pobre Himeko.

- Sí. Como hace un rato. ¿o acaso de dirás que anoche dormiste en el sofá… y no conmigo?-

La profesora había pronunciado las palabras precisas para que la conversación acabara. Con resultados a su favor, claro.

Lo que tarda la chef en ponerse de pie es lo que demora un rojo muy intenso en hacerse presente en su cara y orejas también. En silencio y con descoordinación, dando pasos muy parecidos a los que daría un androide sin aceitar, Himeko rodea la cama, se quita el calzado tan rápidamente como sus torpes movimientos le permiten y se entierra bajo las sábanas, frazadas… todo lo que encuentra para echarse sobre la cabeza.

Chikane, por su parte, realiza un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en carcajadas, tanto así, que el dolor de cabeza amenaza en volver, advirtiendo con una feroz punzada justo en el centro de su frente. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importa, pues tiene a su lado a Himeko, y mientras esté allí... todo estará bien.

Horas más tarde, la mesa estaba servida para dos. Como la hora de almuerzo se les pasó por estar durmiendo, estaba armada para tomar once. En medio de la mesa, entre numerosos aderezos para el pan, yacía la obra más reciente de la mano de la chef junto con la pianista: la torta que se habían propuesto cocinar, y que debido a obstáculos ya sorteamos no pudieron continuar, estaba por fin lista.

La encargada de dar el primer y mortal corte era Himeko, quien con cuchillo en mano, estaba a centímetros de perforar la gruesa capa de chocolate que cubría el pastel.  
Sin embargo algo la detiene.

- ¿Ya le tomaste suficientes fotos, Chikane-chan?.- aleja el arma de la torta.

- Ya lo hice, Himeko.- responde con la cámara fotográfica aún en la mano. Pese a que era el cuarto intento fallido de la chef, en su voz no hay señal de fastidio.

- Pero… es que quedó tan lindo. Creo que es necesario tomar una más.- pidió mientras Chikane, accediendo a su petición, se acomodaba para tomar la décima fotografía, desde un ángulo distinto por supuesto, de las otras 9.

El potente flash de la cámara resalta aún más el brillo del chocolate durante los milisegundos que vive.

- ¿Ahora sí?-

Himeko sólo asiente antes de retomar la tarea anterior. Sin embargo, nuevamente comienza a arrepentirse.  
Chikane logra prever a tiempo el titubeo en las manos de Himeko y decide que es tiempo de intervenir, en pro de su apetito.

Dejando la cámara a un lado, se ubica tras la chef. Una mano cubre las otras dos de ella, mientras que la otra la rodea por la cintura, para luego unirse a las demás.  
Naturalmente reiterativo, mas necesario es describir que los pómulos de Himeko se tiñen de rosa, y que en esta ocasión el cuchillo hubiera resbalado de sus manos si Chikane no lo estuviera sosteniendo también.

Ahora con refuerzos, el fin de la tarta es inminente.  
La cobertura cruje deliciosamente bajo el filo del utensilio de cocina a medida que éste se abre paso hacia el relleno.

- Se ve bien ¿no?- comenta Chikane tras haber separado dos trozos.

- Sí… luce bien.- responde aún bajo los efectos de la cercanía de la pianista.

El silencio reina durante los escasos segundos en que las jóvenes degustan un poco de esto y aquello.

- Chikane-chan, ¿qué harás luego?- pregunta con curiosidad la chef antes de darle un mordisco a su pan.

- No lo sé… creo que invitaré a alguien a ver películas.- responde con la misma tranquilidad con la que bebe un sorbo de su te de limón.

"_A alguien"_. El trozo de pan casi se le atasca en la garganta a Himeko.

- Ah… ¿a Yura?- pregunta con esperanzas para luego beber un poco de té y pasar bien el pan.

- No.-

"_No". _Ahora el té casi le provoca tos. Si no es a Yura entonces… ¿a quién?

- Pero aún no es seguro. Debo averiguar si está disponible o no.- ahora es turno de servirse pan untado con mermelada. – Y tú ¿qué harás?-

- Saldré con alguien.- mintió automáticamente la chef.

Ahora quien estuvo a punto de atorarse con el pan fue Chikane. Solucionado el problema con un poco de bebestible, guarda silencio y se limita a fijar la vista en las servilletas. A su vez, Himeko pegó la suya en el frasco de azúcar.

_¿Con quién? ¿A dónde? ¿A qué hora y hasta qué hora? Si es con ese Riu… no, no quiero ni pensarlo…_

_¿Con quién? ¿Qué tipo de películas? ¿Cuántas? Y en _su_ departamento…_

Muchas preguntas se acumulaban en la mente de ambas a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo, la que más luchaba por salir de sus labios era…

- ¿Con quién saldrás?-  
-¿A quién invitarás?-

Azul penetrante y violeta agresivo se encuentran a la vez y en un mismo punto. Ambas miradas intentan sondear a la otra y hallar la respuesta que tanto desean saber. Sin embargo, aquello tendría que esperar, pues ambas tienen razones de peso para callar, o al menos para no hablar primero.

- Pregunté primero.- afirma la chef.

- No es cierto.- niega la pianista. No siguieron discutiendo ese punto, pues saben que la pregunta fue disparada al mismo tiempo.

- Alguien tiene que contestar primero, Chikane-chan.-

- Así es. Adelante, Himeko.-

- No, gracias.- la situación seguía igual.

- Quizás… quizás podamos contestar al mismo tiempo.- la pianista tuvo una idea. Tomó dos servilletas y le indicó a la chef que fuera a buscar unos lápices. Himeko, comprendiendo, corrió a por ellos.  
Tras entregarle uno a Chikane, destapa el suyo y, asegurándose que no la espiaban (lo mismo hacía Chikane), rayó el primero nombre que se le vino a la mente, sin pensar en las duras consecuencias de su creciente mentira.

- ¿Ya?-

- Espera un poco.- tarda unos segundos más. – Listo.- la dobla y encara a Himeko.

Absolutamente desagradable es la sorpresa que se lleva Chikane al observar las manos de la chef, y es que ésta no se había percatado de que la tinta había traspasado la delgada servilleta, y el nombre podía leerse al revés.

- "Riu Tameguchi".- leyó en voz alta. - Himeko…- un par de zafiros en completo desconcierto se dirigen al otro amatista, y de su boca no sale otra palabra.

Casi en shock, se desplaza hacia la puerta, pues no desea encontrarse más allí.

- Chi-chikane-chan.- la llama Himeko tras haber comprendido el caos que ha desatado, sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, pues la puerta ya se ha cerrado.

Con desespero, piensa en correr tras ella y explicar todo, pero algo llama su atención.  
En el piso está la servilleta que ha escrito Chikane.

En un momento reservado para la curiosidad, lo recoge y lee:

"Himeko"

Antes que la servilleta tocase el suelo, la chef estaba fuera del departamento y corría escaleras abajo. Sale veloz al recinto de estacionamiento, y encuentra a Chikane justo cuando ésta encendía el motor.

- ¡Chikane-chan!- se ubica en frente del vehículo y apoya ambas manos en el capó. No hay respuesta de la conductora. – Chikane-chan escúchame, esto es… un terrible malentendido.- la ventanilla del auto se baja, pero sólo unos centímetros, lo que alienta a Himeko a continuar.- No es cierto que saldré con Riu, ni siquiera saldré, es sólo que… cuando dijiste lo de las películas yo…- el motor se apaga.- … sentí algo muy extraño al saber que te juntarías con otra persona.-

Chikane finalmente desciende de su auto. La chef, con su mirada aún fija al suelo, retrocede tan sólo medio paso, dejando espacio suficiente sólo para que la profesora pudiera salir. Ha quedado tan cerca, que su pelo casi roza la nariz de la pianista.

- …- de pronto olvida todas las palabras que había pensado para expresar su disgusto. – Himeko, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- la llama por su nombre para que ésta suba la vista, sin embargo, nada de eso ocurre. Himeko no alza la cabeza, pero tampoco se aleja de Chikane.

La pianista espera unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Se toma su tiempo, porque si bien no hay prisa, no quiere arruinar aquel momento en el que comienza a sentirse tan a gusto.

Su calmado respirar, contrario al ritmo de su corazón, revolotea con sutileza un par de mechones dorados por la luz de un sol en atardecer.

- Himeko…- pronuncia por segunda vez casi en un susurro. Su mente se debatía fuertemente entre dos opciones y Chikane opta por la que menos desea, y que a su vez es la también menos riesgo tiene.

Eleva sus manos a la altura de su pecho y envuelven con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de Himeko, quien reacciona a estos actos y se aferra a su espalda con una fuerza que la pianista no esperaba, pero que reconfortó enormemente su interior.

Y así como este largo abrazo comienza, de pronto la brisa deja de jugar entre sus cabellos y ropas, la luz deja de iluminar al cerrar ambas jóvenes sus ojos, el suelo bajo sus pies, el auto tras Chikane, los edificios a su alrededor, hasta el ruido proveniente de la gran urbe; todo pareció desaparecer de un momento a otro. Incluso para el tiempo no había cabida en aquel bello y único cuadro protagonizado por el par de futuras amantes.

Un círculo de calidez.  
Una sensación de paz.  
Eran algunos conceptos de nominación y comprensión terrenal que podía sentir Chikane al abrazar a Himeko, y Himeko al abrazar a Chikane.

Sin embargo, la realidad, poderosa e imponente, trae a las jóvenes de vuelta al estacionamiento, a los autos y edificios; mientras que el tiempo cobra su venganza, escondiendo al sol tras el fondo urbano.

- Chikane-chan.- habla desde el hombro de la pianista Himeko.

- Dime.-

- Aún… ¿aún veremos películas en tu departamento?-

Chikane no pudo más que sonreír ante eso.

- Tienes tres minutos para ir a buscar tus cosas.-

Himeko le dio la espalda a Chikane y corrió a buscar un poco de ropa.  
La pianista mientras, vuelve a subir a su auto. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara de la chef antes de que fuera al edificio, sólo para comprobar, si la sonrisa en su cara era tan amplia como la suya.

* * *

Las luces se apagan justo cuando antes de que la película comenzara a correr en la pantalla y Himeko de inmediato dirige toda su atención a ella. Chikane también veía la pantalla, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que mostraba. Había algo que rondaba en su mente, y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo observando a la chef en su paseo con Riu en la feria, en ningún momento la vio sonrojarse como le ocurría cada cinco minutos cuando estaba con ella. Pese a tener eso muy claro, prefirió poner en práctica un pequeño plan, sólo para comprobar lo que piensa.

Lentamente, para que la chef no se percate del movimiento, gira su cabeza hasta posar cómodamente su vista en ella.  
La observa comer animadamente sus palomitas de maíz, absorta en la película.

1.. 2.. 3.. cuenta los breves segundos en que tarda en apreciarse un cambio. Himeko, súbitamente ha dejado de masticar sus palomitas.

Y para la satisfacción de la pianista, un ligero rubí sombrea las mejillas de la chef. Para la incomodidad de Himeko, la mirada zafiro no se desviaba.

Consciente de que las consecuencias sería mayores, la mirada violeta se atreve a enfrentar directamente a la azul de Chikane, recibiendo todo el impacto de aquella descarga eléctrica que parecía irradiar de los ojos aparentemente inexpresivos de la pianista.

-¿Q-qué?- el nerviosismo la obliga a decir algo, a la vez que el débil rubí se hace más y más intenso.

Satisfecha por completo, la profesora decide dejar en paz a Himeko.

- Palomitas, por favor.- extiende su mano.

- Ah… lo… hubieras pedido sin haber tenido que… aquí tienes.- le pasa el recipiente de palomitas a Chikane, cuidándose de no rozar su piel. Lo único que faltaba era que la profesora se enterara que no sólo sus mejillas sufrían a consecuencia de esas miradas, sino que en ocasiones (como esta) su piel llegaba a arder mucho más que sus mejillas.

Alegre y muy contenta Chikane se dispone a disfrutar recién de la película que tiene en frente, mientras que a Himeko no le queda más opción que esperar a recuperar su estado normal, sobretodo su temperatura, y teme con mucha razón, que no podrá concentrarse en la película en un buen rato.

* * *

Claire gracias por interesarte por el titulo =P, ya te dije que era importante; mary se habian tardado xD? te dire que aun falta pero cada vez menos; akabane05 gracias ^^ espero siga asi; Priest.17 repito algo que he dicho muchas veces, tengo intensiones muy fuertes de continuar esto hasta el final; y oh la consejera Chizuma :) ya publico esta historia en otra parte y te confieso que soy bien floja, a penas si publico en ambas partes... pero todas formas se agradece la recomendacion  
A todos, gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
